Sempiterno
by Eliefreckles
Summary: Drarry.Harco Muchas cosas cambiaron después de la guerra contra Voldemort, el mago tenebroso más grande de todos los tiempos. Una de ellas fue la relación de enemistad que había entre Draco Malfoy y Harry Potter. Podemos decir que ahí comienza todo.
1. Chapter 1

Harry cerró los ojos intentando serenarse.

Respiró profundamente un par veces y contó hasta diez en su cabeza mientras botaba lentamente el aire.

Sabía que Draco tenía sus grises ojos puestos sobre él con una ceja en alto, podía sentirlos casi como si quemaran. No era necesario estar viendo para asegurarlo.

También sabía que su postura en ese instante era firme y segura, y que con los brazos cruzados aguardaba a que Harry prosiguiera con su discurso para así llegar a alguna conclusión sobre la discusión, a algún consenso, a un "lo que sea" para poder avanzar, pero llevaban los últimos treinta minutos gritándose el uno al otro, sin ir hacia ningún lado con la disputa.

Y es que a Harry lo embargaban dos emociones que difícilmente podía controlar. Ambas se peleaban arduamente en su pecho por gobernar, afanadas en determinar la siguiente tanda de palabras que le soltaría al rubio.

Se sentía totalmente enojado, el cuerpo le temblaba por la ira que recorría cada célula de su cuerpo y se sentía horriblemente herido, como nunca lo había estado antes. El pecho le dolía tanto que no creía poder aguantar las lágrimas por mucho tiempo más.

Quería gritar, de rabia y de dolor, quería abrir los ojos y estar mirando el dosel de su cama matrimonial con una gota de sudor frío cayéndole por la espalda a causa de alguna pesadilla, quería estar combatiendo contra un nuevo Voldemort, quería cualquier cosa que no fuese lo que estaba sucediendo en ese instante.

Pero nada se podía hacer al respecto más que hacerle frente a los acontecimientos.

Suspiró pesado una vez más.

—¿Y bien? –espetó Draco, exasperado por tanta demora de su parte. —¿Sólo te limitarás a gritarme? ¿En serio no me creerás? –preguntó nuevamente, le había cuestionado aquello minutos antes pero Harry se había abstenido de responder.

—Es que ¿Qué quieres que piense, Draco? –Los ojos de Harry se abrieron para hablarle al rubio con un tono de voz cargado de ira —Cada vez que llego a casa me encuentro con Nott y ahora, me voy por dos semanas debido al trabajo, a una misión de la que no me podía zafar, y en cuanto pongo pie aquí no sólo me encuentro nuevamente con el idiota, sino que está en _nuestra _habitación, durmiendo en _nuestra _cama, usando _mi _ropa mientras duerme contigo. –Agregó, subiendo la voz conforme decía las palabras, enfatizando aquellas que se referían a lo propio. —Cierto. ¿Mencioné que además tú estabas en paños menores?

—Pues, si me dejaras hablar yo te podría explicar perfectamente lo que sucede, pero no has hecho otra cosa más que gritarme. Llegaste, te vi tentado a enviar a Therodore a Azkaban por un delito que no existe y luego de que estuviste a nada de golpearlo como si fueras un salvaje, te dedicaste a soltarme lo que se te dio la gana –El rubio le frunció el ceño de una forma tan intimidante como sólo él sabía hacerlo.

—Llevamos más de media hora discutiendo –Harry explotó mientras conjuraba un _tempus, _el cual se formó con enormes números sobre ellos debido al enojo. —Y no me has soltado nada que explique qué hacías con Nott en la cama.

Draco se arregló la túnica antes de volver a cruzarse de brazos y clavar los ojos en el pelinegro.

—No sé qué mierda contigo, Harry –Le dijo luego de la pausa. Se sobó la sien izquierda antes de continuar. —¡Es que soy tu esposo, joder! Llevamos diez años casados, lo suficiente para hacerme creer que tú no serías capaz de engañarme, yo no te creo capaz de eso. Entonces no me cabe en la cabeza, de verdad, que tú pienses que yo si te haría tal cosa.

—No puedes culparme por desconfiar un poco, menos con la escena que vi, además, Draco, nunca fuiste de fiar. –El pelinegro no logró morderse la lengua.

—¿Nunca?

—Desde los once años, que es cuando te conozco, le jodías la vida a quien se te pasara por delante con mala cara ¿O no? Dime que no intentaste quitarle el trabajo a Hagrid las veces que te fueron posibles ¿O me equivoco? Déjame entonces darme el beneficio de la duda.

—Era un niño, Harry –Le dijo el rubio, mientras internamente se debatía entre sentirse perplejo o enfurecido. ¿De verdad estaba sacando temas que se supone ya estaban zanjados y que no tenían nada que ver con su estúpida discusión? —Lo admito, si, quizás fui un cabrón, pero sabías perfectamente quien era al momento de que comenzáramos nuestra relación. Estabas al tanto de las cosas que había hecho y que decisiones había tomado, así que no vengas a sacar a colación necedades que no van al caso, porque si quisiste estar junto a mí a pesar de mi pasado es porque confiabas en mí. Deberías seguir confiando.

—Explícame entonces, para que siga confiando porque me lo estás haciendo muy difícil ahora. –soltó Harry, negándose a escuchar.

—Con Theodore estamos analizando un caso muy complicado, no encontramos solución a nada y los síntomas del paciente se incrementan. Es todo. Es lo mismo que te expliqué hace un mes cuando lo viste acá por la mañana y es lo mismo que te responderé las próximas veces que se siga apareciendo en nuestra casa. –El semblante del rubio no reflejaba nada más que seguridad y firmeza. No había ninguna señal que dijera mentira y del que Harry pudiese aferrarse para sonsacárselo. Draco se lo había comentado hace cuatro semanas, cuando las visitas de Nott habían comenzado a ser frecuentes en el domicilio que poseía con Draco. Sin embargo, por más que desease creerle Harry no podía.

Era su esposo, lo amaba más que nadie, como nunca había amado a otra persona en su vida. Pero tenía sus dudas. Las pruebas de que le había sido infiel estaban danzando frente a sus ojos y Harry no podía hacer otra cosa más que acunarlas y confiar en ellas.

Draco jamás en los diez años que llevaban casados había demostrado tener intenciones de terminar con su matrimonio, de ninguna forma, ni por las buenas ni por las malas. Habían celebrado la unión muy jóvenes, los primeros de su círculo de amigos, y por más que la gente les vaticinara un futuro lleno de las peores tragedias maritales, lo habían resuelto muy bien. Eran el uno para el otro. Harry siempre lo decía y Draco se aguantaba una sonrisa, giraba los ojos y le decía lo asqueado que se sentía por tanta cursilería.

Tenían discusiones, claro, como todos y una que otra pelea un poco más grave que a fin de cuentas se había originado por alguna estupidez.

Llevaban una vida perfecta. Y a Harry se le estaba haciendo añicos frente a sus ojos.

—No te creo –confesó finalmente, con un hilo de voz. ¿Es que tanto le costaba a Draco confesar su infidelidad? Casi que estaba dispuesto a perdonarlo si así fuese.

—Que idiota.

—No puedo creerte –le espetó el ojiverde —Es que no me parece. Yo jamás me he quedado a dormir con alguno de mis compañeros para terminar de resolver un caso.

—De todas formas no fue planeado, yo encontré algo de entre mis notas, envié una lechuza a Nott y nos quedamos hasta muy tarde sacando conclusiones, en algún momento nos quedamos dormidos y eso fue. Para tu maldita tranquilidad, no hubo sexo ni otra cosa...

—_Veritaserum_ –Soltó Harry antes incluso de que el rubio terminase de hablar. Draco levantó una ceja, confundido, no muy seguro de haber oído bien. —Tienes _veritaserum_ y si no, la puedes preparar, se te da fenomenal. Cuéntame esto bajo la poción y te creeré. -Exigió.

En cuanto salieron las palabras de entre sus labios le pareció que la idea no sonaba tan bien como en su cabeza, pero nada se lo confirmó mejor que la expresión del rubio, aquella que entrenada para no reflejar lo que sentía, flaqueó.

Primero sus ojos y boca fueron de sorpresa, sólo por un segundo, ojos como plato y boca abierta. Sin embargo, cambió en seguida a un ceño fruncido y mandíbula apretada, gritando ira pero que de todos modos sus ojos no acompañaron. Casi podía ver las lágrimas amenazando con salir, quemando sus bellas perlas grises por contenerlas.

Sin embargo, ninguna gota bajó por su mejilla a pesar de que la claridad de su piel y ojos lo delataran, tornándose coloradas.

—Si esperas que me someta a este estúpido interrogatorio, entonces pierdes tú tiempo, Potter. –Le dijo con la voz muy alta, _casi_ gritando. Gritar le haría perder la compostura y eso era algo que no estaba en la sangre de un Malfoy. —No soy un delincuente al que le tengas que sacar información.

Draco dio unos cuantos pasos en dirección contraria de donde Harry se encontraba. Estaba tenso y sus manos apretadas en puños con tanta fuerza que sus nudillos se volvían todavía más claros que el color de su piel.

Luego se detiene, se gira hacia Harry y abre la boca para decir algo. El pelinegro se cruza de brazos esperando las palabras del rubio, pero éste último se arrepiente y antes de girarse, le regala una de esas miradas que desde el colegio no intercambiaban. De rabia pura, rosando los límites del odio.

—¿A dónde vas? –le espeta Harry.

—Donde tú no estés, Potter –Draco alcanza el pomo de la puerta para cuando Harry habla.

—Si te vas ahora sin una explicación, entonces no estaré dispuesto a escucharte nuevamente –le escupió Harry, con todas las intenciones de ponerlo en aprietos. Es lo mínimo que podía hacer para vengarse del horrible actuar de su marido.

—Entonces, te deberías largar ahora –agregó, sin siquiera mirarlo, para dejarlo ahí plantado, sólo en medio de su habitación, aquella habitación que hasta la fecha habían compartido hace una década.

Harry se aclaró la garganta, permitiendo que una lágrima de ira y dolor cayera por su mejilla.

Si Draco había estado dispuesto entonces a echar abajo todos los años que llevaban juntos, entonces él no podía hacer mucho para que las cosas se arreglasen, menos si éste parecía tan reacio a cooperar.

Sintió que lo odiaba por un segundo.

No realmente claro, pero fue muy similar.

El auror Potter sólo se limitó a concentrarse en la casa de sus amigos, Hermione y Ron para aparecerse cuanto antes por allí.

Lo último que vio antes de desaparecer de su habitación, fue la foto de su boda colgada en una de las paredes.

Al abrir sus ojos empapados en lágrimas, sólo vio la acogedora sala que no pertenecía a su casa.


	2. Chapter 2

_**Capítulo Dos**_

_(Años atrás)_

Harry como muchos, había vuelto hace un mes a Hogwarts con las intenciones de acabar ese año que jamás había empezado y que para otros se vio interrumpido por la guerra llevada a cabo en Hogwarts.

Todo el lugar se veía aparentemente igual, sin embargo, conforme iban transcurriendo los días fue posible percibir la atmósfera que reinaba. Era de intranquilidad, desosiego. Era como si todos estuvieran al pendiente de que Voldemort no fuese a surgir de algún lugar del castillo.

A Harry también le ocurría.

Algunas veces tenía pesadillas demasiado reales, demasiado vivas en las que podía escuchar esa escalofriante y siseante risa del mago oscuro, que lo llamaba para enfrentarse a él.

Y no era el único, claro. Ron, su amigo, dormía absolutamente todas las noches con el desiluminador que le había dejado Dumbledore envuelto en una mano. Algunas noches podía escuchar a Neville hablar dormido y la mayoría de las veces aquello acaba en gritos de terror. Y algo similar pasaba con Dean Thomas y Seamus Finnigan.

Sin embargo nadie hablaba del tema.

Era totalmente entendible. Muchas muertes habían sido efectuadas en los mismos pasillos del castillo. Y a pesar de que todo Hogwarts ya estaba reconstruido era imposible no imaginarse a todos los compañeros que habían perdido la vida en aquel lugar. Hablar de ello haría aún más complejo el intento de olvidar.

Las rivalidades entre las casas habían menguado. Todas parecían llevarse un poco mejor.

Cada casa seguía teniendo su mesa pero ya era muy común ver los colores mezclados.

Incluso los Slytherin, que no dejaban de ser un poco más reacios a aquellas nuevas iniciativas, se les podía ver asomando una ligera sonrisa amistosa a aquellos que no pertenecían a las serpientes.

Y para sorpresa de Harry, Draco Malfoy, el antiguo príncipe de las serpientes, igual parecía haber cambiado un poco.

Para el primer día de clases, nadie lo vio en el expreso a Hogwarts pero apenas iban a iniciar el banquete las enormes puertas del Gran Comedor se abrieron para dejar ver al Slytherin.

En cuanto cruzó el umbral, hubo un repentino e intimidante silencio. Nadie se creía que el ex mortífago se atreviese a volver a aquel lugar, a aquel que sus compañeros partidarios del lado oscuro le dieron muerte a muchos de los que deberían estar ahí.

El silencio había dado paso a murmullos y cuchicheos nada disimulados y Draco, haciendo acopio de todo el orgullo del que era natural en él, caminó bañado en dignidad hacia donde sus amigos se encontraban.

Aguardaron en un nuevo silencio sepulcral a que el chico tomara asiento y en cuanto lo hizo, los murmullos se hicieron más fuertes, dando la sensación incluso de que la sala vibraba.

Pero con el paso de los días, nadie habló a sus espaldas, nadie le gritó sandeces, nadie intentó herirlo, nadie le puso mala cara y ninguna de las serpientes volvió a ser uno de sus seguidores como los tenía en años anteriores. Casi todo el mundo se limitó a ignorarlo. No lo miraban a los ojos, no le dirigían la palabra y no le hacían más compañía de la necesaria.

Harry se había dedicado a observarlo bastante para llegar a todas esas conclusiones, aunque quizás era posible deducirlas a simple vista.

Malfoy, por otra parte, no se veía afectado por aquellas circunstancias. Era como si lo esperase. No se veía molesto por la exclusión que le hacían los demás ni sorprendido de que no se desquitaran con él. Tenía a sus amigos, Parkinson, Zabini y Goyle, lo que parecía satisfacer al Slytherin.

Iba con la frente en alto por todos los pasillos, participaba de casi todas las clases, (no al extremo de Hermione), pero de vez en cuando levantaba la mano para responder a los profesores. Había vuelto a incorporarse al equipo de quidditch, aun cuando no todos estuvieron de acuerdo, y se seguía quejando de lo mala que era la comida en Hogwarts.

Lo único distinto era que no se burlaba de nadie. No hacía comentarios pesados, si no te los ganabas claro, ni bromas en contra de otro estudiante.

Así, hasta era posible apreciar los muy buenos modales que se le habían inculcado y que antes su actuar habían ocultado un poco.

Harry se decidió a hablarle en una de las clases de pociones que dictaba el profesor Slughorn.

El pelinegro se encontraba, como siempre, junto a Hermione y Ron compartiendo mesa, mientras que Draco Malfoy, delante de ellos se encontraba junto a Zabini y Nott.

Ese día el profesor había pedido que formasen parejas, y Harry antes de preocuparse por buscar uno, porque últimamente él era el mal tercio y Ron no se despegaba de Herm y viceversa, se quedó mirando al rubio quien les insistía a sus amigos que trabajasen entre ellos, entre Nott y Zabini, que a él no le molestaba trabajar solo porque había estudiado bastante y podía hacer la poción durmiendo.

El cuerpo de Harry actuó por sí solo, y de pronto estaba justo frente a los tres Slytherin, quienes lo miraban totalmente confundidos.

—Yo tampoco tengo con quien trabajar, Malfoy –dijo Harry. Zabini y Nott intercambiaron una mirada de desconfianza mientras que Draco alzaba las cejas.

—¿Acaso tengo cara de querer buscarte a alguien, Potter? –soltó, socarrón pero a diferencia de todas las veces que intercambiaba palabras con él, no entrecerró los grises ojos llenos de desdén.

—No, pero ¿Quieres que hagamos la poción juntos? –se aventuró a preguntar enseguida. Draco lo escrutó durante unos segundos y luego abrió la boca para responder pero el profesor lo interrumpe ahogando sus palabras.

—Rápido, rápido, que no tenemos todo el día ¿Zabini, Nott, lo harán juntos?, pues entonces busquen una mesa. ¿Malfoy, Potter, ustedes que esperan? ¿Por qué no los veo cortando los ingredientes? –ruge el maestro, avanzando alrededor de las mesas —Granger, explícale como se hace eso a Weasley… No aprobarás el E.X.T.A.S.I.S si no aprendes a quitar eso del cascarón, créeme, muchacho. Oye tú, chica….

—Ocúpate de ese gusarajo, yo prepararé las escamas –le ordenó Malfoy, repasando su libro de pociones.

—Voy por mi libro –dijo Harry, volviendo a la mesa en la que se encontraba hace un par de minutos.

Tan pronto se acercó a ésta, Ron y Hermione lo miraron sorprendidos, e incluso distinguió una mirada de desconfianza similar a la que Zabini y Nott le habían regalado pero en los ojos de Hermione. ¿Es que de verdad su amiga creía que le iba a hacer algo a Malfoy?

Algunos en la escuela si lo pensaban e incluso se lo habían comentado directamente un par de veces. Habían dicho que ya que venció a Voldemort por qué no hacer lo mismo con aquellos que pertenecieron al séquito del mago tenebroso, o por qué no, al menos, desquitarse un poco por todo lo que tuvieron que pasar debido a la guerra.

Harry simplemente decidía ignorarlos. Por suerte, eran unos pocos.

Ante las expresiones de perplejidad de sus amigos, Harry se encoge de hombros.

—Sólo es una tarea –dijo y alcanzó su libro para volver a la mesa con Malfoy antes de que pudiesen decirle algo.

Cuando volvió, Draco lo miraba con las cejas en alto, y si no fuese porque estaba cortando unos cuantos ingredientes, se habría cruzado de brazos. Harry sólo le sostuvo la mirada por unos segundos sin decirle nada antes de echarle un vistazo a los ingredientes sobre la mesa.

Había desviado la vista sin querer hacia la mesa de Zabini y Nott y estos no le quitaban un ojo de encima mientras cuchicheaban entre ellos.

Draco llama su atención enseñándole el libro de pociones y sugiere, (aunque tenía más pinta de ser una orden), qué parte realizaría cada uno para acabar con el trabajo.

Y así, sin que ninguno soltara palabra alguna, se mantuvieron inmersos cada uno en lo suyo durante al menos cuarenta minutos.

Harry, quien había terminado con la primera parte de su trabajo y quien no podía avanzar a la segunda sin que Draco terminase la suya, aprovechó de observarlo.

Lo escudriñó descaradamente mientras el rubio exprimía el jugo de unas semillas o mientras quitaba cuidadosamente el aguijón de unos escorpiones con la ayuda de un cuchillo.

Harry pudo darse cuenta de que Draco sabía perfectamente lo que hacía. Había repasado sólo un par de veces las instrucciones para luego realizar la poción con tanta naturalidad que parecía que era algo que hiciese siempre. Sus movimientos eran delicados y precisos, y de vez en cuanto miraba la poción, la revolvía y comprobaba su espeses para decidir si le echaba algo más, o si la revolvía por más tiempo o si era necesario quitarla del fuego. Eran decisiones que si no salían en el libro Harry en ningún momento tomaría, dudaba que se fuese a dar cuenta al menos de aquellos detalles.

—¿Se te perdió algo, Potter? –cuestionó el rubio, un tanto mordaz, sin quitar la vista del líquido que vertía al caldero. Harry se sobresaltó sin querer.

—Estoy esperando a que termines con lo tuyo para yo hacer lo mío –respondió el pelinegro, bajando su vista al libro de pociones y apuntar con el dedo índice a la parte que le correspondía.

—Hablo de esto ¿A qué viniste? –agregó, sacudiéndose las manos sobre la poción para que cayese todo el polvo dentro. Luego sus grises ojos se posaron sobre él y Harry sintió que no sólo esperaba una respuesta sino que se la estaba exigiendo.

—¿Tiene que haber una explicación? –respondió con una pregunta, imitando la severidad del tono de voz del rubio pero fracasando grandemente en ello.

Draco sólo le dirigió una mirada antes de volver sus ojos al libro de pociones y quedarse en silencio.

—Oh, es que se me olvidaba que nos llevábamos tan bien… -agregó el chico luego de que a Harry le pareciese una eternidad. Estaba tan concentrado en el libro que casi pensó que no diría nada más. —Si quieres averiguar algo, Potter, o que se yo, entonces estás perdiendo tu tiempo.

—Malfoy, sólo vine a hacer esto, nada más.

—Já. No me la creo. –expresó Draco, volviendo a mirar a Potter a los ojos.

Harry se encogió de hombros y se dijo a sí mismo que se mantuviera en silencio, que no se entrometiera en dónde no lo llamaban.

—¿A qué volviste Hogwarts? –soltó sin más, no pudiendo morderse la lengua y reclamándose ya que así sólo le estaba dando la razón a Malfoy. Sin embargo, tenía esa duda hace tantas semanas que sentía que siempre había estado en su cabeza, y su curiosidad rugía por obtener una respuesta.

Draco le frunció el ceño, molesto. Harry no lo culpó, él no tenía ningún derecho a preguntar y ni siquiera había interrogado con sutileza. La pregunta sólo pareció escapársele de entre los labios.

—Me refiero, a que era muy probable que pasara esto… que la gente te apuntase con un dedo… Podrías haber escogido cualquier otra escuela. –se explicó, se rascó la cabeza y lo miró.

Draco sólo parecía ignorarlo.

Harry no sabía si lo hacía a propósito o solo le estaba dando, como debía, prioridad a la tarea exigida por el maestro.

Después de apagar el fuego del caldero por segunda vez, Draco le quitó de las manos a Harry la pasta que llevaba haciendo hace unos minutos.

—Si tú hubieses perdido contra el Innombrable, y ahora estuviésemos bajo su régimen –dijo, sin el tono de ira que Harry esperaba —Y con esa jodida suerte tuya que tienes te hubiese perdonado la vida y tal como ahora hubieses tenido que volver a terminar tu último año ¿No habrías vuelto a Hogwarts sólo porque la gente te podría apuntar con el dedo por haber perdido? ¿Te habrías ido a esconder a algún lugar por ahí a lamentarte por las decisiones que tomaste? –Harry abrió la boca para responder pero Draco continuó —Si ese hubiese sido el caso, que miserable, Potter, sobre todo para un _Gryffindor._

—Bueno, no pero…

—Pues, yo tuve mis motivos para hacer lo que hice y no le debo explicaciones a nadie más que a los verdaderos implicados… Ni eso. –interrumpió Draco nuevamente, con tanta seguridad y orgullo en su tono de voz que Harry se sintió estúpido por haber preguntado. —Fui enjuiciado, estuviste ahí por si no recuerdas, y no tuve condena alguna. Más que eso no te debería importar.

—Entiendo, sí. Era una pregunta simplemente… -respondió sincero. Harry lo entendía. Sabía que el rubio estaba destinado a ser mortífago debido a las decisiones de su familia, sabía que todo quedó en manos de él cuando Lucius fue enviado a Azkabán a finales de su quinto año y sabía que, al igual que él, si daba un paso al costado sus decisiones afectarían a más personas de las que le hubiese gustado. Había reparado en aquello las últimas semanas. Aunque temía admitirlo, en el fondo sabía que él hubiese hecho lo mismo de haber estado en su lugar.

Malfoy rodó sus ojos a tiempo que levantaba una mano para llamar al maestro.

—Sabes, Potter, ya ni siquiera intento meterme contigo pero de todas formas vienes y me jodes el día –le dijo —Profesor, con Potter ya hemos terminado.

—Oh, muy bien, son los primeros. Bueno, no me esperaba menos –comentó el maestro sonriendo, aunque ésta fue dirigida sólo para el pelinegro.

—Malfoy hizo la mayor parte. –Harry tuvo que decirlo. No podía quedarse con el crédito.

—Como sea ¿Me puedo retirar? –preguntó el rubio.

—Claro, claro, sólo viertan la poción en un frasco y quedan libres –respondió el maestro. Malfoy asintió tomando una pequeña botella de vidrio para llenarla del contenido del caldero. Harry por otra parte sacó una etiqueta para escribir sus nombres en ella y pegarla al envase.

—Malfoy ¿Por qué no olvidamos esta estúpida rivalidad que hay entre nosotros? Y no lo sé, quizás nos entendemos más de lo que creemos. –dijo Harry para su propia sorpresa. Se excusó con él mismo diciéndose que se veía obligado a demostrarle a Draco que lo entendía.

Draco soltó una carcajada antes de mirarlo.

—Era de esperarse, _San Potter _apiadándose de todos. –soltó —No lo necesito, no tienes por qué hacer esto, yo no te debo nada ni tú a mí.

—Podría ser interesante –Draco lo miró con los ojos entrecerrados, como intentando adivinar si el chico mentía, luego asomó una sonrisa bañada en socarronería.

—¿Interesante? ¿Potter, que mierda te hizo el Innombrable? –se burló —Quedaste peor...

—Bueno, me he dado cuenta de que te ves mucho más soportable ahora… así que ¿Por qué no?

—Primero, no me interesa –dijo dejando la botella llena sobre la mesa y agitando su varita para limpiar su caldero —Y segundo, estás hablando conmigo, Potter. ¿A caso crees que puedes llegar y pedir mi amistad? Pues claro que no, existen protocolos que seguir para relacionarte con una familia como es la mía. –agregó, colgándose su mochila a los hombros —Antes, debes enviar una solicitud a mi familia para que así podamos analizar si eres digno de ser amigo de un Malfoy. Eso hicieron Zabini y Nott, por supuesto. Eso es lo que exigen todas las familias que pertenecen a los veintiocho.

—¿Debo ir a conseguir un permiso al Ministerio de Magia también? –dijo Harry sarcástico luego de quedarse como piedra. ¿De verdad era tan arrogante su familia como para seguir aquellas tradiciones que ni sabía que existían?

Draco solo lo ignoró saliendo del salón dejándolo ahí molesto y como un tonto. Caminó hacia sus amigos sin saber si era más detestable el Malfoy de antes o el de ahora, que al parecer era lo mismo sólo que un tanto menos jodido.

Resopló molesto. Malfoy siempre sería un arrogante despreciable.

El invierno estaba en su punto máximo y no había día en que no dejara de nevar.

Aquella semana había tenido los días más helados hasta el momento y todos los alumnos se refugiaban en sus calentitas salas comunes en cuanto se les daba la oportunidad.

Harry precisamente iba hacia la sala común de Gryffindor porque sentía que hasta los huesos se le congelaban. Había acabado su cena y le urgía sentarse junto a la chimenea, fusionarse con ella si era necesario, para así entrar en calor.

Sin embargo, en medio del pasillo lo llaman.

Harry se gira para encontrarse a un furioso Malfoy quien acortaba la distancia entre ellos a grandes zancadas. No había vuelto a cruzar ninguna palabra con Malfoy desde ese día en pociones, hace aproximadamente un mes.

—¿Se puede saber por qué lo hiciste? –le exclamó, agitando un trozo de pergamino en una mano mientras arrugaba un sobre en la otra. Harry estaba tan confundido que pensó que alguien le había gastado una broma al rubio en su nombre.

—¿Qué?

—¿Por qué le enviaste una carta a mis padres pidiendo permiso para hablar conmigo? –le siseó el Slytherin molesto, frunciendo el ceño de forma muy intimidante —¿A qué rayos juegas, Potter? –Harry sintió el rostro enrojecer. Aun así, intentó adoptar una postura segura para responder.

—Tú me dijiste que tenía que solicitar a tus padres… -Harry fue disminuyendo su tono de voz conforme decía las palabras y no acabó la frase. ¿En qué momento no se dio cuenta de lo tonto que sonaba aquello? Observó el momento exacto en que el rubio se quedaba de piedra para luego mirarlo incrédulo.

—¿Me creíste? Potter, estaba bromeando, joder –Agrega molesto aún pero liberando una pequeña sonrisa, de esas que ponía cuando se mofaba de la gente —¿Y tú eres el salvador del mundo mágico?

—Malfoy, ustedes se casan entre primos ¿Por qué me iba a poner a cuestionar una simple solicitud? –exclamó sintiendo que la vergüenza lo embargaba. Malfoy lo había dicho tan convencido que en ningún momento puso en duda sus palabras, por más tontas que le parecieron a él. Sintió sus mejillas calientes y rogó a Merlín para que no se tiñeran de rojo frente al rubio.

—Que idiota eres, Potter. –le soltó negando con la cabeza, antes de dedicarle una última mirada y caminar en dirección contraria a Harry.

Harry se dio media vuelta en seguida y continuó con su camino apurando el paso. Se sentía estúpido por haber enviado esa carta a los padres de Malfoy y se sentía más estúpido aún por pensar que le llegaría una respuesta positiva.

Quizás Malfoy tenía razón y Voldemort lo había dejado mal.

O quizás simplemente quería acerarse a él porque ya no tenía un ejército de Slytherin cuidándole las espaldas, y a él Ron y Hermione lo excluían cada vez más.

O quizás porque no podía dejar de encontrarlo terriblemente atractivo.

_¡Hola! _

_Muchísimas gracias por leer. _

_Soy nueva en esta plataforma así que no entiendo mucho como va y ayer, cuando publiqué el primer capítulo de esta historia, alguien al parecer comentó, no sé como responder (jajaj) así que muchas gracias a esa persona._

_Eso. Tengan una linda semana! Adiós (:_


	3. Chapter 3

**Capítulo tres **

(Presente)

Draco bajó las escaleras de su casa hasta el primer piso para dirigirse a la única habitación que había en aquella planta.

Era la habitación destinada a ser la principal pero Harry, diez años antes cuando habían adquirido aquella vivienda, le había insistido en que hicieran suyo el cuarto del segundo piso porque tenía paso a un balcón que tenía una vista impresionante del lugar y era perfecto para salir desde ahí en escoba a dar un paseo por los jardines.

El recuerdo se alojaba intacto en su memoria; el pelinegro se había cruzado de brazos, había hecho un mohín y había soltado un "Yo quiero dormir en la habitación de arriba" un poco enfurruñado, como si esperase a que le dijeran que no. Draco simplemente no pudo contradecirle. Harry muy pocas veces se había mostrado caprichoso y aquella habitación era casi tan grande como la otra, con su propio baño, así que no vio motivos para no aceptar.

Sacudió la cabeza para ahuyentar las imágenes. Ahora simplemente no quería estar en aquel lugar que le traía una serie de lindos recuerdos que en ese minuto no le apetecía que volvieran a su mente.

Entró entonces a la habitación. Normalmente la ocupaban sus padres cuando venían de visita, situación que no ocurría muy seguido.

Caminó directo hacia el baño, y con un movimiento de varita, abrió el grifo de la bañera, hizo que un recipiente de espuma para baño saliera del estante y así pudiese levitar sobre el agua e ir vaciando un poco de su contenido e hizo que una bandeja con una botella de Whisky de Fuego, un vaso, hielo y un cigarrillo flotaran en uno de los extremos.

Draco esperó unos cuantos minutos para que la bañera estuviera llena y luego se deshizo de sus ropas, dejando al descubierto su esbelta y pálida figura.

Se sumergió en el agua caliente, prendió su cigarrillo y tomó en una mano el vaso con Whisky. Lo miró durante varios segundos como si la idea no lo convenciera del todo, pero luego bebió un sorbo.

Sabía que no debía hacer ninguna de las tres cosas. Ni estar dándose un baño, ni estar fumando ni estar bebiendo a esas horas de la mañana, ya que en ese minuto debía estar en su trabajo cumpliendo con su rol de jefe en el departamento de "Enfermedades Mágicas" de San Mungo, pero se sentía demasiado agotado para hacer un buen desempeño. Le dolía la cabeza y sentía que habían pasado sólo unos minutos desde su discusión con Harry cuando en realidad ya habían transcurrido al menos doce horas.

Sin embargo, era la primera vez que faltaba al trabajo así que se dijo que se lo podía permitir.

Tosió y bebió otro sorbo de su Whisky. El licor quemó su garganta conforme se hacía paso en su sistema y antes de que la sensación acabara del todo puso el cigarrillo en sus labios y le dio una probada. Mientras el sabor del tabaco inundaba su boca maldijo al estúpido de Ronald Weasley por haberle pegado el vicio. Siempre supo que nunca saldría nada bueno de intentar congeniar con el círculo de amigos del pelinegro.

Draco, quien por fuera se veía bastante tranquilo con lo que estaba pasando, no pudo evitar suspirar lastimosamente y reparar en que todo iba cada vez peor. Agachó la mirada hacia el agua. Todo cambió tan rápido que se preguntó si había habido señales sobre su situación actual que él no había sabido interpretar. Algo que le hubiese dado una pista.

Pero no tuvo nada.

O al parecer, estaba muy sumergido en su vida perfecta que era muy probable que sólo las haya ignorado.

Suspiró y miró sus pálidos brazos, deteniéndose en su antebrazo izquierdo, ahí donde la marca tenebrosa estaba plasmada permanentemente en él.

Hace unos buenos años que desistió de sus intentos por quitarla.

Era inútil y Harry, el estúpido y malnacido de su esposo, le había convencido de que no lo hiciera, le había convencido incluso de lucirla con dignidad, porque así era el pelinegro, muy Gryffindor veía todo como acto de nobleza.

En una de sus escapadas nocturnas en Hogwarts, Harry había posado su mano en su brazo y por inercia Draco la había quitado como si le hubiese quemado el contacto con el chico. Harry sólo había fingido que no lo había notado así que volvió a cubrirla y esa vez Draco no volvió a retirarla. El pelinegro no le cuestionó absolutamente nada, sin embargo le dijo que cada uno era dueño de las decisiones que tomaba, y que muchas de esas decisiones conducían a los sujetos a ser grandes personas o no. Draco por supuesto se iba a burlar de él, sin embargo, Harry agregó que para él Draco era uno de ellos, de los grandes y valientes a los que admiraba y que si bien sabía que el rubio era un experto en hacer oídos sordos a las habladurías, le hizo prometer que jamás permitiera que algo que dijesen los demás le afectara. Draco le dijo que era un cursi por decir esas cosas, pero igual se lo prometió.

Y así, con sus aspiraciones definidas y las palabras del pelinegro en mente, estudió medimagia y comenzó a trabajar en el "Hospital San Mungo de Enfermedades y Heridas Mágicas" mientras nadie daba crédito a que un ex mortífago siguiera aquel camino. Por largo tiempo muy pocas personas aceptaron atenderse con él, pero su conocimiento, su vocación y lo que aportaba a la medicina fueron más grandes que su pasado.

Draco sacudió la cabeza como si así pudiese desechar el recuerdo mientras arrugaba la nariz y giraba un poco el brazo para esconder la marca y apagar el cigarrillo, dejándolo sobre la bandeja levitante.

Harry Potter. No quería pensar en él. Le dolía y le enojaba la poca confianza que tenía para con él después de tantos años y la situación que se estaba desarrollando a raíz de aquello. Draco estaba al tanto de que quizás había cometido un error pero no podía sólo explicarse cuando el pelinegro estaba afanado en escuchar lo que quería.

Además, si Harry no estaba dispuesto a poner de su parte y él se confesaba, era probable que el problema se agrandase aún más y Potter finalmente se sintiese más atacado.

¿Era posible que Harry no lo perdonara jamás?

Draco se contuvo de gruñir y a cambio se bebió de un solo trago todo el contenido de su vaso. Podía aprender a vivir sin Harry, claro, todo el mundo podía superar a alguien, sin embargo, sabía lo mucho que le costaría, mucho más de lo que estaría dispuesto a admitir.

Quizás en su adolescencia era sabio y estaba en lo correcto al decir que el amor era una mierda.

Se sumergió por completo en el agua hasta que sus pulmones imploraron por piedad y luego de eso atrajo con magia una toalla para secarse y salir de ahí enfundado en un albornoz.

Cuando entró a su habitación, la persona a quien menos quería ver en ese instante estaba parado justo en medio. Se preguntó cómo no lo había sentido llegar pero quizás estaba tan acostumbrado a su presencia que sus sentidos lo ignoraron.

Se sostuvieron la mirada lo que pareció ser una eternidad. Los ojos esmeralda de Harry estaban hinchados y su postura tensa.

Draco se irguió más aun y lo miró con altivez, no podía evitar esa posición de soberbia cuando discutía o se enfrentaba con alguien, y levantó las cejas para incitarlo a hablar.

Albergaba las esperanzas de que Harry volviese para escucharlo y poder aclarar finalmente las cosas, así que no quiso soltar palabra antes de que su marido lo hiciera.

No obstante, Harry no dijo nada por largos minutos y parecía decidido a quedarse plantado en el mismo lugar como una estatua. Draco rueda los ojos y estos pasan sin querer por el baúl tras Harry sobre la cama.

No era muy grande y por el rápido recorrido visual que Draco había hecho a su habitación en cuanto se percató de este, pudo deducir que tenía una hechizo expandible. Sintió como si una piedra cayera pesado en su estómago.

—Vengo por mis cosas, Draco –le dijo finalmente el pelinegro, esquivando sus ojos. —Me quedaré en casa de Ron y Hermione.

A Harry se le quebró la voz por un segundo a pesar de que su mirada era de ira, pero supo recomponerse al instante. Echó dentro lo que parecía ser lo último, sus pantuflas, y luego cerró el baúl bruscamente.

—Tienes la casa libre para ti y para Nott –agregó, adornando las palabras con odio, o algo muy parecido a eso.

Draco, titulándose experto en esconder lo que realmente sentía sólo se limitó a mirarlo a los ojos una vez más, y queriendo decirle que estaba equivocado y que si lo escuchara lo entendería, le sonrió.

—Por favor, no te olvides de dejar la puerta cerrada –le dijo, abriendo el cajón de un mueble cercano para sacar algo de su ropa.

—Que te den, Draco –le siseó Harry por última vez antes de desaparecer de su vista.


	4. Chapter 4

**Capítulo Cuatro **

_(Años atrás)_

Draco estaba sentado en la sala común de Slytherin mientras leía un interesante libro sobre hombres lobo.

Sin embargo, no podía disfrutar totalmente de la lectura porque el lugar estaba sumido en un vibrante murmullo provocado por las animadas conversaciones que mantenían los demás alumnos y por lo mucho que cruzaban la sala en dirección a los dormitorios.

Estaba por rendirse y cerrar el libro, cuando se percata que tanto Blaise como Pansy tomaban asiento en las butacas frente a él.

Draco le dedicó una mirada a cada uno que pasó a una expresión de confusión cuando ninguno parecía dispuesto a soltar palabra alguna y sólo se limitaron a observarlo.

—Draco –dijo finalmente Zabini, inquieto. —¿Estás seguro de que prefieres quedarte aquí... –intercambió una mirada con Pansy —…solo?

—Que si, Blaise –el rubio rodó los ojos cerrando su libro.

—Sabes que puedes contar siempre con nosotros… -insistió el moreno, relamiéndose los labios mientras parecía escoger sus palabras para continuar con el discurso, pero Pansy lo interrumpe.

—Calla, Blaise, que Draco no se queda para estar solo –acusó la chica justo cuando el rubio tenía preparado un suspiro cargado de falsa aflicción. Draco la miró y pudo ver como fruncía los labios para evitar asomar una maliciosa sonrisa que no logró ocultar. —Seguro queda con alguien. –agregó. Draco le clavó los ojos y sonrió haciéndose el desentendido.

—¿De qué hablas, Pansy? –preguntó Malfoy, apoyando la espalda en el respaldo de la butaca.

—Abre los ojos, Blaise, lo conocemos –dijo apuntando al rubio —Draco no está deprimido… Ni en lo más mínimo.

—Ya no le veo la gracia a Hogsmeade. –argumentó, encogiéndose de hombros. —No hay nada que me llame la atención.

—Pero es la oportunidad para salir del castillo –le recordó Blaise —Podrías comprar tú los dulces que nos encargas a nosotros.

—Pues si no quieres comprarlos, entonces devuélveme el dinero.

—Vamos, Draco, suéltalo ¿Con quién te ves? -Pansy se inclinó un poco hacia él mirando a su alrededor antes de posar los ojos ansiosa sobre los grises. —¿Te estás acostando con alguna chica?

—Si me estoy acostando con alguien o no es cosa mía, no te incumbe –respondió, incorporándose mientras sus amigos lo imitaban.

Comenzó a caminar hacia la salida de la sala común con Blaise y Pansy a sus espaldas.

—¿O sea que es cierto? –pregunta Blaise, sorprendido. —Entonces ¿Te sientes bien?

—Claro que se siente bien, Blaise, ni siquiera se ve distinto… - la chica arrugó la nariz. —¿Es una de nuestro grado? ¿Es alguna de mis amigas?

—¿Qué te hace creer que es Slytherin? –cuestionó, curioso.

—Ay, porque no te veo tirando con una Gryffindor –se carcajeó la chica.

—Déjalo, Pansy, si Draco quisiera estar con una Gryffindor no habría ningún problema... Ha pasado muy poco tiempo desde la guerra para que vengas tú ahora con tantos prejuicios. –apuntó el moreno.

—No dije que hubiese algo malo en eso… hablo de que a Draco no lo imagino con alguna chica de otra casa. –se explicó la pelinegra mientras bajaban las escaleras, siguiendo al rubio.

—No me veo con nadie, Parkinson, y si fuese así no es tu asunto –le dijo, fastidiado.

—¿Es alguien que conocemos? –preguntó Blaise, curioso mientras ya iban por el segundo piso.

Draco hizo un gesto de hastío antes de hablar.

—Me veo con Potter –admitió, encogiéndose de hombros y mirando a cada uno de sus amigos, quienes se encontraban a cada lado de él. —¿Contentos?

Los dos chicos se largan a reír.

—¿Es alguna de sexto? –insistió Pansy. Draco negó con la cabeza para intercambiar una mirada con Blaise pero al parecer, su amigo tampoco había creído en su confesión.

—¡Greengrass! –apuntó el moreno, abriendo mucho los ojos.

—Que pesados los dos –dijo Draco.

—¿A dónde vamos de todas formas?

—Yo a ninguna parte, ustedes a Hogsmeade. –sentencia el rubio llegando a las puertas del castillo. —Sólo me tomé la libertad de acompañarlos a la salida.

—Pero, Draco –Pansy soltó sus palabras con un leve berrinche. —Somos tus amigos…

—Lo sé –sonríe el rubio.

La chica mostró un mohín de disgusto mientras Blaise posaba una mano en el hombro de ésta.

—Ya, si no quiere contárnoslo, Pansy… Vamos, su chica quizás lo esté esperando –le guiña un ojo. Draco resopla.

—No es lo que creen pero ya… para qué darle vueltas al tema –dijo —Blaise, recuerda mis dulces y Pansy, tú me debes una pluma así que podrías traérmela.

—Bien, adiós –soltó la chica rendida.

—Adiós.

Draco se dio media vuelta y comenzó a caminar en dirección a la biblioteca del castillo, en el cuarto piso.

Y es que hace poco más de tres meses que él y Harry se veían _casualmente _por ese sector los días sábado.

Un día cualquiera Draco se había acercado al pelinegro, impulsado por la curiosidad que le causaba el repentino interés de Harry hacia él.

Lo vio sentado en un rincón de la biblioteca traspasando algún párrafo de un libro hacia un pergamino y no desaprovechó la oportunidad. Dio un breve paseo por el perímetro para comprobar que estaba solo y se acercó a él.

Estuvieron al menos una media, e incómoda, hora juntos y conversaron unos cuantos minutos de ese tiempo sobre temas que no sobrepasaron lo banal y que fueron suficientes para dejarle claro a Draco que Potter no estaba tramando nada.

Pero para el siguiente sábado, Draco, quien como de costumbre iba a pedir los libros que necesitaba para los deberes de esa semana, se sentó en la misma mesa del rincón a hojear unos cuantos ejemplares, sin embargo, es interrumpido por el pelinegro, que llevaba en la mano un libro de primer año.

Para el sábado siguiente a ese, Draco se sentía ligeramente expectante. Buscó sus libros, eligió los que requería y se fue a sentar a la mesa de las veces anteriores, y como sospechaba, Harry Potter no tardó en aparecerse por ahí. Al menos, pensó Draco, Potter ese día había tenido la sensatez de escoger un libro más apropiado y no uno que dejara en evidencia que tomó lo primero que encontró.

Y así fueron los sábados que le siguieron a ese.

Se formó un tácito acuerdo entre ambos que ninguno había tenido intenciones de romper conforme transcurrían las semanas.

Uno de los dos, principalmente Harry, buscaba de forma disimulada al otro para luego acercarse y fingir que todo había sido obra del destino.

El juego iba tan en serio que hasta fingían asombro cuando se encontraban.

"Oh, Malfoy, de nuevo te encuentro por aquí… te haré compañía", soltaba Harry a veces, mientras dejaba caer una serie de libros sobre quidditch en la mesa.

"¿Podrías dejar de seguirme, Potter? Esto ya es raro…" decía Draco por su parte cuando era él quien se lo encontraba, mientras tomaba asiento frente al pelinegro de todas formas.

Draco debía admitir, eso sí, que aquello era algo infantil. Él había convivido con el mago tenebroso más grande de todos los tiempos mientras que Potter se había enfrentado a él, pero ninguno de los dos parecía tener el valor suficiente para aceptar que el encuentro casual en realidad era planificado, y esperado, ni ninguno parecía dispuesto a dar el primer paso para acordar, con palabras, una hora y lugar donde quedar.

El rubio miró a su alrededor una vez más, pero no había ni rastros del ojiverde.

Había estado la última hora sentado en el lugar de siempre, alternando su mirada del libro a la entrada, pero Potter no se había dignado a asomar ni la punta de la nariz al menos.

Y a Draco no sabía que le molestaba más. Saber que esperaba por la llegada del Gryffindor o sentirse plantando, aun cuando no habían quedado en nada.

Lo que resultaba ser peor entonces, lo dejaron plantado sin plantarlo.

Frunció el ceño y se dedicó entonces de lleno a su libro, si no le quedaba de otra… pero a los minutos sintió que alguien lo miraba, y cuando subió la vista se encontró con los verdes ojos de Harry Potter puestos en él.

De brazos cruzados y apoyado en la pared junto a la puerta el muy descarado no despagaba ojo del rubio. Draco sorpresivamente lo pasó por alto, pero cualquiera que hubiese visto la cara de Potter puesta en el Slytherin diría que se lo estaba comiendo con la mirada sin una pizca de vergüenza.

El rubio se contuvo de devolverle la mirada y volvió sus ojos al texto pero le resultaba exasperante que el desvergonzado y raro de Potter siguiese mirándolo sin hacer nada, cual león asechando a su presa.

Sin volver su vista ni una sola vez al Gryffindor, Draco cerró su libro, tomó el resto que tenía junto a él y se dirige al mesón de Madame Pince para pedirlos y así poder sacarlos de la biblioteca.

Cada paso que dio para llegar a la mujer hacía que su enojo se incrementase, porque sentía la mirada de Potter sobre él y porque no se acercaba a darle ninguna explicación de su retraso.

Aunque, claro, no le debía ninguna explicación _porque_ no había ningún retraso _porque_ no había ningún compromiso.

La bibliotecaria le devolvió los libros al rubio, éste lo recibió y caminó grácilmente hacia la salida.

Había tenido en mente pasar junto a Potter sin si quiera mirarlo, pero eso le indicaría al ojiverde que estaba molesto y antes deshonraba a sus ancestros. Así que, provisto de toda esa soberbia que derrochaba, caminó hasta la salida, se detuvo junto al pelinegro, quien inmediatamente se irguió, le levantó ambas cejas y sonrió con altivez.

—Potter –se limitó a decir a modo de saludo.

No obstante, no esperó respuesta alguna y continuó con su camino.

No alcanzó a dar ni diez pasos cuando escuchó los de Potter a su espalda.

—Malfoy –lo llamó. Ni siquiera tuvo que alzar la voz ya que el pasillo estaba vacío y silencioso, quizás porque la mayoría estaba en Hogsmeade. —Espérame.

Draco se iba a girar, pero los dedos del Gryffindor alcanzan antes su túnica y lo tiran suavemente, animándolo a detenerse.

El rubio intenta no sorprenderse por lo rápido que lo había alcanzado e inmediatamente se zafa del agarre y clava sus ojos plateados sobre los verdes de Harry.

—Veo, Potter, que tampoco fuiste a Hogsmeade…

—Lo siento –soltó el pelinegro ignorando el comentario del rubio. —Planeaba venir antes pero…

—¿Lo siento por qué?–Draco se hizo el desentendido, encogiéndose de hombros. —¿De qué hablas, Potter?

—Bueno, pues, nos juntamos todos los sábados… hace tres meses al menos –dijo, mirándolo directamente a los ojos —No hemos dicho nada, pero no me puedes negar que no lo hacemos a consciencia…

—No te entiendo –fingió Draco. Potter rueda los ojos.

—¿Por qué no fuiste a Hogsmeade? –le espeta el pelinegro, cruzándose de brazos.

—Pff… me aburro. No hay nada nuevo en ese pueblucho… prefiero mil veces quedarme a leer un libro.

—Bueno, pues yo me quedé por ti –soltó el pelinegro, tajante. Draco debe ignorar con todas sus fuerzas que su pulso se disparó ante las palabras del Gryffindor.

—Lo noté –suelta sarcástico, ya que estuvo solo la última hora.

—Hablo en serio, Malfoy. –confiesa y luego hace una pausa, como si no se convenciera aún de lo que estaba por decir —Me despedí cuanto antes de Ron y Hermione y venía hacia acá tan rápido… me di cuenta que esperé toda la semana por esto… -suspiró —No sé qué me sucede, pero es en lo único que pienso todo los días hasta que llega el sábado…

Draco se mantiene tal cual, muy bien parado y con la frente en alto, pero por dentro sus latidos amenazaban con acelerar cada vez más. Potter no despegaba los ojos de los suyos. Parecía un poco desesperado, como si la situación lo inquietase y lo incitara a actuar sin pensar.

Bueno, se trataba de Potter. El hacía todo más por instinto que por raciocinio.

El rubio no se había dado cuenta pero en algún minuto había dejado de respirar. Y como no. Si Potter, el Gryffindor al que más había detestado en su momento parecía estar confesando los mismos sentimientos que afloraban en él. Y aquello era para quedarse de piedra.

Mantuvo la vista en el intenso verde de Potter pero no dijo nada.

—No supe que hacer –prosiguió el moreno —No sé qué hacer, realmente, porque Draco, no te puedo sacar de mi cabeza... –agregó.

Draco no supo muy bien que fue exactamente lo que lo atacó y se apoderó de él. Pero en un segundo miraba a un Potter atormentado, y al segundo siguiente había eliminado toda la distancia entre ellos para besarlo.

Sus labios se encontraron ansiosamente, como si toda la vida hubiesen aguardado a que este momento llegase al fin.

Draco había perdido la cuenta de todas las chicas a las que había besado anteriormente y pasaron, sin querer, por su mente a los únicos dos chicos que había besado, pero los labios de Potter eran algo totalmente distinto que no tenía con qué comparar. Estaban tibios, húmedos, sabían a dulces de limón y se movían lentamente contra los de él, con delicadeza y un poco de timidez.

Sin creer todavía lo que estaba sucediendo, Draco sube la mano hasta el rostro de Potter, para acercarlo aún más, para sentir el contacto de su piel contra su palma y saber que lo que sucedía en ese minuto era real y no una fantasía creada por su mente. Su mejilla estaba tibia y no imaginaba que su rostro fuese tan suave.

Harry hizo lo mismo. Draco sintió como el moreno ponía su mano en su cuello y subía por el hasta enredar los dedos en las finas hebras de su cabello.

Jamás imaginó que besar a Potter fuera lo más placentero que había hecho en su vida, era como si una necesidad que no había descubierto hasta ahora fuese satisfecha por fin, desencadenando una serie de sensaciones que se alojaban agradablemente en su estómago, provocando un calor complaciente y un cosquilleo suave.

Sus bocas no parecían querer alejarse jamás y la una buscaba a la otra con vehemencia.

A pesar de que el beso era intenso iban con calma y a duras a penas, ambos se comienzan a separar, apaciguando la desesperación con pequeños y leves besos, como de reserva antes de alejarse por completo.

Se miraron a los ojos y ninguno dijo nada por unos buenos segundos.

—Creo que esto explica mucho –Potter lo miró con las mejillas encendidas, asomando una leve sonrisa.

—Todo lo vuelves más complicado, Potter –el rubio rueda los ojos. Harry sonríe y atrapa los labios del rubio nuevamente contra los suyos.

Draco se dice que podría estar toda una vida besando al moreno.

—¿Deberíamos hablar sobre esto? –preguntó Harry separándose del chico mientras se rascaba la cabeza. Sus mejillas seguían encendidas, como si todo lo sucedido lo avergonzara demasiado.

—Definitivamente, Potter, pero no ahora. –Sentencia el Slytherin.

Harry asiente y se quedan en silencio unos segundos. Ninguno estaba muy seguro de que decir a continuación.

Harry había buscado a Draco con intenciones de explicarse por su retraso con alguna burda excusa pero no estaba entre sus planes confesarse ni menos que Draco correspondiese de esa forma.

Ni mucho menos que se besaran.

—Bien, estuve una hora en la biblioteca así que yo me devuelvo a mi sala común –Draco señala uno de los libros para acompañar sus palabras. Harry parece decepcionado pero ocultó rápidamente su expresión.

—¿No te quieres quedar? –preguntó.

—Si hubieras llegado antes… -El rubio se encogió de hombros y le sonrío.

—¿Te irás, entonces? –Preguntó Potter algo perplejo. Draco asintió. —¿Te puedo besar otra vez?

—Le quitas todo el encanto si preguntas –dijo Draco, aunque si era sincero, no le quitaba el encanto a nada.

Ambos vuelven a unir sus labios una vez más y aunque las ganas gritaban por continuar, el sentido común le ordena a Draco que era suficiente, si bien el pasillo estaba desierto tampoco podían abusar de su suerte. Alguien o algo los podía ver.

Draco miró a los orbes esmeraldas una vez más. Se preguntó hace cuánto tiempo éstos habían dejado de mirarlos con antipatía y rechazo.

No lo recordaba, pero atesoró por años en su memoria el recuerdo de los verdes ojos tras esas redondas gafas anticuadas justo después de ese primer beso.

Nunca más volvieron a mirarse con esa hostilidad y casi repugnancia, como lo habían hecho por tanto tiempo.

Hasta doce años después. Cuando todos apuntaba a que ese sería el final de ambos.


	5. Chapter 5

**Capítulo cinco **

_(Actualmente)_

Harry se miraba al espejo mientras se abotonaba el último botón de su camisa.

Acomodó el cuello de ésta, se colgó su túnica e intentó sonreírle a su reflejo pero no logró buenos resultados, así que sin más, comenzó a buscar lo que necesitaba para ir a dar una vuelta por el Ministerio de Magia y cumplir con su papel de auror.

Estaba guardando la varita en el bolsillo interior de su túnica cuando un par de débiles golpecitos en la puerta lo interrumpen.

—Tío Harry –escuchó la voz de la pequeña antes de que se acercase a abrir. —¿Estás ahí, tío?

—Hola, Rose –el mayor le dedicó una sonrisa mientras la pequeña se adentraba en la habitación. —¿Cómo estás? ¿Ya tomaste tu desayuno? –la pelirroja asintió posando sus azules ojos sobre él, pero no respondió, se limitó a escanearlo de pies a cabeza antes de asomar la cabeza hacia el pasillo.

—¡Sí, mamá! ¡Tiene puesto su traje de auror! –gritó. Confundido, Harry abre la boca para cuestionar que había sido todo aquello pero antes de poder hacerlo Hermione se aparece justo a su lado, logrando sobresaltarlo.

—¿A dónde crees que vas, Harry? –cuestionó la mujer, cruzándose de brazos y frunciéndole levemente el ceño al igual que hacía con Ron cuando este hacía alguna tontería.

—¿A dónde te parece que voy, Hermione? ¿A jugar quidditch? –le respondió sarcástico mientras le quitaba delicadamente a Rose de las manos un frasco de poción para dormir sin sueños que había dejado en la mesita de noche.

—Pero es domingo. –le soltó la chica, exasperada.

Harry se tuvo que ver obligado a reprimir las ganas de rodar los ojos. Suspiró y sus ojos se posaron en la puerta, justo a tiempo para ver a Ron asomando la cabeza al cuarto.

—Hola, chicos ¿reunión aquí? –soltó, parándose bajo el umbral con una enorme sonrisa en el rostro, sin embargo, fijó sus ojos en el ceño fruncido de su esposa y en el semblante malhumorado de su amigo y pareció unir unas piezas en su cabeza. Su rostro se tornó incómodo en seguida. Normalmente evitaba discusiones en que tenía que estar de lado de su amigo o de su esposa. —Oh, acabo de recordar que iba a preparar el almuerzo. Nos vemos abajo. Vamos, Rose, cariño, seguro tienes hambre.

—No tengo hambre, papá.

—Ron, dile algo a Harry –pidió la mujer. —Quiere ir a trabajar.

—Hermione, estoy a punto de cumplir los treinta años… ya sé muy bien lo que hago.

—Cariño, es cierto. Harry está bastante grande para saber lo que hace. –intercambió una mirada con su amigo a la que Harry respondió asintiendo enérgicamente con la cabeza —Además, cada uno tiene su manera de afrontar los… momentos difíciles.

Hermione le frunció todavía más el ceño.

—Harry lleva casi dos semanas aquí ¿y cuánto tiempo de eso lo hemos visto? Se ha dedicado a doblar turnos y a rechazar sus días libres. –Harry hizo una mueca de hastío, e irritado se cruza de brazos. —No estás durmiendo bien y ni siquiera te comes la cena que te dejo.

—Em… lo que dice Hermione también es cierto, amigo.

—¡Claro que me la como! –mintió, pasándose una mano por el cabello, despeinándolo.

—Se la das al crup –acusó la chica de forma tan intimidante que hizo que Harry trastrabillara. El pelinegro se dijo que jamás se perdonaría por no haber persuadido a Hermione de que se volviese auror. Con esa mirada no habría criminal que se atreviese a mentir.

—Llego tan cansado que sólo quiero dormir, Herm. –confesó. Hermione endureció aún más su mirada.

—Agradecería que no lo hicieras. Hay ingredientes que lo hinchan y luego eructa fuego... y Ron ¿por qué le compraste esa cosa a Rose? –agregó irritada, dejando una mano en su cabeza y la otra en su muy _embarazado _vientre. —Como sea, Harry, eso no es sano.

—Bien, bien, le conseguiré un medicamento al crup.

—Hablo de lo que estás haciendo. –vociferó su amiga. Harry se deja caer sobre la cama rendido, porque quizás Hermione tenía razón y estas dos semanas de intenso trabajo le pasarían la cuenta tarde o temprano —Te enfermarás.

Ron se sentó junto a él, tomando a su hija en brazos mientras miraba de Harry a Hermione.

—Harry, sabes que somos tus amigos y que nos puedes confiar lo que sea, no importa qué. –Le comentó el pelirrojo mientras Rose intentaba subirse a sus hombros —No te exigimos nada, pero llevas dos semanas aquí y sólo sabemos que "discutiste" con Draco. Es bueno desahogarse.

—Te queremos apoyar, Harry. Si quieres tomarte unos días para solo estar en cama viendo televisión, perfecto… Pero debes tomar un alto para descansar y pensar las cosas. –Le sonríe Hermione, tomando asiento frente a ellos en una butaca la cual acaba de transformar de una almohada.

Harry suspiró intentando parecer sereno, con intenciones de hacerle creer a sus amigos que la situación no era tan grave como ellos pensaban. Pero era cierto que llevaba dos semanas en la casa de sus amigos, sin haberles comentado la verdadera razón de su necesidad de alojamiento, sin haber intentado siquiera cruzar alguna palabra con Draco, y haciendo cuando pudiese para no pensar ni un solo segundo en el rubio. Harry sabía que lo único que podía mantenerlo así de distraído era su trabajo.

—Chicos, yo sólo quiero mantenerme ocupado –respondió, intentando sonreír pero su tono de voz dejó en evidencia sus verdaderos sentimientos.

—Pues esta no es la forma, Harry –sentenció la chica, adoptando un tono de voz más suave.

—¿Has hablado con Draco? –preguntó Ron. Harry subió los ojos a los azules de su amigo y sonrió levemente. No recordaba en qué punto de la vida el pelirrojo había dejado de llamar al rubio Malfoy o hurón para comenzar a llamarlo por su nombre.

Harry apoyó los codos en sus rodillas y la barbilla en sus manos negando con la cabeza, mostrándose todo lo derrotado que en realidad se sentía.

—¿Qué pasó entre ustedes? –Agregó Ron. Harry abrió la boca para responder pero tanto él como Hermione posaron la vista en la pequeña que esperaba igual de interesada que su padre la respuesta.

—Luego les cuento –dijo, quitándose finalmente la túnica.

—Deberías despejarte un rato ¿no te parece? –sugiere Hermione —Podrías ir a volar un rato con Ron, o ir a pasear a algún lado…

—Si quieres, podrías ir por unos ingredientes que me faltan para el almuerzo y por cervezas, y nos pasamos la tarde bebiendo –Harry asintió, no era mala idea.

—Increíble. Como Ron hará el almuerzo yo prepararé las cosas en el patio y almorzamos al aire libre –Hermione sonríe —los días por fin están mejorando.

—¿Puedes tú sola? ¿No necesitas ayuda por tu embarazo? –pregunta Harry. Y es que parecía que en cualquier minuto Hermione daba a luz. La chica vuelve a fruncirle el ceño.

—Estoy embarazada, no enferma. ¡Claro que puedo!

—Bien, bien… Sólo preguntaba –el chico se encoge de hombros. —Denme la lista de lo que hay que comprar y voy en seguida.

—Pero quítate tú traje. –Ordenó Hermione incorporándose —No quiero que vayas vestido de auror y que luego mandes una lechuza avisando que no vendrás.

—Jó, si, mamá –se burla el pelinegro, ganándose una mirada enfurecida de la chica mientras caminaba hasta la puerta para salir de la habitación.

—¿Puedo ir contigo, tío Harry? –pregunta Rose, sonriente.

—Oh, sería buena idea, así nos aseguramos de que vuelvas –ríe Ron, atándole el alborotado cabello a la chica en un moño alto.

—Por supuesto que puedes venir conmigo, Rose –asintió Harry, mientras se paraban de la cama —Espérame en la sala con tus padres y nos vamos ¿si?

La chica sonrió y estiró los brazos para que el pelinegro la levantara.

—¿Y pasaremos a ver la tienda de mascotas?

—Claro ¿Por qué no? –respondió Harry, tomándola entre sus brazos.

—Y, y, y ¿vamos a la tienda de tío George?

—Si, sería una muy buena idea –asintió. —Tú serás la guía.

—No le digas eso, que querrá recorrer todo el país… -Le aconsejó Ron.

—Pasaremos también a Florean Fortescue por un helado ¿te parece la idea? –Pregunta Harry, entregándole la niña a su amigo.

—¿De dos sabores?

—Ni se te ocurra, Harry –exclamó Hermione que pasaba por fuera de la habitación y había escuchado el fragmento de conversación —Luego no tendrá hambre y no se comerá el almuerzo.

—Entendido, Hermione –le dijo, luego bajó la voz para que fuese audible sólo en la habitación —Serán seis sabores ¿si?

—Come todo el helado que puedas, nena –le dijo el pelirrojo a su hija mientras salían de la habitación para que Harry se cambiase de ropa. —Ahora, vamos abajo a esperar a Harry.

—Tío ¿Luego pasamos a San Mungo a ver al tío Draco? Seguro ya se le pasó el enojo… -pregunta la pequeña. Harry inmediatamente siente un malestar.

—Rose ¿De qué hablamos hace unas semanas? –la reprendió Ron, mientras Rose parecía hacer intentos por recordarlo.

—Tranquilo, Ron, no importa –dice el chico haciendo un gesto de despreocupación, luego le sonríe a la niña —Draco está muy ocupado con su trabajo así que no debemos ir a molestarlo…

—Pero, ayer con mamá pasamos a verlo –la chica se cruzó de brazos, haciendo un mohín. —Y no tenía tanto trabajo…

—¿Ayer tú qué? –pregunta Harry, sorprendido, volviendo la vista a Ron quien de pronto se veía muy apresurado por salir de ahí —¿Tu sabías?

—Bueno, pues… tu sabes, Hermione y Parkinson están cada vez más unidas… quizás porque las dos están embarazadas… es probable que solo pasaran a saludar.

—No, papi –dijo la chica —recuerda que queríamos saber si estaba bien. Después de eso vimos a la tía Pansy…

Ron se apresura por dejar a la pequeña en el piso.

—Rose. ¿Por qué no vas a pedirle a tu madre que te busque un abrigo?.

La pequeña asiente y corre a buscar a su madre.

—¿Cómo está? –le pregunta a Ron, más duro de lo que pretendía.

—Mal –responde el pelirrojo —Claro, que no lo confesó ni se le notaba, pero por lo que le dijo a Hermione está trabajando medio día… y eso en Draco es…

—Inusual. –Completó la frase.

—Ya, como sea. Olvídate y ve a comprar ¿si? Después hablamos.

Y así había hecho. Harry había salido con Rose de una mano directo al callejón Diagon a intentar distraerse y que su mente no viajara a su casa, o a Draco.

Para su sorpresa no fue tarea difícil. Llevar a una niña pequeña con él lo mantenía tan ocupado que fue imposible pensar en sus problemas sin dejar de estar al pendiente de la seguridad de su sobrina y de responder a las mil y una preguntas que hacía.

Lo primero que hicieron fue pasar por su bóveda en Gringotts, porque habiendo estado tan sumido en su trabajo y habiendo gozado de la hospitalidad de sus amigos, no había necesitado casi nada de dinero y lo único que disponía de efectivo eran dos galeones.

Luego pasaron por la tienda de animales a comprar un remedio contra la hinchazón del crup y Harry tuvo que obligarse a no comprarle a Rose el gato que tanto le había gustado y con el que estuvo tan entretenida unos buenos minutos, pero sabía que si llegaba a la casa con una nueva mascota Hermione se molestaría tanto que todos correrían peligro, Rose lloraría y el gato sería la cena del crup.

Luego pasaron por Sortilegios Weasley, pero era domingo y George no visitaba la tienda ese día así que tuvieron que contentarse con recorrer un par de veces los pasillos mientras Rose le daba una larga lista de razones de por qué su madre no la dejaría llevar ningún producto a la escuela.

—¡Pero si los artículos de Sortilegios Weasley son muy populares! –le dijo el pelinegro a Rose —Todos llevarán uno que otro a Hogwarts.

—Pero mamá dice que iré a otra escuela antes de ir a Hogwarts. –Rose se llevó las manos a la boca como para ocultar una sonrisa llena de emoción —Con niños muggles, tío. ¿Tú fuiste a una, no?

Después de Sortilegios Weasley, fueron por un helado a Florean Fortescue y hace tanto tiempo que Harry no iba que le costó mucho más que a Rose decidirse por los sabores que quería.

Más tarde fueron por los ingredientes que Ron necesitaba y las cervezas, sin embargo, una vez terminada las compras Harry y Rose tuvieron que correr a una botica por una poción para el dolor de estómago ya que al parecer había dejado que la niña tomase más helado del que podía aguantar. La señora que atendía aseguró que el efecto era inmediato, y mientras esperaban por estos, él y la pequeña Granger-Weasley evaluaron las posibles consecuencias de contarle lo sucedido a Hermione, así que, sin dejar de sentirse un poco culpable, acordaron en que aquello sería un secreto entre ambos y la mujer de la tienda.

Llegaron a casa justo a tiempo para entregarle a Ron los ingredientes en el momento indicado, y cuando Hermione le preguntó a su hija como lo había pasado, la chica intercambió una fugaz mirada con Harry y con un mohín le contó a su madre lo mucho que le insistió a Harry para que le comprase un helado pero este no había cedido en ningún momento. A pesar de ello, al momento del almuerzo su mentira salió al descubierto cuando Rose no comió más de una cucharada de su comida.

Harry recordó una situación similar un par de meses atrás, pero Draco, muy sigiloso, había encantado la cuchara de Rose para que cada vez que la llenase de comida, ésta fuese a parar a los platos de alguno de los demás integrantes.

Ahora, el pelinegro se estrujó la cabeza para recordar el hechizo pero lo único que pudo recordar fue a Draco.

Cuando acabaron de comer, hicieron una rápida visita a la madriguera para dejar a Rose con sus abuelos y luego los tres volvieron a la casa. Salieron al jardín y se sentaron alrededor de una pequeña fogata, hechizo de Ron, porque a pesar de que estaba terminando el invierno, las tardes seguían siendo muy heladas.

—¿Recuerdan, chicos, cuando nos pasábamos algunas tardes de los domingo en la cabaña de Hagrid? –Preguntó el pelirrojo con un deje de nostalgia en sus palabras —Y nos daba unos horribles caramelos que casi hacía que se nos salieran los dientes –agregó, riendo antes de llevarse la botella de cerveza a los labios.

Harry y Hermione asintieron con una sonrisa en el rostro.

—Deberíamos ir a verlo, los tres. –comentó el pelinegro —Hace un mes al menos que no lo veo.

—Ni nosotros… con lo del trabajo –dijo la chica —¿Creen que le gusten los crups?

—Escupen fuego, debe amarlos –el pelirrojo se encoge de hombros —Pero ni pienses regalar el crup de Rose, Hermione.

—Bien, bien, pero si Rose llega a tener una sola quemadura entonces serás hombre muerto, Ronald –Hermione lo apunta con su dedo acusatorio, Harry bebe un sorbo de cerveza divertido pero el dedo no tardó en apuntarlo a él —Y tú también, Harry, no creas que no sé que tú ayudaste a Ron a conseguir a esa criatura.

—Ron, era un secreto –lo regaña.

—Hermione es diabólica, Harry, entiéndeme –la burla hizo que el ceño fruncido de Hermione se alivianara. Los tres ríen y se quedan unos segundos en silencio.

—¿Cuándo estará Hugo con nosotros? –Preguntó Harry, apuntando al vientre de Hermione.

—Ayer fui con un medimago… -Ron la interrumpe.

—Harry ya sabes que estuviste con Draco.

—Oh… bueno, sólo quería saber si estaba bien… Pansy me comentó algo pero ella con lo de su embarazo y su trabajo no ha tenido tiempo de quedar con él, y Blaise no está en el país así que me tenía inquieta… -Harry interrumpe la veloz explicación de Hermione. Tampoco es como que le importase o le sorprendiera de que la mujer se preocupase por el rubio. Llevaban al menos diez años compartiendo navidades, años nuevos, cumpleaños y otras tantas festividades, que sería extraño si no le importase en lo más mínimo.

—Hermione, está bien, sólo continúa.

—Bien, fui a ver a Draco porque quería saber cómo estaba –Comenta —y en cuanto entre a su consultorio me miró, agitó su varita y me dijo –Hermione se aclaró la voz y adoptó una expresión engreída para imitar el semblante de Malfoy —En ocho días más tendrás a esa cabeza roja. Te diría que será un hermoso bebé pero el padre es Weasley…

Ron estalló en risas.

—Ya quiero ver cuando tenga un hijo… Seguro el crío tendrá cara de estar oliendo algo mal todo el… -Ron deja a la mitad su "chiste" debido a la intensa mirada de Hermione sobre él.

Harry, por supuesto, entendía que era una broma, entendía que él y Draco todo el tiempo se lanzaban ese tipo de comentarios, y aunque alguno no estuviese presente, los dos sabían que tarde o temprano alguien les comentaría lo que se había hablado del otro a sus espaldas. Por eso podía entender que Ron soltó de forma tan natural sus palabras.

También Harry entendía que como Ron no sabía con claridad que tan enojados estaban ellos, o en su defecto, que tan herido se sentía Harry por la traición de Draco, que en ningún momento imaginó que sus palabras fuesen tan inoportunas.

Y además, era una simple burla que Harry, como el adulto maduro que era, podía haber ignorado de lo más bien.

Pero no pudo evitar que dolieran profundamente, como si el pelirrojo las hubiese dicho con intenciones reales de herirlo.

Harry, quien había intentado a toda costa las últimas dos semanas no pensar en Draco, en ese minuto todo sus sentimientos parecieron encontrarse.

Suspiró y bebió una cerveza, como intentando camuflar el torbellino de emociones que se desataba en su interior.

Era confuso.

Lo extrañaba.

Extrañaba llegar a su casa y comer junto a Draco, extrañaba el cuerpo del rubio junto al suyo mientras dormían y extrañaba hacer el amor con el ojigris antes de ir al trabajo.

Pero al mismo tiempo no quería saber nada de él.

No quería que fuese lo primero que venía a su mente en cuanto cerraba los ojos. No quería acercarse a la casa. No quería sentirlo cerca mientras dormía ni quería ver sus grises ojos al despertar.

Había momentos en que se decía a él mismo que podía olvidar el engaño y perdonarlo si prometía que aquello no se repetiría otra vez, pero al segundo de esa posible solución, se decía que si lo hacía nada volvería a ser igual porque la confianza ya estaba quebrantada.

Se acomodó más en la silla, y con los ojos en su amigo se dijo que era muy infantil sentirse así por un simple comentario.

—Acordamos con Draco, hace un tiempo y lo volvimos a hablar hace unos meses, nada de niños hasta que no tengamos unas vidas más calmadas… -Harry suspiró antes de beber otro largo sorbo de cerveza. —No paramos en casa más que los fines de semana… -Agregó e intercambió una mirada con sus amigos —Y ahora… no, no creo.

—¿Qué pasó entre ustedes, Harry? –Preguntó Ron directamente después de una pausa, suspirando con la misma melancolía con la que lo había hecho Harry.

—Draco me ha estado siendo infiel. –Respondió Harry sin rodeos, apoyando todo su peso en el respaldo de la butaca. Pensó que le iba a costar decirlo en voz alta, pero no fue así en lo absoluto, había repetido las palabras tantas veces en su mente que éstas solo salieron de entre sus labios.

—¿De qué…de qué hablas? –La incredulidad en el tono de Hermione descolocó a Harry. —¿Cómo? ¿Con quién?

—¿Hablas en serio?... –Ron lo miraba sorprendido —No puedo creerlo.

—Tampoco quiero creerlo… Hubiese preferido cualquier cosa… Pero se ha estado acostando con Nott…

—¿Con Theodore? –exclamó Ron con el ceño fruncido.

—Con el mismo.

—Pero, Harry… ¿Estás seguro? –preguntó Hermione todavía escéptica, apresurándose por agregar un nuevo comentario antes de que Harry se le adelantara. —Ellos son compañeros de trabajo… Ambos son jefes de un departamento en San Mungo… Quizás hayas imagina…

—¡Los vi, Hermione! –El pelinegro se vio en la obligación de interrumpir a su amiga. Hermione se llevó una mano hacia la boca, como para ocultar su sorpresa pero Ron no la disimuló para nada. Harry entonces decidió explicarse. Sus amigos preguntarían de todas formas —Hace tiempo que las visitas de Nott son frecuentes en casa, más allá de lo que debería ser profesional…

—Con la cantidad de pacientes que deben atender, me imagino que tiene poco tiempo para investigaciones y eso… -Defiende Ron. Harry se siente molesto y ligeramente sorprendido. Ron siempre estaba de su parte.

—Ron hablo de visitas temprano en la mañana, cuando me iba al trabajo… O los fines de semana, o incluso cuando ya nos íbamos a dormir. –Cuenta el pelinegro, apretando los puños para que no hubiese tanta ira en sus palabras como en verdad sentía. —Yo me iba a dormir porque llegaba Nott y se encerraban en el despacho a continuar con sus investigaciones… Yo jamás desconfié de él…

—Harry…

—Déjame terminar. –le soltó a la chica —No digo que desde ese entonces me ha estado poniendo los cuernos… Quizás las cosas se dieron con el tiempo. Se ven a diario, trabajan en lo mismo. Yo que sé. Una cosa llevó a la otra… Me gustaría pensar que Draco está arrepentido…

—Pero eso no quiere decir que te fue infiel –Opinó el pelirrojo, tendiéndole a Harry otra cerveza que reemplazara a la botella vacía que tenía en sus manos.

—El día que vine con ustedes había llegado de nuestra misión, Ron ¿lo recuerdas? –Tanto el aludido como la chica asintieron frenéticamente —Cuando entré a la habitación me los encontré en la cama…

—¿Los encontraste teniendo sexo? –preguntó Ron boquiabierto.

—No, Ron, joder, por Merlín no. Estaban durmiendo, los dos en nuestra cama. Habían pasado la noche juntos Draco estaba sólo en bóxer y Nott a un lado, con _mi _pijama.

—Pero, Harry… -Comenzó a decir Hermione, sin embargo, ningún argumento de los que tenía parecía ser sólido porque se quedó callada.

—Ninguno se molestó en explicarme algo. –Continuó Harry, su garganta quemaba pero no flaqueó en ningún momento. —Nott parecía que se iba a hacer pis en cuanto me vio, quiso hablar pero ustedes entenderán que no quería escuchar ni mierda de él… Quería que Draco me explicara… -El pelinegro se lleva la cerveza a los labios deseando que fuese algo más fuerte. —Draco le dijo que se largara y luego sólo discutimos…

—¿Qué te dijo Draco? –preguntó Hermione, frunciendo el ceño mientras se acariciaba el vientre con una mano. Por la expresión de su amiga, Harry no supo descifrar si ella estaba muy molesta o estaba muy concentrada analizando la situación que Harry describía.

—Que entre él y Nott no había pasado nada, que están investigando a ese estúpido paciente sin cura, pero tampoco me quiso explicar que hacía durmiendo con él…

—Amigo, no sé qué decir –Comentó Ron acariciando su espalda por unos pocos segundos —Con todo lo que me dices… tú y Draco, son… bueno, no lo creía capaz a ninguno… Yo en serio lo siento, Harry.

— Lo que quiere decir Ron, y me sumo, es que tú y Draco son el uno para el otro… -Explica Hermione —Es muy difícil de creer que haya hecho algo así…

—Tampoco creía que fuese capaz…

—¿Has hablado con él?

—¿Desde entonces? Nope –responde. —No quiero. Sé que es lo mejor pero cada vez que pienso en lo que pude haber encontrado de haber llegado de noche me da asco, rabia, tristeza… Es, no lo sé.

—Creo que me lo puedo imaginar –El pelirrojo vuelve a suspirar, como para demostrar empatía por Harry.

—Tómate el tiempo que necesites, pero tarde o temprano tienes que enfrentar la situación, Harry… -Hermione le da un apretón de manos. Harry imaginó que sería una situación incómoda contarles a sus amigos, sin embargo, fue todo lo contrario. Casi podía sentir que eran unos niños de nuevo compartiéndole sus inquietudes sobre Voldemort. Agradeció infinitamente por tenerlos.

—No sé si deba contártelo –Hermione intercambió una mirada con Ron. El pelirrojo pareció querer interrumpirla por unos segundos pero no dijo nada. —Bueno, voy a un médico _muggle _también, aunque voy más por las ecografías. La última cita fue hace una semana y con Ron nos encontramos a los _aludidos _ por ahí.

—¿Te refieres a Draco y Nott? –Preguntó Harry, sorprendido y sintiendo una fuerte punzada de dolor en el pecho al escuchar el nombre del _amante_.

—Em, sí. –dijo Hermione. —Estaban atosigando a una pobre chica con una tanda de preguntas sobre especialidades médicas, exámenes clínicos y otras cosas con respecto a la medicina _muggle. _

—Bueno, pues, infiel o no quiere llegar a alguna maldita cura para el paciente ¿no? –razonó Harry, sintiéndose molesto.

—Sí, la cosa es que cuando dije en broma que no hechizaran a la chica para seguir con sus respuestas, Nott pareció muy incómodo y soltó una risa bastante falsa…

—No me pidas que vaya a investigarlo –Interrumpe Harry —Además, no creo que Draco fuese a hacer algo ilegal…

—Déjame acabar, Harry, yo tampoco lo creo… -Exclamó la chica —Pero ambos se vinieron con nosotros… Fuimos por un café y Draco me embargó a mí con las preguntas… Me pidió también que le ensañara a usar la computadora.

—Prefecto, me avisas cuando venga para no estar aquí –Sentenció el chico. Sabía que estaba comportándose como un niño pero no pudo morderse la lengua. Hermione rodó los ojos.

—A lo que voy, Harry Potter, es que deberías dejar que te cuente bien su punto de vista. –La chica levantó las palmas a la altura de sus hombros —No estoy diciendo que no tengas razón, pero quizás Draco tenga una buena explicación y todas las visitas de Nott si hayan sido con motivo laboral… ¿Crees tú que Draco Malfoy estaría buscando apoyo en la medicina muggle si no encontrase alguna respuesta a lo que está buscando? –La chica bebió un sorbo de su jugo antes de proseguir —Porque muy superado tendrá todo su tema con los _muggle _pero no creo que piense que la medicina no mágica sea más exacta que la que él practica…

—¿Y cómo explicas que Harry lo haya encontrado en la cama con Nott? –Apuntó Ron, frunciéndole el ceño.

—Eres auror, Ron… No puedes quedarte con una sola versión… -Ron quiso replicar pero se contuvo. Era Harry quien tenía ver si hacía caso a las palabras de Hermione, no él.

—Como sea, Harry, eres bienvenido aquí el tiempo que sea necesario. –Le sonríe al pelinegro. Harry tuvo intenciones de devolverle la sonrisa pero era como si los músculos de su rostro estuvieran en contra del gesto.

—Necesitarán un par de manos con un nuevo bebé en casa…

—Exacto –afirmó Hermione.

—Salud por Hugo –dijo Harry alzando su botella de cerveza. No quería seguir hablando de Draco.

_Hola!_

_Muchísimas gracias por leer!_

_Me acabo de dar cuenta de que no lo puse antes, pero debo agradecer a la hermosa NaoCoffee (Así es su usuario en Wattpad) por betear todos estos capítulos. _

_Muchas gracias!_

_Espero tengan un lindo día!_

_Nos leemos_

_-Mai._


	6. Chapter 6

_**Capítulo seis**_

_(Años atrás)_

Harry había ensayado por días las palabras exactas que debería decir para cuando llegara el momento. E incluso, minutos antes las había repasado tantas veces en su cabeza que pensaba que se sabría el discurso de memoria por el resto de su vida.

Pero se equivocaba.

Ahí estaba, con dos pares de ojos expectantes sobre él. Azul y castaño mirándolos fijamente demandando la razón del llamado y él, con la lengua pegada al paladar y la mente totalmente en blanco.

Y es que las palabras quizás a donde habían ido a parar. Todas. Porque por más que quería expresarse, nada salía de su boca.

—¿Y bien? –preguntó Hermione, algo cautelosa, intercambiando una rápida mirada con Ron —¿Qué es lo que nos querías decir? -agregó. Su postura inquieta lo incomodaba aún más, pero no podía culpar a su amiga. Era muy probable que él estuviese pálido como el papel debido a los nervios y quizás ella pensaba que el motivo de la cita tenía que ver con el mago tenebroso ya extinto.

_Dos palabras _se dijo Harry _sólo son dos palabras, pausa y luego serán cuatro. No es tan difícil _intentó echándose ánimos, pero nada dio resultado.

El campo de quidditch estaba desierto, lo que le aseguraba totalmente que nadie más sería testigo de lo que se hablase en el lugar. Sin embargo no podía dejar de sentir que estaba ante un público enorme.

Tomó todo el aire que pudo, apretó con todas sus fuerzas la snitch que habían utilizado para el entrenamiento e ignoró su pulso que corría como loco.

Cerró los ojos, pero se dijo que para una confesión así necesitaba tenerlos abiertos. Él no era ningún cobarde.

—Soygay –soltó finalmente —YestoysaliendoconMalfoy –agregó. Se dio cuenta de que sus palabras fueron muy rápidas y temió tener que repetirlas.

Contuvo la respiración esperando a que sus amigos reaccionaran pero ninguno hacía o decía nada así que imaginó que tendría que volver a confesarse.

O era probable que estuviesen tan pasmados con la revelación que no encontrasen las palabras indicadas para responder. Sea como sea, los segundos se le hicieron una eternidad.

Ron pareció volver a la vida antes que su novia, no pudiendo disimular ni un ápice la sorpresa que lo invadía.

—Gay es igual a homosexual, y homosexual es igual a… -comenzó a decir ayudándose de las manos, como si estuviese contando, mientras sus ojos se abrían tanto que parecía que en cualquier minuto se saldrían de las cuencas —¿Estás saliendo con Draco Malfoy? ¿Malfoy Malfoy?

—Malfoy Malfoy –respondió Harry, agarrándose aún más de la escoba, liberando la snitch para que volase junto a él.

—No puedo creerlo –soltó su amigo, pasándose una mano por el cabello colorín. —¿El Malfoy de Slytherin?

—No hay otro Malfoy, Ron. –El pelirrojo asintió, sin creérselo aún. Harry tragó saliva, un poco aliviado, pero se percata que de un momento a otro Ron lo apuntaba con su varita. Harry, más confundido que otra cosa, da un paso hacia atrás.

—¡Seguro estás bajo un _imperio_! –casi lo gritó —O alguna otra maldición…

—Ron, no estoy bajo ninguna maldición. Estoy saliendo con él bajo mi propia voluntad. –Se explicó, acercándose a su amigo mientras lo incitaba a guardar su varita —Y estoy casi seguro de que Draco también.

—Draco Malfoy… -Repitió Ron, como si decirlo en voz alta lo hiciera más real.

Harry asintió y volvió su mirada a Hermione, quién seguía como una estatua.

—Hermione –dijo Harry, más bajo de lo que pretendía. La chica pareció salir por fin de sus cavilaciones y fijó sus ojos en los verdes de Harry.

—¿Es un chiste, cierto? –Preguntó demasiado brusca para ser sólo curiosidad. Harry se asustó un poco. —De todos los chicos que hay estás saliendo con Malfoy.

—No es un chiste. –Respondió Harry, seco.

—Estás saliendo con el único que se burló toda una vida tanto de ti como de nosotros, el que nos metió en una infinidad de problemas, el que hizo cuanto pudo para despedir a Hagrid y el que intentó matar a Dumbledore. ¿Eres novio de ese chico? –agregó Hermione, respirando rápido. Casi se podía decir que estaba furiosa. Ron estiró una mano hacia ella mirando preocupado a Harry.

—Hermione, él tuvo sus razones…

—Tuvo sus razones para ser una espinilla en el culo. –Interrumpió, terminando la frase. Harry se quedó atónito unos buenos segundos.

No se esperaba esa reacción de su amiga. Quizás de Ron, pero no de ella.

Hermione fue la primera en decir que todos se arrepienten de sus actos, que Draco tuvo sus razones para convertirse en mortífago y que no necesitaba que el resto del colegio lo apuntase y lo denigrase. Pero ahí estaba ahora, recordándole todas la razones que lo convertían en el Malfoy odiado y que él ya las sabía.

—Puedo entender, Harry, que Malfoy haya sido mortífago por su familia, puedo entender que quizás esté arrepentido y que ya no piense sobre _los mestizos _como antes, pero eso no quita como se ha comportado todo estos años con nosotros, contigo… -explotó la chica —Quizás haya cambiado, no soy quien para contradecir eso… Pero ¿Tanto como para que estés saliendo con él?

—No, no ha cambiado, lo conocí mejor que es distinto y sus ideales han cambiado… -Exclama Harry —Si está arrepentido por muchas cosas que ha hecho, como el trato que tuvo hacia los hijos de muggle y a nosotros, pero es una persona…

—Arrogante, irritante, soberbia, manipuladora… -Termina Hermione, nuevamente. Su pecho subía y bajaba agitado mientras que enredaba nerviosamente su mano en la larga bufanda. —Chicos, lo siento, pero voy a la biblioteca un rato.

Agregó antes de que Harry pudiese decir algo. Ron, miró boquiabierto de él a su novia pero rápidamente reaccionó para alcanzarla cuando ya iba caminando cerca de las gradas. El pelirrojo y Hermione intercambiaron unas cuantas palabras antes de que la chica se alejara más.

Harry volvió a sentirse aliviado al ver una leve sonrisa en el rostro de Ron cuando volvía caminando hacia él.

—Bueno, Hermione no podía ser madura toda su vida ¿o si? –Ron golpeó el hombro de su amigo, Harry asintió soltando una leve risa.

—Te lo tomaste mejor de lo que pensaba... –Admitió Harry, emprendiendo camino de regreso a los vestuarios —Es más, esperaba esta actitud de Hermione.

—Jo ¿gracias?

—¿No estás molesto?

—¿Por qué estás saliendo con el hurón? –hizo una mueca de desdén —No te diré que me alegra, pero no estoy ni un poco molesto… Es tú vida… -Harry asintió.

—¿Y no te sorprende que sea... gay? –pregunta. Para su sorpresa Ron se carcajea.

—Ginny me dijo una vez que te vio besando a Colin Creevey. –Confesó el pelirrojo —No le creí, pero ahora que lo confiesas...

—¿Qué Ginny me vio qué? –Harry se sorprende.

—Sabes, me alivia un poco… -Admite Ron —Creí que nos dirías que sentiste la conexión con _quien tú sabes._

—Eso imaginé que pensarían…

—Joder, amigo, así que en realidad si te gustan las pollas… Y los narcisistas al parecer. –Harry medio se ríe medio frunce el ceño.

—Oye, eso es algo ofensivo.

—Bien, bien, lo siento.

—¿Cuánto crees que tarde Hermione para que se le pase el enojo? –Cuestionó Harry.

—No mucho… Hablamos de la chica que le tejía calcetines a los elfos…

—Eso espero –dice Harry. —Como sea, gracias.

—¿Gracias por qué?

—Por aceptarlo. –Ron para en seco, obligando a Harry a detenerse con él. Ambos llevaban sus escobas e iban vestidos con sus ropas de entrenamiento. El pelirrojo se sitúa frente a él y lo mira a los ojos fijamente, con su semblante circunspecto.

—Harry, estuvimos contigo en el viaje de lo horrocruxes, en la guerra y otras tantas cosas antes de eso –soltó —Creía que te había quedado claro…

—Bueno, pues…

—¿O piensas que después de todo eso nos alejaríamos de ti porque eres gay o por que salgas con el asqueroso hurón?

—No le digas así… -Exigió, para su sorpresa. A Ron aquello pareció hacerle algo de gracia por lo que se apresuró a continuar. —Pero me importa la opinión de ustedes.

—Está bien, eres tú quien debe ser feliz… Sólo no me hagas pasar tiempo con él…

—Está bien, por ahora no. –Agregó Harry, sonriendo. Sintió que debía ir en ese instante con la señora Weasley para comentarle lo muy maduro que se había vuelto Ron.

Para cuando el día acabó y el reloj estaba por marcar las doce, Harry decidió que debía dejar sus deberes hasta ahí e ir a dormir, sin embargo, no alcanzó a subir más de dos escalones cuando lo llaman.

—¡Harry! –Gritó Hermione, entrando a la sala común. El aludido se sorprende un poco al ver que la chica no había respetado el toque de queda.

—Vaya ¿leíste toda la biblioteca? –Comenta, sarcástico. Hermione rueda los ojos y, cuando está frente a él, le extiende un papel junto con un par de bombones de chocolate. Harry los recibe confundido.

—Un poema que me gusta mucho de José Martí –explica la chica. —Me lo encontré en la biblioteca, en un libro de poemas _muggle,_ y pensé en ti… Y, bueno, lo siento Harry. No debí comportarme así pero yo, yo no juzgo a Malfoy pero no fue la mejor persona con nosotros… Y, lo siento ¿si?

Los ojos castaños estaban vidriosos y miraban arrepentidos a Harry y algo avergonzados por su comportamiento.

—Ya, Hermione, te entiendo –Le sonríe Harry, abriendo en seguida uno de los bombones. —No te preocupes.

—Sólo olvídate de lo que diga el resto ¿si?, y dedícate a ser feliz.

El pelinegro le tiende un bombón que Hermione rechaza negando con la cabeza.

—Tú también, Granger –dijo llamándola por su apellido de broma, para que la chica pensara que seguía molesto con ella, sin embargo, sonó muy similar a Malfoy.

Ambos se miraron por un segundo, Harry sintiendo sus mejillas enrojecer y Hermione confundida y luego explotaron en risas antes de decir algo.

—Vaya, sí que estás saliendo con Malfoy –dijo secándose una lágrima —Más pruebas no necesito…

—No es para tanto.

Todos vestían de gala y estaban sentados en mesas dispuestas sobre el perímetro del Gran Comedor, clasificados según las cuatro casas.

Mesas con flores rojas para los Gryffindor, mesas con flores verdes para Slytherin, flores amarillas para Hufflepuff y azules para Ravenclaw.

La organización se contradecía un poco con el discurso que estaba dando la profesora McGonagall en ese instante, que hablaba sobre lo poco que importaba la casa a la que pertenecían, sino que lo esencial era que, en todos esos años, hayan logrado apreciar los distintos atributos que los diferenciaban y a complementarse con ellos.

Sin embargo, la disposición de las mesas se debía a que aquel sería el último día en que ellos se sentarían en una mesa de su casa.

Era el último día que estarían en el castillo, el último día que dormirían en sus dormitorios de Hogwarts y el último día que podían reconocerse como estudiantes.

El año había transcurrido más rápido de lo que Draco esperaba. En un principio se le había hecho muy lento pero de pronto fueron tan sólo unos parpadeos para que los meses pasaran volando, para encontrarse ahí en donde estaba, sentado en una mesa junto a sus amigos, después de la cena de despedida mientras esperaban a que la directora terminase con su disertación.

Cada ciertos minutos se acercaba al oído de Pansy para soltarle algún comentario burlón sobre la situación mientras que la chica se aguantaba la risa y le respondía con otro comentario igual de divertido.

—…siempre Hogwarts será el hogar de todos ustedes –finalizó la mujer. Su semblante parecía inquebrantable pero se podía percibir un deje de emoción en su voz. Luego de una ronda de aplausos la directora se aclaró la garganta y volvió a hablar por sobre una sutil melodía que comenzó a sonar. —Ahora, daremos comienzo al baile. ¿Alguna pareja voluntaria para hacer la apertura?

Todo el salón enmudeció por completo. Draco miró hacia su alrededor y nadie parecía muy dispuesto a ser el primero en bailar frente a todos.

—Deberían traer un cáliz de nuevo ¿no? –susurra Pansy a Draco. —Para sortear a la pareja que deba bailar.

Draco abre la boca para responder pero algo en las mesas del otro extremo del salón llaman su atención. Harry poniéndose de pie, dando claras señales de que se estaba ofreciendo como el primero en pasar al medio y bailar con su pareja.

—Oh, el señor Harry Potter al parecer será el primero. –Comentó McGonagall.

—Era de esperarse –Se burla la chica apuntando al pelinegro que se acomodaba la túnica torpemente ante todas las miradas de sus compañeros.

—Te apuesto un galeón a que Potter pisa los pies de su pareja antes del primer minuto –Le susurra a su amiga. La chica ríe y asiente.

Draco vuelve a subir la vista hacia el Gryffindor, imaginando que sacaría a bailar a alguna chica de su casa. Y es que lo que había entre él y Harry se había mantenido en total secreto hasta entonces, y Draco no tenía ningún inconveniente con eso. Sabía que Harry le había contado a sus amigos, pero el aún no tomaba aquella iniciativa con los suyos. Reservaban su relación a escapadas furtivas bajo la capa de Harry y a encuentros nocturnos en salones vacíos.

Por tanto, no pudo evitar sobresaltarse cuando ve al pelinegro caminado directamente hacia ellos, hacia los Slytherin.

Todo el Gran Comedor volvió a quedarse en silencio absoluto y además de la música sólo se escuchaban los pasos de Potter que cada vez disminuían más la distancia entre él y las serpientes.

_¿Qué haces? ¿Qué haces? _Se dice Draco desesperado, mirando de soslayo a Pansy que estaba a su lado quien se encontraba igual de expectante que el resto de los estudiantes. _Potter, joder, devuélvete. Ni se te ocurra hacer lo que creo que harás._

Harry ya estaba casi frente a él y Draco, quien se mantenía indiferente, por dentro sentía que se le apretujaba el estómago. No sabía si de vergüenza, un poco de emoción o desesperación. _Invita a Pansy, joder, invita a Pansy. Mierda, Potter, si das un paso más te tendré que cruciar. _Se dijo e incluso llevó su mano al bolsillo donde se encontraba su varita.

Pero se contuvo.

Y lo que temía pasó.

Potter parado justo frente a él, le clavó sus ojos verdes, esa mirada tan intensa que tenía a veces mientras sonreía y le estiraba una mano, animándolo a que la tomase para llevarlo a bailar.

Draco tardó un par de segundos en decidirse pero finalmente enredó sus dedos en los del pelinegro, y ante todos los ojos de los presentes, se incorporó.

Nadie decía absolutamente nada, ni siquiera hubo murmullos, y la música hasta se detuvo una fracción de segundo.

Draco miró hacia la directora imaginando encontrar furia en su rostro, pero ésta estaba tan perpleja como el resto de los estudiantes. Sin embargo, salió al segundo del estupor, hizo una señal al encargado de la melodía para que subiera el volumen y sonrió.

El Slytherin miró sólo un segundo hacia sus compañeros serpientes, como desafiándolos a que dijesen algo, y luego volvió sus ojos grises a los verdes.

Ambos ya habían llegado al centro del salón, de la mano para sorpresa de todos y para desgracia de sus antepasados, y se habían acomodado para bailar.

—Que comience el baile –Anunció la directora.

La música comenzó a sonar más fuerte, ayudando muy eficientemente a ocultar cualquier comentario que alguien pudiese hacer.

—¿Qué acabas de hacer, Potter? –Siseó Draco, con la mandíbula apretada. Intentaba no mirar hacia los demás porque aun sentía las miradas sobre él. —¿Te volviste loco? –Reflexionó un segundo —¿Más de lo que ya estás?

Antes de responderle, Harry le pisa uno de sus pies sin querer. Draco le frunce el ceño mientras puede imaginar a Pansy aguantando la risa, y quizás triunfante por haber ganado el galeón que él mismo había apostado.

—Bueno, dije que como es mi último día en Hogwarts este era mi oportunidad para salir del armario. –Respondió Harry. Draco frunció aún más el ceño.

—Oh, gracias por preguntarme. –Exclamó, guiando al chico como bailar porque Potter no parecía tener idea de cómo se hacía.

Harry abrió la boca para replicar pero luego la cerró de golpe mientras le dedicó una mirada avergonzado. Parecía recién haber reparado en aquel detalle.

—Lo siento, Draco –Se disculpó —No había pensado…

—Ya. –Lo cortó, suspirando resignado. La verdad, es que no le importó demasiado. Tarde o temprano tendría que hacerlo, aunque hubiese preferido evaluar mejor la situación primero antes de hacerlo frente a toda la escuela.

Miró hacia alrededor una vez más, se percató de que Granger con Weasley y Pansy con Blaise bailaban también e imaginó que lo hicieron para desviar un poco la atención de ellos.

—En serio, lo siento.

Draco miró a los ojos de Harry que lo miraban arrepentidos. Guardó silencio unos minutos volviendo a mirar a su alrededor y luego suspiró como si la situación hubiese sido de lo más agotadora.

—Bueno, si vas a salir del armario al menos hazlo bien ¿no? –Le escupe. Envalentonándose de pronto, aprovechando que aun había unos cuantos mirándolos.

—¿A qué te refieres? –Harry lo miró confundido.

Draco no le respondió. Al menos no con palabras. Eliminó toda la distancia que los separaba para besar los labios del chico, quien se quedó como piedra unos segundos pero luego recibió el beso cariñosamente.

Sintió que algo quemaba agradable en su estómago y se sintió con total libertad de depositar otro beso pequeño en sus labios después de que se separaron.

—Oh, esto es…

—Calla que luego me arrepiento –Le interrumpe el rubio. Harry le sonríe. Y ya. Draco casi podía admitir que le resultaba de lo más lindo que esa sonrisa fuese para él. —Deberás ahora ayudarme a buscar un trabajo, cararajada.

—¿Qué? ¿Por qué? –Preguntó el pelinegro, logrando de pura suerte no pisarlo de nuevo.

—Porque en cuanto le llegue el rumor a mi padre seguro me deshereda.

—Oh…

—Tenía que decírselo en algún momento.

—Bien… -Dijo Harry —¿Crees que se ponga muy feo el asunto?

—No tanto como se pondrá si me sigues pisando.


	7. Chapter 7

**Capítulo Siete**

_(Actualmente)_

Draco sabía perfectamente quienes tocaban a su puerta. Habían mandado dos cartas cada uno anunciando la visita y él, las dos veces, había respondido que estaba ocupado.

Pero cuando tiró del pomo de la puerta ahí estaban, ambos de brazos cruzados mientras lo miraban molestos. Imaginó que la razón de esa poca gentileza para con su persona se debía a que los había estado evitando; respondía dos de cada diez lechuzas que mandaban y siempre tenía una excusa para no poder verlos.

Draco rueda los ojos ante sus expresiones. ¿Qué se creían? ¿Su mamá? Él tenía cosas mucho más importantes que resolver.

—Estoy bien ¿Entendido? –Dijo a modo de saludo, y olvidándose de todos los buenos modales que tenía, hizo ademán de cerrarles la puerta. Lamentablemente Pansy y Blaise estiraron el brazo para impedirlo, demasiado acostumbrados a sus berrinches como pare sentirse ofendidos. Draco no disimula ni un ápice su expresión de hastío —Además estoy trabajando en los síntomas de mi paciente, así que si pudieran dejarme en paz…

Ambos chicos cruzan el umbral, Draco bufa resignado y les indica que lo sigan hasta su cocina.

—¿Desde hace cuánto, Draco? –Pansy lo mira de pies a cabeza y hace una mueca de desdén —Tienes tan marcada las ojeras que pareces un mapache.

—¿Y con ese tacto serás madre? Por favor… -Se burla el rubio mientras entraban a la cocina. Ambos chicos toman asiento en seguida en la mesa que había en el medio.

—¿Por qué no respondes a nuestras lechuzas? –Le espeta el moreno —Llevas un mes y medio viviendo solo y no muestras señales de vida… Es preocupante.

—Porque –Draco respondió con la mandíbula apretada. Le dolía demasiado la cabeza y sólo quería dormir un poco, no era extraño entonces que se sintiera un poco irritado— Cómo dije en todas las cartas, entre los pacientes que atiendo y las investigaciones que hago con Theodore no me queda tiempo ni de comer. Perdóname entonces si se me olvida responder.

—Que imbécil eres. –Blaise rueda los ojos. Draco dejaba sobre la mesa platos con unos cuantos bocadillos que habían salido de la despensa luego de agitar la varita. —Una llamada. Eso no cuesta nada.

—Odio los teléfonos. Tampoco tengo uno y Harry se llevó el suyo… De todas formas con las protecciones funciona como la mierda –Draco rueda los ojos por enésima vez y se dirige a Blaise —¿Cerveza, whisky? Para ti, Pansy, te puedo ofrecer jugo de calabazas.

—Sólo si es sin azúcar… -responde la chica.

—Lo es –Le asegura Draco, aunque la verdad no tenía ni idea si eso tenía o no azúcar. Blaise se sirve él mismo un vaso de whisky mientras que Draco le tendía a Pansy el vaso con jugo. Se la queda viendo mientras Pansy lo toma entre sus dedos —¿Para cuándo es tu cita con el medimago? Eso nace en unos días.

—_Eso _es un bebé, por Merlín –la chica le frunce el ceño, y hace un gesto de exasperación —Que amargado estás. Tengo cita con el doc para la próxima semana, tiene un viaje de emergencia así que tuvimos que posponer unos días el nacimiento.

—Pues, yo te hago una cita –Draco se sienta alrededor de la mesa, junto con sus amigos. —Puedo hacerme un espacio.

—Con esa cara que tienes, no gracias –Declina Pansy —Además no quiero que me veas… en esas condiciones. –Draco rueda los ojos y la mira exasperado.

—No será la primera vagina que veo, Pansy, créeme.

—¿Ah no? –Se burla Blaise y ríe.

—Oh, Blaise ¿Quieres que hablemos de tu etapa de curioso? –Draco levanta las cejas, intercambia una mirada con su amiga y se ríen ante la mirada sonrojada del moreno.

—Ow. Tú y Theodore se veían muy adorables besándose –La chica lo apuntó sonriéndole pícara. —Casi tan adorables como Draco y Harry.

Blaise niega con la cabeza.

—Quería saber lo que se sentía eso es todo. Primero tú y después Theodore salieron del armario, tenía que verificar que no me perdía de nada.

—¿Tú novia sabe de esa etapa? –La chica le levantó las cejas y empujó su hombro suavemente.

—Pues, claro, pero desearía que ustedes la olvidaran, que lo sacan a flote cada vez que pueden, es molesto. –El moreno se cruza de brazos molesto mientras Draco y Pansy se ríen de buena gana ante su reacción.

—Granger tampoco quiso que yo la atendiese. –El rubio comenta volviendo al tema —Que pudorosas sois.

—¿Conociste al hijo de Hermione? Es una cosa tan adorable que ya quiero tener al mío –Dice Pansy.

—Por supuesto. Hermione es una de las pocas personas que entiende que si alguien está leyendo no le gusta que lo interrumpan –Draco bebe un sorbo de whisky antes de proseguir. —Así que la acompañé la mayor parte del tiempo. Ronald sólo estuvo para el nacimiento, tuvo que ir en una misión y no pudo quedarse con ella. —Pansy se estiró con algo de dificultad para atrapar la mejilla del rubio y apretarla con una sonrisa en el rostro.

—Oh, vamos, Draco –Le dice ante los ojos furiosos de su amigo—Admite que te gustan los niños. La verdad Hermione me dijo que ibas a diario en tus tiempos libres, le quitabas a Hugo de los brazos y te ponías a leer.

—Estaba siendo solidario, Pansy. Seguro Granger quería dormir un rato –Niega con la cabeza. —No pienso hacer lo mismo por ti ¿sabes?

—Pero si será tu ahijado…

—Lo sé, pero te lo has ganado… -Afirma.

—Diez galeones, Pansy, a que lo tendrás ahí el día del nacimiento –Ríe Blaise.

—Veinte –Asiente la chica, subiéndole ambas cejas a Draco, quien sólo se limitó a poner cara de irritación.

—Hace unos días, el día que llegué de Italia, me encontré con tu padre, Draco –Comenta Blaise cambiando de tema. Draco dirige sus ojos hacia su amigo —En el ministerio. Me dice que hace un mes más o menos que no te ve.

—Parece que no acabas de entender, pero no tengo nada de tiempo. –Exclama el rubio, la exasperación en su voz. — No me alcanza el tiempo para ir hasta Francia a saludarlo –Agrega.

—Eso me comentó.

—¿Cómo se veía? –Preguntó, y a pesar de que tenía curiosidad, parecía que solo lo hacía por obligación. —Mamá estuvo aquí hace unos días y dice que sigue enfermo.

—Oh, sí. Sin ofender, pero los años se le vinieron encima.

—Pues, ya tiene su edad… -Interrumpe Pansy.

—Si, es cierto. Usaba un bastón y tenía una tos un poco fea.

—Yo ya le he ofrecido un montón de veces atenderlo pero me dice que sería una estupidez venir a Londres tantas veces cuando en Francia también hay muy buenos médicos. –Explica el heredero de los Malfoy, sirviendo más Whisky para él y para Blaise.

—Pero en traslador no le tomaría nada de tiempo –Dice Pansy como si fuera obvio —O a ti. Podrías ir tú.

—Eso le dije… Pero son excusas, muy poco elaboradas por cierto –El rubio hizo un gesto con la mano para restarle importancia al asunto, luego tosió y se aclaró la voz —Creo que jamás me perdonará por no haber seguido con las empresas de la familia. O quizás porque me casé con Harry, o puede ser porque soy gay o porque aún no tengo hijos. –Enumera —Tiene bastante de donde elegir.

—No seas así, te quiere –Comenta Blaise.

—No lo discuto, pero para que nuestro amor siga intacto es mejor que nos veamos poco.

Toda su niñez y gran parte de su adolescencia Draco había admirado tanto a su padre que, de forma inconsciente, había anidado un gran miedo a decepcionarlo.

No había nada que le gustara más que ver esa enorgullecida sonrisa en el rostro de su progenitor por algo que él hiciese. Sin embargo, conforme los sucesos respecto a Voldemort se fueron desarrollando, ese temor y esas ansias por ser el hijo perfecto fueron disminuyendo paulatinamente.

Parte de él no podía evitar culparlo por lo que habían atravesado. Así que, para cuando la guerra acabó, para cuando se libraron por pura suerte de no ser enviados a Azkaban y para cuando pudieron recuperar su mansión junto con sus pertenencias, Draco había entendido perfectamente que él no quería volver a hacer nunca más algo que fuese motivado por su padre.

Así había hecho. Y a pesar de que su progenitor no había comentado nada con respecto a sus decisiones, Draco sabía que el mayor prefería no presenciar de cerca el rumbo que le había dado a su vida.

—¿Y qué tal estaba tu madre? –pregunta Pansy, bebiendo del jugo de calabazas.

—Igual de irritante que ustedes. Viene todas las semanas eso sí.

—Nos preocupamos por ti, jodido amargado –Escupe la chica. —Deberías dormir un poco que pareces de esos ancianos cascarrabias.

—Tenía destinado este instante para dormir. Más tarde viene Nott para seguir con lo nuestro.

—Es domingo –Dice la chica exasperada.

—¿Por qué sólo no desahucian al enfermo? De todas formas no encuentran cura y se están desgastando por nada –Opina Blaise, antes de echarse un bocado a la boca. Draco le otorga una mirada tan gélida que sintió ganas de disculparse.

—Si sólo fuera una muy avanzada viruela de dragón ya lo habría hecho, Blaise –Le dice severamente —Pero el paciente no está muriendo. Su sistema llegará al colapso pero aún hay tiempo. Es una extraña enfermedad y me gustaría tener la cura por si me la vuelvo a encontrar.

Draco se pasó una mano por su cabello, despeinándolo, antes de beberse de un trago todo el whisky del vaso.

Emitió un largo suspiro que no pudo evitar y que servía totalmente para dejar en evidencia lo agotado que se sentía.

Pansy y Blaise lo notaron súbitamente entonces. Intercambiaron una mirada preocupada. Parecía que de un momento a otro el aspecto de Draco había cambiado. Mientras éste se servía más licor, pudieron notar su postura cansina, su cabello despeinado y con poco brillo, sus ojeras, su piel más pálida de lo normal y sus ojos caídos a falta de sueño.

—¿Cómo te has sentido tú? –Preguntó Pansy finalmente. A fin de cuentas, el motivo principal de la visita era la respuesta a esa pregunta.

Draco podía haber respondido con una simple palabra: Cansado o agotado. Pero sabía que se sentía aun peor que eso. Además de cargar con el último mes y medio en su espalda, la ausencia de Harry era un tema aparte que por sí solo le causaba una mezcla de sentimientos que aportaban su cuota a la fatiga.

Le dolía más de lo que le gustaba admitir la decisión que había tomado el ojiverde. Le molestaba las cosas que le había dicho, y le causaba una sensación de pérdida horrible que el pelinegro no se molestara aún en buscarlo. Y claro, él no dejaba de sentirse mal por no tomar la iniciativa, a final de cuentas si él hubiese encontrado a Harry en cama con otro también se hubiese puesto de muerte. Lo entendía. Pero no entendía ni un poco que no creyese en sus palabras. Eso lo detenía a ir por él en el poco tiempo libre que le quedaba.

Bebió un sorbo más de whisky, y fijando la vista en sus amigos, respondió.

—Como la mierda.- Dijo sin rodeos y agradeció no sonar tan miserable. —Todavía se me hace difícil creer todo lo que está pasando…

—¿Es cierto? –preguntó Blaise —¿Qué entre tú y Theodore… -No terminó la pregunta pero Draco sabía perfectamente a que se refería.

— Oh, que pesados todos –Dijo más para él, molesto —Entre Theodore y yo no hay nada más que una relación de amistad… Y una laboral obviamente.

—¿Qué pasó realmente? –Preguntó Pansy cautelosa, sirviéndose más jugo.

Draco les relató brevemente lo que había sucedido, imaginando que Hermione ya se había tomado la molestia de comentarle a Pansy a rasgos generales lo ocurrido.

—Fue solo eso.

—Bueno, pues creo entender a Harry –Dice Blaise, lento, como temiendo que Draco le lanzara la maldición asesina —Si yo encontrara a mi novia en la cama con otro igual creería… No lo sé, tú entiendes.

—Lo hago, pero seguro la escucharías.

—Pero entonces, Draco, porque no te vas a explicar con Harry.

—Pues porque no me cree, Pansy. Lo he considerado bastantes veces pero también me siento molesto con la situación –Confesó el rubio cansado. —Me pidió que utilizara _veritaserum, _Yo jamás podría pedirle algo como eso…

Tanto Blaise como Pansy hicieron una mueca de horror.

—¡Que jodido idiota! –Soltó la chica.

—Además tampoco nos hemos visto. Se ha aparecido dos veces por acá pero cuando no estoy. –Suspira —Me siento patético por comentárselos pero es horrible llegar a la habitación y ver que faltan cosas.

—Tranquilo, es importante que te desahogues.– Lo anima la chica.

—¿Pero estás seguro que entre Theo y tú no hay algo? –Blaise lo miró como diciéndole que su secreto estaba a salvo con él —Vamos ¿y si sólo te quitas el calentón y ya?. –Opina.

—Yo creo que Harry podría entender si sólo es eso. –Apoya Pansy —Anda, que llevan diez años casados y poco más de eso juntos. No han tenido sexo con nadie más que no sea entre ustedes.

Draco mira de Blaise a Pansy, incrédulo.

—Tengo intenciones de recuperar mi matrimonio ¿saben? –Les dice —Eso no ayudaría en nada.

—Sólo decíamos –La chica se encoge de hombros.

— Además, no tengo un calentón por Theo.

—¿Ves, Blaise? No hay por qué estar celoso –Pansy le guiñó un ojo a su amigo quien sólo rueda los suyos.

—Me uniré a la decisión de Draco y tampoco pienso ir a verte cuando tengas a ese niño.

—Draco, diez galeones a que Blaise estará el día del nacimiento.

—Veinte. –Dice éste.

—Ahora, en serio, Draco. –Dice la chica volviendo al tema anterior. —Olvídate lo de acostarte con Theo. Tú y Harry tienen mucha historia juntos. Por favor, intenten hablar.

Draco quiso responder, pero cuando ambos pares de ojos estuvieron clavados sobre él se obligó a bajar la vista a su vaso, tomarse de un trago el contenido y limitarse a asentir.

Se dijo que después de todo, pasar tiempo con ellos podía ser de lo más reponedor.

La nueva rutina de Draco requería que después del trabajo se fuese directo a la butaca de la sala principal a pegar la vista en alguno de sus libros.

Las cenas de los últimos días se habían convertido en deseos inalcanzables los que eran vagamente satisfechos con un vaso de leche, un emparedado y un par de vitaminas encapsuladas.

Y es que preparar la cena requería de mucho tiempo que podía usar haciendo sus investigaciones.

En eso se encontraba, envuelto en una cobija bebiéndose el último sorbo de leche cuando la red flu se activa. Llamas verdes se alzaron vivas en todas direcciones mientras se materializaba entre ellas la figura de un hombre alto y fornido.

—¡Qué frío está el día hoy! –exclama Nott, saliendo de la chimenea envuelto en grueso abrigo, frotándose las manos enfundadas en guantes de piel de dragón —Vengo del Callejón Diagon –Se explicó. —En el Caldero Chorreante tomé la red flu.

—Enciende la chimenea si quieres –sugiere el rubio desde su butaca —Pero creo que estás exagerando.

Theodore agita su varita, obedeciendo a su amigo.

Se quita el abrigo y se acomoda en el sofá que estaba frente al rubio.

—¿Qué tal te fue con los _muggles_? –Pregunta—¿Y con los libros que te llevaste a casa?

—Me dijeron que hay que llevar las muestras y en cinco días tienen los resultados. –Responde —Y con los libros, mal.

—¿Tienes hambre? –pregunta. Theodore niega con la cabeza. Draco agita su varita y una pila de carpetas y papeles que estaban en su habitación llegaron en un par de segundos hasta su mano. —¿Qué pasó con los libros?

—Pues no logré encontrar nada que no sepamos. –Resopló con una mueca de frustración —La mayoría de las enfermedades _muggles_ las conocemos pero con otros nombres, y para todas hay cura. Se enfocan en otros métodos para sanarla pero a fin de cuentas es lo mismo.

—El problema es que los tratamientos se enfocan mucho en calmar los síntomas… No en el origen de la enfermedad… -Comenta Draco, con la vista en un punto fijo, concentrado.

—Lo más parecido a los síntomas que hemos percibido es el cáncer –Theodore repasaba el informe que había sacado de su bolso. —Pero…

—Pero no hay presencia de células cancerosas. –finaliza Draco.

Ambos suspiran, intercambian una mirada, y como hacían casi todos los días por la tarde, comienzan con su sesión de investigación. Bajo una pesada atmósfera de resignación, cansancio y apenas esperanza, pasaban de leer libros de medicina muggle y mágica a artículos de revistas importantes sobre la medimagia, de vez en cuando tomaban la copia del expediente, lo hojeaban y lo dejaban bruscamente sobre la mesa. A veces, alguno parecía haber encontrado por fin algo, algún indicio o señal que pudiese ser de ayuda, y buscaban ansiosos entre los papeles, comparaban, subrayaban, analizaban, pero finalmente terminaban suspirando derrotados y apoyándose en el respaldo del sofá.

—¿Descartamos infección de Chizpurfle? –Pregunta Nott, dejando los papeles a un lado para abrir nuevamente su bolso y sacar una variedad de artefactos.

—Obviamente. No hay piel verdosa ni mucosa azul, Theo –Draco suspira.

—Es que no me cabe en la cabeza. Los síntomas surgen de la nada, es como si alguien los hiciese aparecer y no deja ningún rastro de donde vienen.

—¡Cierto! Es frustrante. –Draco hace un mohín.

—¿Lo hacemos ahora? –Pregunta Theo cuando ya tenía todos los útiles sobre la mesa. Draco no responde, sino que agita su varita para realizar una serie de hechizos desinfectantes, como si se estuviese preparando para tratar una herida abierta.

Su amigo lo imita. Hace exactamente los mismos hechizos, pero a diferencia de Draco, éste toma una jeringa con una larga aguja que no le gustaba para nada.

Draco se descubre el brazo derecho, dejando ver su pálida piel, tersa a excepción de los cinco puntitos rojos que tenía por donde las venas hacían su lugar.

—¿Podrías ser más delicado ahora? –Pregunta. Theo le sonríe rodando los ojos.

Cuidadosamente entierra la aguja en el brazo del rubio. Draco podía jurar que el material estaba helado pero era tan delgado y poco invasivo que quizás sólo eran ideas de él.

No desvía ni por un segundo la vista de las manos de Theodore y ve como el cuerpo de la jeringa poco a poco se llena del líquido escarlata.

—¿No te parecen algo morbosos los _muggles?_ –comenta Theo mientras dejaba el frasco de sangre en una bolsa de color blanco.

—Morbosos, pero es posible que sea efectivo –Dijo poniéndose una bandita en el pinchazo. Habían practicado muchísimo para realizar aquellas intervenciones.

Theodore también se descubrie su propio brazo y esta vez es Draco quien realiza el procedimiento. El rubio era mucho más cuidadoso que el castaño. Theo podía asegurar de que no sentía ni el más mínimo dolor cuando introducía la aguja, sin embargo, prefería desviar la vista y pensar en otra cosa para olvidarse de lo que le estaban haciendo.

—¿No crees que deberíamos conseguir más muestras para comparar? –Pregunta el hombre admirando con desdén el frasco de su sangre —Quizás esto no es suficiente.

—Sería perfecto, pero llamaríamos la atención.

—Espero que tengamos resultados con esto de la sangre ¿sabes? –Dice Theo volviendo al grueso expediente —Los otros exámenes _muggles _no han arrojado nada concluyente, los nuestros tampoco… Los síntomas se seguirán extendiendo y no tenemos nada para remediarlos antes de que empiecen a comprometer algún órgano.

Draco sólo asiente. Ya sabía todo eso y que se lo recordara le ponía de los nervios.

—Tuve una reunión con unos médimagos de Alemania pero nadie ha visto algo similar… -agrega, luego de un silencio.

Theodore chasquea la lengua, molesto.

—Que jodida mierda. –exclama. Se levanta, y ya más que acostumbrado a la casa de los Malfoy-Potter, se dirige campante a la cocina —¿Puedo sacar whisky? –pregunta desde allí. Tenía la botella en las manos y ya había comenzado a buscar un par de vasos antes de escuchar la respuesta. Sabía que Draco no se negaría así que sólo lo pedía por cortesía.

—Si –respondió desde el sofá. —Hay galletas saladas en la despensa.

—Mañana tengo una cita con el director del hospital de España. –Comenta Theodore mientras volvía de la cocina con el licor y las galletas —Es un anciano… Se parece a Dumbledore, me imagino que en algún momento de su vida tendría que haber visto esto.

—Espero así sea.

Theodore sirve dos vasos del licor y continúan por otra media hora en silencio trabajando. Los dos muy concentrados buscando entre textos que ya habían quedado de forma permanente en aquella sala. Lo único que se podía escuchar era el sonido de las plumas pasando por el pergamino, el de libros siendo depositados en la mesa para pasar a otro y los bostezos.

Draco realiza un _tempus. _Muchas veces habían perdido la noción del tiempo y se daban cuenta de que ya era de madrugada y necesitaban comer algo y descansar, otras veces sentían que habían pasado seis horas de trabajo cuando solo habían transcurrido dos. Sentían pasar el tiempo siempre de forma muy distinta, y esa noche pasaba lento, los segundos pidiéndole permiso a los minutos para avanzar.

Draco siente los ojos de Theo sobre él, y le devuelve la mirada con las cejas en alto, cuestionándole sin palabras que le ocurría.

—¿Has hablado con Harry? –Pregunta en voz baja, dejando los libros a un lado y acomodándose más en el sofá, como si estuviese preparando para escuchar una historia.

—Hace poquito más de mes y medio que no lo veo –Responde Draco, tajante, dando a entender que no quería hablar del tema.

—Me siento muy culpable por lo que… -Draco lo interrumpe.

—Cállate. No es tu culpa… -El rubio se encoge de hombros, dejando los libros en la mesa para desperezarse y bostezar.

—Deberías hablar de todas formas con él –Comenta. Draco le clava sus grises perlas. —Es…

—Lo haré, Theodore –Dice cortante. Theo le asiente al rubio, preparado para volver a su lectura pero Draco lo interrumpe. Miraba hacia la pila de libros y papeles que habían dispersos por toda la mesa de centro y alrededor de ésta. Se había cruzado de brazos y su semblante dictaba una resignación que al castaño no le gustó para nada. —Pienso que deberíamos dejar esto hasta acá, Theo.

—Oh, bueno, pero yo aún no tengo tanto sueño.

—Hablo de todo. Blaise tiene razón. Solo nos estamos desgastando y al final… -Theodore lo interrumpe mirándolo tan molesto, que Draco instintivamente se irguió.

—Ni hablar, Draco –le dice tajante. —Hemos trabajado bastante como para dejarlo botado.

—Quizás solo estamos perdiendo el tiempo, Theo

—Tenemos que agotar todas las posibilidades antes de rendirnos –escupe

—Yo creo que…

—No creas nada estúpido. Vamos a encontrar la cura de mierda y vamos a pisotear esa jodida enfermedad ¿Bien?

Draco se toma unos buenos segundos antes de asentir, fijando la mirada en un punto indeterminado mientras pensaba en un sinfín de cosas.

—Créeme que seré el primero –dice finalmente. Theodore asiente enérgicamente y luego se quedan en silencio otra vez. Sin embargo, no vuelven a tomar los libros. Estaban demasiado agotados para leer una sola palabra más.

Theodore se bebe lo que le queda de Whisky mientras Draco se envuelve más en su manta. Ambos perdidos en sus pensamientos.

—¿Y qué tal te fue con tu cita anoche? –pregunta Draco, interrumpiendo el mutismo. Theodore, en la luna, parpadea varias veces antes de mirar a Draco y sonreír.

Cuando sonreía de esa forma parecía tener unos cuantos años menos, pensó el rubio.

—Bueno… el chico es un poco aburrido, pero el sexo… Ufff… –Theo cierra los ojos y sonríe, como si intentara rememorar la noche anterior —el sexo con Jones, Merlín, fue buenísimo. ¿Sabes? Pocas veces repito con alguien pero creo que lo llamaré nuevamente.

—¿Jones? ¿Cuál es su nombre? –pregunta. Theodore parece incomodarse. Draco levanta una ceja.

—Ethan.

—¿Ethan Jones? ¿No es tu paciente? –pregunta Draco con una ceja en alto. A juzgar por como desvió la mirada el castaño, imaginó que estaba en lo cierto. —Que bajo estás cayendo, Nott. Además de poco ético ¿Qué le ofreciste? ¿Pociones curativas gratis?

—Lo sé, Draco, no me lo recuerdes –el hombre rueda los ojos divertido. —Pero créeme que ese polvo vale todo el riesgo de que me sancionen por acostarme con él.

—Vamos, no pudo haber sido tan bueno.

—Lo suficiente para estar planteándome en éste instante ir a hacerle una visita. –Admite conjurando un _tempus. _ Draco se sirve un poco más de whisky poniendo cara de pocos amigos.

—Ya, cállate, no me hables de sexo –bufa, molesto. Theodore parece confundido un segundo antes de soltar una carcajada.

—Cierto que ahora sólo tienes pajas. –Se ríe —¿Es dura la vida así?

—Casi nada –responde, con gesto de absoluta soberbia—Soy muy bueno con las manos, la verdad.

—Si quieres te dejo su número para que se conozcan –le levanta las cejas, pícaro —Él no es tu paciente.

—¿Tengo cara de querer las sobras? –Le escupe, negando con la cabeza —Además, quiero arreglar las cosas con Harry. No me quiero acostar con alguien más.

—Un polvo inocentón no te hará mal –Theodore se encoge de hombros. Draco abre la boca para replicar pero el ojiverde se le adelanta —Además seguro Potter ya se tiró a alguien.

Draco había pensado en esa posibilidad, pero escucharlo de un tercero era como sentir que le caía un balde agua fría. Y es que en todas las veces que se imaginó que Harry podía ir a acotarse con otro, ya sea por venganza (aunque fuese inmaduro) se dijo que no le importaba demasiado, que podía llegar a entenderlo. Pero ahora que lo decía Theodore lo hacía más real.

Frunció el ceño.

—¿Por qué lo dices?

—Vamos, por despecho. Después de que le pusieron los cuernos va a querer tener su propia aventura. O yo qué sé ¿Están separados, no? –Draco iba a decir que no, no habían hablado como para llegar a ese acuerdo, pero de pronto pareció golpearlo la realidad. Ya se cumplirían dos meses sin que cruzaran palabras, ni que durmiera en casa y sin verse. Era muy probable que a eso se le denominara _estar separado. _

—Pero nadie le ha puesto los cuernos. –exclamó, algo molesto, como si Harry fuese a escuchar.

—Él no quiere creer eso –Theodore se incorpora y se despereza. Draco se cruza de brazos —Si pides mi opinión, eso les hará bien. Ver a algunas personas…

—No tengo el más mínimo interés –Draco se encoge de hombros —Ni tiempo, por si no lo recuerdas. –El rubio le enseña el expediente y lo agita unos segundos para que el chico lo viese. Theo da un par de pasos hacia él y delicadamente se lo quita de las manos.

—Para todo hay un poco de tiempo, Draco. –sonríe —Además, puedo ver tu estrés. No seas tan dramático y ten un poco de sexo. Así vuelves con algo _nuevo _que hacerle a Potter.

—Pues, nadie ha pedido tu opinión, Theodore, así que resérvatela y ve a coger con Merlín, Salazar y Godric ¿si?

Theodore suelta una carcajada y parado frente a él, acerca un poco la cabeza a Draco.

—Mira, Draco, tú me conoces bastante –dice. Draco puede sentir el olor del whisky a esa distancia. Da una breve mirada hacia la botella y se percata de que le faltaba una buena parte —Quizás mejor que nadie. Y sabes que yo no busco nada serio. –hace un mohín —De solo pensar en algo formal siento escalofríos.

—¿A dónde quieres llegar? –lo apremió.

—Que si estás sin tiempo –dijo, acercándose un poco más. —Y no quieres buscar a nadie… Pero las ganas te sobrepasan –Se acercó otro centímetro. Draco frunció más el ceño manteniéndose firme. Sin embargo, que los ojos de su amigo fuesen de un tono tan similar al de Harry hizo que un cosquilleo se removiese en su estómago —Podrías llamarme.

—Oh, y ahora ofreces sexo así de fácil. –dice negando con la cabeza.

Theodore se carcajea y le sostiene la mirada unos segundos más.

Draco no estaba dispuesto a engañar realmente a Harry, pero parte de lo que decía Theodore le pareció buena idea por unos segundos. Con lo impulsivo que era Harry y con lo dolido que se sentía, seguro ya se habría acostado con alguien. Quizás que lo haya hecho era otro factor que influía para no quisiera verlo, porque se sentía culpable. Pero tampoco podía afirmar nada a base de suposiciones.

De todas formas, Draco sabía que hacerle caso a los consejos de Nott podía ser la idea más estúpida, pero ¿Y si la separación entre él y Harry se extendía? ¿Estaría mal acostarse con alguien estando separado? Quizás si, si aún no habían tocado para nada el tema.

Pero, sólo era sexo.

Theo sonríe nuevamente y se relame los labios y Draco traga saliva cuando el castaño se aleja.

—No cambiaría nada entre nosotros –dice caminando en dirección contraria a él.

Ya. A quién quería engañar. Quería sexo. De Harry realmente, pero el lívido instalado en su mente le decía que podía darse el gusto de hacerlo con otro

—No te pediría más porque no quiero, y tampoco tú. –continúa.

Theodore lo decía de una forma tan tentadora.

—Estás hablando sandeces, Theo –le responde, mientras este seguía caminado en dirección al baño—Además, seguro me contagio de algo contigo.

—Soy medimago, Malfoy –se río. —Estoy sanito.

Draco rueda los ojos.

—¿No te está esperando tu paciente?

—Exacto. –Asiente —Te lo digo para que lo tengas en mente –se encoge de hombros, alcanzando el pomo de la puerta del baño de invitados. —Luego del polvo hacemos como que nada ha pasado.

—No me acostaría contigo. Ni muerto.

Era una persona adulta, madura y con fuerza de voluntad. Podía de lo más bien estar meses sin tener sexo, no sería ni la primera persona ni la última. Pero el whisky, el cansancio, y otras tantas cosas parecían apoyar al mal de la cabeza de su amigo.

—Pasaré al baño, Draco, y me voy –el aludido asiente. Theo entra al baño y antes de cerrar la puerta, asoma la cabeza hacia afuera —Para que sepas, sólo digo, soy muy bueno en la cama. –Agrega con un guiño, que quizás, sólo quizás, podía ser seductor.

—Información de más que no me apetece. –Le comenta, desinteresado. Theo le sonríe y cierra finalmente la puerta tras de sí.

Draco no supo por qué, pero se quedó mirando fijamente la puerta del baño y se repetía unas mil veces en la cabeza que las sugerencias de Theodore eran siempre las peores ideas.

El pulso lo tenía a mil, y el bichito de liberar tensiones follando ya se le había instalado en un rincón de la cabeza.

Cerró los ojos con fuerzas reprimiendo las ganas de aparecerse en la casa de Granger y Weasley para acorralar al pelinegro en alguna habitación y hacer lo que tenía que hacer.

Sin embargo, lo último que quería el pelinegro era verlo, y lo último que haría él sería aparecerse en otra casa y rogar para coger un rato.

No. Ni aunque las ganas le consumieran.

Suspiró.

¿Por qué mierda Theo tenía que darle ideas y recordarle cosas?

Pésimas ideas, por cierto, porque él sólo quería volver a como eran las cosas hace un par de meses.

Pésimas, porque de todas las personas que amaba en el mundo, Potter encabezaba la lista. Él no podía hacerle daño.

Pésimas, porque lo hacía estar pensando en estupideces cuando debía estar investigando.

Gruñó. Literalmente.

No se dio cuenta pero automáticamente su cuerpo se incorporó y sus nudillos golpeaban la puerta del baño donde Theo estaba metido.

Tal vez le estaba dando mucha importancia. Después de todo era sólo sexo.

—o—

_¡Hola, muchas gracias a quienes leen! Espero que la historia no se les esté haciendo muy lenta, si es así, pues me disculpo. _

_Cualquier sugerencia y/o crítica constructiva es bien recibida!_

_Espero tengan una linda semana!_

_Muchas gracias._

_Adiós!_

_-Mai_


	8. Chapter 7 part 2

**Capítulo siete | Parte 2**

_(Actualmente)_

—Theo –llamó Draco y tosió contra su antebrazo esperando la respuesta. Su mano seguía sobre la lisa madera de la puerta.

—Dime.

—Me voy a dormir ¿si? Me duele bastante la cabeza –anuncia —Por favor, no apagues la chimenea cuando te vayas.

Del otro lado de la puerta, se oye perfectamente el sonido de la cadena del inodoro.

—¿Necesitas algo? ¿Te preparo alguna poción? –Se ofrece su amigo, dentro del baño aún, mientas Draco no puede evitar exasperarse ante el repentino tono de inquietud.

—No, sólo vete y pásalo bien –responde cuando escucha que el chico se lavaba las manos —Modifiqué las protecciones para que te puedas aparecer. Buenas noches.

Theodore Nott rueda los ojos y sonríe mientras guiña un ojo a su reflejo antes de secarse el agua de las manos.

—Espérame, despídeme al menos. –Pero cuando el chico abre la puerta ya no había ni rastros de Draco.

Theodore suspira, camina a la sala nuevamente y se pone su abrigo y su bufanda, dando breves miradas a las escaleras, como esperando que su amigo bajara por ellas.

Se dirige a la chimenea, dudando unos cuantos segundos. Tiene intenciones de subir pero Draco era terco como nadie así que suspira resignado. Apunta con su varita a la chimenea ya que el fuego se estaba apagando, acto seguido dirige nuevamente sus ojos escaleras arriba.

—Draco –alzó la voz, intentando sonar indiferente porque últimamente el rubio parecía irritarse ante el menor grado de preocupación. —Puedes enviarme una lechuza a la hora que quieras.

Theodore espera un momento a pesar de que sabe que no le responderá y luego desaparece.

Draco recién había despachado a su último paciente cuando escucha dos golpes en su puerta.

Tomó asiento en su cómoda silla tras el escritorio. Le dolía tanto la espalda y la cabeza que sólo quería llegar a acostarse.

Creía que gran parte de esos dolores se debían al estrés que le producía saber que tenía que llegar a continuar con sus investigaciones.

—Adelante –se aclaró la voz luego de toser por unos segundos.

Agitó su varita para que los papeles sobre su escritorio estuviesen ordenados y subió la vista hacia la puerta para ver de quien se trataba.

Theodore cruzaba el umbral.

—Sanador Malfoy –soltó cerrando la puerta tras él —¿Qué tal el día?

—Como siempre –respondió, acomodándose en su silla — No, escucha. Del primer piso me enviaron a un paciente que llegó con los colmillos de una serpiente clavados en su antebrazo. Me corrijo. Llegó con la serpiente mordiéndole el antebrazo –Theodore abrió sorprendido los ojos mientras se quitaba el abrigo empapado y lo colgaba en el perchero junto al de Draco. —Y me preguntó si era posible quitar el veneno pero conservar a la serpiente en su extremidad –Malfoy se llevó la mano a la frente, suspirando —¿Sabes cuál era la razón? Para mostrársela a sus amigos.

—¿Qué edad tenía? –se carcajeó el hombre, tomando asiento frente a Draco.

—Veintiocho –dijo —Esto es lo peor del trabajo, morderme la lengua y no comentarle nada.

—Oh, te entiendo. Hay veces que debo atender a personas que llegan con risas incontrolables, hago lo posible por no contagiarme de ellas, pero es muy difícil. Y no me puedo reír porque literalmente me estaría riendo de su enfermedad.

Draco asiente con una sonrisa antes de volver a hablar.

—Por cierto, ya no seré más el jefe de este departamento. -Nott lo miró con atención. Cierta intranquilidad pasó por su rostro así que Draco continuó. —Me ascendieron a la cuarta planta.

—¡Eso es buenísimo, Draco! –lo felicitó.

—El horario es más corto así que tendré tiempo para las jodidas investigaciones.

—Y seguro te pagan más ¿no?

—Casi el doble.

—Maldito cabrón con suerte –le sonrió Theo. Draco rodó los ojos.

—Hago un excelente trabajo, Theodore. No es suerte. –suspiró —¿Cómo te fue a ti?

—Mi día se resumió a sarpullidos y vómito explosivo… te ahorro los detalles.

—Gracias.

—Por cierto, vengo del laboratorio _muggle _–dijo sacando una bolsa no muy grande de su maletín. Los artículos en su interior hacían que ésta adoptara una forma cuadrada y en la parte inferior se hacía un bulto —Traigo los resultados y las muestras. –agregó Theo con una mueca de desdén. Realmente parecía odiar la sangre. Draco se preguntó cómo es que podía ser sanador.

Ignoró todas las dudas que le surgieron y se concentró en la carpeta que Theo sacaba de la bolsa y la que posiblemente le daba la forma a ésta.

—¿Qué dicen? –Cuestionó. Theodore se encogió de hombros sacando los papeles que venían en el interior.

—Ni idea, retiré los resultados y me vine cuanto antes. –Dijo y fijó su vista en un papel. De izquierda a derecha sus ojos se iban moviendo —Hemoglobina dentro del rango… Leucocitos blah, blah, blah… Esto no nos importa… Se observan blah blah, blah… y –alargó la "y" tanto como se tardó en terminar de leer el informe —Todo normal.

Draco le quitó la carpeta de las manos y prosiguió a leer por él mismo el resto de los resultados.

—Normal. Normal. Normal. –Decía conforme iba pasando de papel en papel. Theodore siguió con otro tanto ya que habían tomado muestras de al menos unos quince días y había un informe para cada una de ellas.

Cada vez que Draco iba leyendo los resultados se iba sintiendo más frustrado. No lo había admitido pero había puesto mucha de sus esperanzas en lo que dijesen aquellas muestras de sangre. Y es que todo lo anterior que había hecho con Nott no había dado ningún tipo de resultado que aflorara un indicio al menos. Llevaban semanas y semanas buscando sin saber qué y las posibilidades de donde seguir hurgando ya se agotaban.

Subió la vista cansado y molesto hacia Theodore y lo encontró de piedra. Con los ojos muy abiertos adoptando una expresión de incredulidad.

Draco se sintió emocionado y asustado a parte iguales.

—¿Qué pasa? –preguntó cuando Nott parecía repasar una y mil veces los papeles que tenía, comparándolos. —¡Theodore! –Exclamó cuando éste no le respondía.

—Aquí dice que diez muestras no son sangre –exclamó —¡Diez! y las últimas tres son una sustancia mezclada con sangre. Eso es imposible.

Draco le arrebató los papeles de las manos mientras Theodore se llevaba una mano a la barbilla, su mente trabajando a mil por hora.

El rubio, no pudo evitarlo, pero sintió que una gota de sudor frío caía por su espalda mientras iba leyendo cada papel.

Como había dicho su amigo, diez de ellos plasmaban "Muestra observada no pertenece a lo solicitado" y luego de dos puntos, para especificar, ponía "No es sangre".

Las otras tres decían "57% sangre, 43% sustancia no identificada".

Draco volvió sus orbes grises a Theodore quien se había puesto a repasar veloz el expediente médico.

—Las muestras, Theodore –ordenó, dándole un leve golpe a la mesa con la palma para que el aludido desviara la atención de lo que leía —¿No te devolvieron las muestras? –El ojiverde lo miró un segundo, como si no lo entendiera y luego asintió rápido tomando la bolsa que había dejado en el suelo.

Draco sintió que su corazón se iba a salir en cualquier minuto de su pecho. No sabía si estaba muy entusiasmado por el pequeño logro o por si aquella nueva pista los conduciría a un camino más oscuro del que sería imposible encontrar un poco de luz.

El ojiverde sacó de la bolsa otra más pequeña que estaba muy bien cerrada. Draco rodó los ojos, diciéndose a él mismo que no debía impacientarse.

Lo que Draco y Theodore sacaron dentro del paquete les detuvo el corazón minutos enteros.

Los del laboratorio les habían devuelto trece frascos llenos de una sustancia espesa y verdosa que variaba su intensidad según la antigüedad de esta.

Si bien, ellos no trabajaban constantemente con sangre sabían perfectamente que no se volvía así.

—Draco… –soltó Theodore en un susurro que dejaba ver su sorpresa. El rubio estiró el brazo para tomar alguno de los frascos. Vaciló unos segundos antes de escoger el más oscuro.

Lo movió de lado a lado.

La sustancia parecía ser más espesa que la sangre y un poco pegajosa. Era de un color casi negro y Draco imaginó que no caería toda si intentaba vaciarla. Pasó sus pálidos dedos por la etiqueta antes de leer la fecha que él mismo había anotado. Correspondía a la primera muestra.

Tomó la verde musgo. Parecía tener la misma consistencia que la sangre normal, sin embargo el color era lo más atípico que había visto en su vida.

Tomó una de las tres que seguían siendo rojas. Era la más reciente. A simple vista nadie imaginaría que aquello se trataría de algo que no fuese sangre, pero como decían los resultados, sólo poco más de la mitad se podía denominar así.

—Esto es imposible…

—Pero ahí está –dijo Draco más duro de lo que pretendía. Theodore pareció preguntarle sólo con la mirada que harían a continuación pero a Draco se sentía tan intranquilo que no podía analizar con la claridad que quisiese las cuantas ideas que le llegaron a la mente. —Más muestras. Seguiremos con las muestras pero no las llevaremos al laboratorio. Las estudiaremos nosotros.

—Me parece. –Asintió Nott, adoptando una postura muy profesional que hacía que Draco no se arrepintiese de haberlo escogido a él como colega para investigar el caso. —Sugiero aumento de pociones prescritas y una visita a Eddie de la primera planta…

—¡Que no ha habido picaduras! –exclamó Draco un tanto abrumado.

—Pues es lo único que se me ocurre, Draco. No me explico que el propio organismo cambie la sangre así.

—Si, tienes razón –admitió de mala gana —Sugiero estudio de pulmones que es el órgano que se ha visto más afectado hasta el momento. –Theodore subió la vista confundido hacia él. El rubio decidió explicarse. —En dos oportunidades ha habido sangrado.

—¿Sangrado? –preguntó perplejo. Draco se dijo que su amigo exageraba bastante cuando pareció ponerse más pálido de lo que estaba.

—Lo que escuchaste. –dijo exasperado. —Agrega al expediente los resultados _muggles _¿bien?

—Draco… -Comenzó a decir el castaño, sin embargo, es interrumpido por una lechuza que entra repentinamente al despacho, posándose sobre el escritorio del rubio. Draco negó con la cabeza para indicarle a su amigo que se callara y se limitó a tomar el pergamino que tenía el ave enredado en una de sus patas.

Draco sintió como por segunda vez, en menos de una hora, el corazón se le detenía por unos segundos. Leyó la carta dos veces para estar seguro de lo que decía.

—Es de mi madre –comentó, incorporándose de inmediato. —Mi padre está internado.

—¿Qué? ¿Qué ocurrió?

—No lo específica, sólo que me necesita allá de una vez –respondió cuando hubo llegado al colgador por su abrigo. Frunce el ceño molesto cuando se percata de que Nott ni se molestó en hacer un encantamiento de secado sobre su ropa para que no mojase la de él.

—Bien. Draco, envíame una carta si me necesitas –le aseguró su amigo, guardando las muestras y los papeles rápidamente en su maletín —yo me dedicaré a esto y te avisaré cualquier cosa.

Draco asintió sin prestarle mucha atención. Repasaba en su mente lo que debía hacer. Aparecerse en su casa, preparar un baúl para algunos días, enviar una carta al director del hospital explicando su futura ausencia, recolectar un par de libros y tomar la red flu.

—Aunque sea algo mínimo me avisas ¿si? –Theodore asintió. —Bien, me iré enseguida.

El ojiverde volvió a asentir pero estiró una mano antes de que el rubio ya no estuviese en la habitación. Fijó sus ojos en los grises de Draco y vaciló un momento antes de preguntar.

—¿Envío una lechuza a Harry? –preguntó. Había un tinte de preocupación en su semblante que Draco encontró que era exorbitante.

—No es necesario aún –respondió, tajante.

—Pero…

—Theodore ya me voy. Buenas noches. –Escupió por última vez antes de aparecer en su casa.

La solitaria sala parecía gritarle que jamás se iba a acostumbrar a ese apabullante silencio que lo esperaba a diario.

Sin dejar de pensar en su padre mientras hacía su maleta, su mente se desvió un instante y se preguntó si volvería a escuchar al ruidoso de Potter en ese lugar nuevamente. No obstante no quiso buscar una respuesta.

Estaba muy apresurado para inventarse un mar de tragedias. Más de las que estaba viviendo.


	9. Chapter 8

**CAPITULO 8**

_(Años atrás)_

—¿No se te hace extraño? —pregunta el pelirrojo en un susurro, allegándose un poco más a la chica mientras ordenaban los tarros de pintura y limpiaban las brochas con magia.

Hermione no responde de inmediato, sino que mira disimuladamente por sobre su hombro y no sólo se encuentra con Malfoy en un lugar que no es Hogwarts sino que, además de eso, el rubio sonreía a algo que Harry decía y que ella no alcanzaba a escuchar desde donde se encontraba.

—Si –confiesa volviendo la vista al frente, a pesar de que quería decirle a Ron que lo dejara pasar y se concentrara en lo que hacían —Demasiado, la verdad.

Ron asiente enérgicamente.

—Me tienen algo tenso ¿sabes? –susurra el pelirrojo de nuevo—Se están llevando bien y todo pero… siento que en cualquier minuto se pelearán…

Hermione quiere rebatir, decirle que no se preocupara porque llevaban un par de horas allí y nadie había salido herido, sin embargo, le sostiene la mirada a su novio y se muerde el labio sin poder negar que aquello le parecería totalmente una posibilidad.

Ambos miran hacia atrás nuevamente.

Ahora Harry soltaba una carcajada y Malfoy le dedicaba una mirada nada amigable, y hasta ofendida, pero que claramente era falsa porque si lo observaban bien podían ver que en realidad estaba reprimiendo una sonrisa.

Ron vuelve la vista a los botes de pintura. Ya estaban ordenados y cerrados pero de todas formas los alcanza, los desacomoda y los abre. Hermione rueda los ojos pero no reclama ya que en el fondo también quería seguir con la conversación.

—Bueno, ya están grandes y saben lo que hacen, Ron –musita —Como mucho podrán discutir…pero no creo que lleguen a batirse a duelo o algo por el estilo.

El pelirrojo asiente, no muy convencido de las suposiciones de la chica pero decide no discutirlo.

—¿Crees que se lo pase mucho por acá? –le cuchichea a Hermione luego de una pausa. —Bueno, la casa es grande pero vamos… si el hurón llega mientras Harry se está dando una ducha… No creo que yo deba hacerle compañía mientras espera ¿o sí?

—De ser así solo serán unos minutos, Ron… debes hacer el esfuerzo por Harry ¿No lo crees? –Hermione mira hacia atrás por tercera vez. Los dos seguían conversando y ella no logra hacerse una idea de qué es lo que podrían estar hablando los ex rivales. —Además, supongo que Harry también irá a visitar a Malfoy de vez en cuando…

Ron suelta una carcajada lo más fuerte que un susurro se lo permite.

—¿Estás loca? Malfoy sigue viviendo con sus padres, eso me contó Harry –cuchichea —. ¿Tú crees que a Lucius Malfoy, recién salido de Azkaban, le agrade la idea de ver a Harry rondando por su mansión –mira por sobre su hombro unos segundos y vuelve la vista enseguida —… para acostarse con su hijo recién salido del armario?

—Bueno… debe reconocer que gracias a las declaraciones de Harry sólo lo condenaron a unos meses en Azkabán y no a diez años como lo iban a hacer…

—Pero esa familia es el orgullo personificado…

—Sí, tienes razón –admite Hermione rodando los ojos —es probable que no lo quieran cerca… Pero vamos, Ron, no exageres… tú y Harry estarán todo el día en la academia de aurores y Malfoy estudiará medimagia… dudo que tengan algo de tiempo para verse…

El pelirrojo palidece y hace un mohín de resignación.

—Al menos espero llegar lo suficientemente cansado para dormir como tronco y no escuchar _ciertos ruidos_ si es que a ellos se les olvida hacer un _muffliato _o cualquier hechizo silenciador…

Hermione suspira.

—Tú también puedes hacer uno… Y ve el lado bueno a la situación… Al menos Malfoy logra controlar un poco al retrato de la Señora Black –le dice la chica con optimismo pero no logra contagiar a Ron de éste. El pelirrojo niega con la cabeza.

—Sólo lo dices porque no serás tú la que tenga que lidiar con él…

Hermione abre la boca para replicar pero Harry aparece de pronto al lado de ellos, sobresaltando a ambos.

—Chicos ¿Les parece si hacemos una pausa para comer? Ya es tarde…

Ron y Hermione se miran como si hubiesen sido descubiertos realizando alguna travesura, pero puesto que no había señales en el rostro de Harry que indicara que los había oído, sonríen enérgicamente… demasiado quizás

—Es una estupenda idea, Harry, pero con Ron ya tenemos planes –se excusa la chica.

—Exacto –corrobora el pelirrojo —Tenemos una cita esta noche. Cena, paseo y noche en un hotel –Ron le guiña un ojo a Harry y luego lo codea en el brazo —Si sabes a lo que me refiero.

—¡RONALD! –vocifera Hermione, furiosa.

—Siempre tan soez tu actitud, Weasley –opina Draco, acercándose al grupo, con los brazos cruzados y su expresión engreída que normalmente tenía efectos negativos sobre los Gryffindor. El aludido enrojece de furia.

—No te metas, Malfoy –le espeta y no le devuelve el insulto sólo porque no sabía qué diablos le había dicho el Slytherin exactamente.

—Está bien –se adelanta Harry antes de que el rubio replicara. —¿Mañana almuerzo en tu casa, cierto?

—Si –responde Ron mirando de reojo al Slytherin —Mamá no quiere que nos larguemos de casa sin un almuerzo de despedida así que no faltes.

—Hoy vi a la señora Weasley y fue _muy _enfática en eso de que no puedes faltar –comenta Hermione.

—Bien, bien, no faltaré. –Promete el pelinegro. Luego, puede imaginar que son ideas suyas pero le parece ver que su amigo enrojece todavía más.

—Por cierto –manifiesta Ron entre dientes, como si le significara un esfuerzo horrible —Tú también estás invitado, Malfoy.

—¿Al almuerzo con tu familia? –el rubio levanta una ceja, totalmente impasible, manteniéndose serio.

—Si no quieres es cosa tuya –Ronald desvía la vista del chico y la posa en Hermione —¿nos vamos?

—Sí, pero antes tengo que entregarle a Harry algo que me ha encargado –Hermione apunta hacia la sala contigua. —¿Me acompañas, Harry?

El pelinegro le asiente a su amiga y antes de abandonar la habitación con ella, se percata de que Ron les dedica una mirada suplicante para que no tardaran mucho mientras que Malfoy rueda los ojos y su expresión decía totalmente que si no se apresuraba no se hacía cargo de las consecuencias de quedarse con el Gryffindor a solas.

Dejando atrás esa panorámica, Harry se dijo debía aceptarlo, no podía negar que la situación tenía su tinte singular.

Había transcurrido casi dos meses desde que él y los chicos se habían graduado de Hogwarts y en ese último tiempo Harry había estado gozando de la infinita hospitalidad de los Weasley. Pero el verano ya acababa y con ello también las vacaciones, dando pie a una nueva etapa de su vida de la que tenía que encargarse con sus propias manos.

Por tanto, una tarde mientras jugaba ajedrez mágico con Ron, vino a su cabeza el recuerdo del número doce de Grimmauld Place.

Le pertenecía y puesto que ya no había un mago tenebroso acechando _muggles_ y mestizos por ahí, dudaba que la Orden del Fénix se fuese a reunir otra vez.

Así que le propuso a Ron que se fueran a vivir juntos, quien aceptó de inmediato sin pensarlo ni siquiera por un segundo, porque la sola idea de independizarse y dejar atrás la madriguera le resultaba igual de emocionante que saber que próximamente se convertiría en un auror.

Y así, ambos chicos entusiasmados, habían dedicado dos semanas completas a trabajar arduamente. Habían estado limpiando, ordenando, pintando habitaciones y haciendo reparaciones, como habían hecho tiempo atrás antes de cursar el quinto año.

Sin embargo, el tiempo se les acababa y aún faltaba pintar la sala principal, acabar con la plaga de doxys y encontrar un hechizo para que el inodoro dejara de cantar cuando lo utilizaban, obra que seguramente había sido de Fred y George antes que la guerra hiciese sus pérdidas.

Eso tenía a los cuatro reunidos ahí. Hermione se había ofrecido a pintar y a intentar reparar el inodoro mientras que Draco, después de unas cuantas indirectas por parte de Harry (las cuales había entendido muy bien), se ofreció a encargarse de la plaga.

—Te traje las películas que me encargaste, Harry –comenta la chica, distrayendo al pelinegro de sus cavilaciones —Pero insisto, el televisor no funcionará con las protecciones de la casa.

Harry rueda los ojos y toma los tres filme que la chica le entregaba.

—No puede recibir señales pero si puede funcionar con el reproductor de dvd.

—Pues, no lo creo. –afirma.

—Hablas con un futuro auror, Hermione –la chica lo mira y se larga a reír.

—Oh, eso explica mucho.

—No lo creerás, pero ya me leí el manual introductorio y eso que aún no entramos a la academia –se pavonea.

—Pues, me vas a disculpar pero a mi se me hace que has leído el índice y te fuiste derechito al capítulo de protecciones –Hermione lo apunta con su dedo acusatorio mientras entrecerraba los ojos.

Harry la dedica una mirada sumamente ofendida, sin embargo, no puede evitar rodar los ojos y asentir.

—Está bien, sí, eso hice. –admite. —Pero estoy seguro de que pude modificarlas correctamente.

—Sólo procura estar bien protegido –le dice mirándolo preocupada, exagerando a juicio del pelinegro. Luego, se cruza de brazos, levanta las cejas y sonríe pícara. —Protegido en todos los aspectos, Harry.

—¿De qué hablas?

—Hoy se queda Malfoy a dormir ¿no? –El pelinegro se pone de todos los colores y no sabe si reír por el tipo de broma tan inusual en su amiga o para fingir naturalidad.

—Já, já y luego te avergüenzas toda porque Ron hace el mismo tipo de comentarios, Herm.

—Es porque Malfoy estaba ahí.

—Como sea… él y yo aún no… nada de nada –confiesa el pelinegro ante una Hermione que escuchaba atenta. —No hemos tenido la oportunidad.

—¿Y cuál es el apuro? –la chica se encoge de hombros y luego sonríe, demasiado realmente —Quizás hoy sea la gran noche –añade. Harry mira en dirección a la sala en donde el rubio se encontraba.

—¿Tú crees?

—Todo es posible. –Hermione se encoge de hombros, dedicándole una sonrisa inocentona —De todas formas, cual sea el caso, recuerda no faltar mañana al almuerzo… ¿Crees que Malfoy vaya?

Harry lo medita unos segundos y luego mueve suavemente la cabeza de lado a lado.

—No lo creo… quizás para una próxima vez.

—Sip, eso imagino yo –asiente la chica —¿Volvamos? Sabes que Ron explota con facilidad ante las provocaciones de Malfoy

—Si, y Draco pocas veces sabe morderse la lengua… -opina el chico.

Cuando ambos vuelven a la sala, se encuentran a los dos chicos en medio. Para alivio de Harry y Hermione, no se estaban peleando ni mucho menos.

Se notaba a lo lejos que Ron estaba incómodo. Su postura lo decía todo; tensa mientras miraba _muy _interesado los detalles de las paredes. Por otro lado Malfoy estaba de brazos cruzados, su semblante no expresaba otra cosa que no fuese hastío mientras estaba muy al pendiente de las uñas de su mano izquierda.

Al notar la presencia de los otros, Ron no se preocupa de disimular ni un poco alivio y Draco sólo le dedica una mirada antes de volver la vista a su mano.

—Bien, Ron ¿Nos vamos ahora?

—¡Si! –exclama, subiendo el cierre de su sudadera.

—Mañana podríamos ir a beber unas cervezas –sugiere el pelirrojo, mirando de Harry a Hermione, quienes asintieron entusiastas de forma inmediata.

Draco se aclara la voz y observa al trío de oro con las cejas en alto.

—Sólo para aclarar… ¿Ustedes tres se separan alguna vez? –pregunta. Los tres amigos intercambian una mirada, pero es Ron el que se aclara la voz.

—Tendrás que acostumbrarte –afirma el pelirrojo.

Malfoy sólo rueda los ojos antes de que los dos Gryffindor abandonaran, POR FIN, la vivienda.

Habían encantado el sofá para que fuese cinco veces más grande que su tamaño, habían hecho palomitas y se habían envuelto en una enorme manta bajo la oscuridad que era interrumpida sólo por la tenue luz del televisor.

Harry había insistido en que la primera noche que pasaran juntos, y solos, tenían que hacer una noche de cine porque le entusiasmaba la idea de enseñarle algo a Draco que seguramente le era totalmente desconocido. Y Malfoy se había tenido que comer sus comentarios porque debía admitir que le daba demasiada curiosidad saber qué carajos era una noche de cines.

Para su sorpresa, y ligera decepción, no era nada sexual.

—Bien, Harry –dijo Draco sin despegar la vista de la pantalla, ya acostumbrado más a menos al aparato. —Pero ese tal Daniel es un retrasado… ¿No me digas que no se ha dado cuenta de que el anciano no le está enseñando nada, sino que se está aprovechando de él para que haga sus arreglos?

Harry quita los ojos del televisor y los dirige a Draco.

—Yo también lo pensé pero sólo espera a que avance un poco…

—Además, es un enclenque… llegará el momento que se tenga que enfrentar al otro chico y hasta ahora sólo ha aprendido a pintar un fea cerca. –Draco chasquea la lengua, se cruza de brazos y agrega —Seguro debe tener el síndrome Potter.

Harry suelta una carcajada, pausa la película y vuelve a mirar al chico.

—¿El síndrome qué? –cuestiona.

—Tu síndrome. Mírate, flacucho y torpe y de las que te has librado. –explica, como si todo fuera muy obvio. El pelinegro rueda los ojos.

—Al menos no tengo el síndrome Malfoy –acusa —El que te hace ser un jodido cabrón molestoso. –agrega muy serio.

El rubio se larga a reír y Harry no puede reprimir una sonrisa.

—¿Sabes? –dice Draco, clavando los orbes grises sobre él. —Quizás lo nuestro pueda funcionar bien, Potter.

Harry asiente. En ese minuto ninguno de los dos le toma el verdadero peso a las suposiciones del rubio, a ese inocente comentario que tiempo después se convertiría en un hecho absoluto.

Por el contrario, Harry ni siquiera había escuchado la última frase porque se había quedado mirando al chico, cautivado súbitamente, mientras se iban haciendo presentes sus propias revelaciones esa noche.

Malfoy levanta las cejas, confundido, sonriendo de forma socarrona sin abandonar ni por un segundo su semblante de soberbia pero que a fin de cuentas resultaba tan maravilloso que podía dejar a Harry sin aliento.

Entonces el pelinegro sube una mano hasta el rostro del alvino, y cuando lo atrae hacia él para besar sus labios no le queda duda alguna.

Estaba totalmente enamorado de Draco Malfoy.

El rubio corresponde a su gesto en seguida y Harry lo besa lento, tanto como puede, con suma calma porque los labios de Draco no podían ser besados de otra forma, había que hacerlo con toda la dedicación que ellos se merecían, porque sabían exorbitantemente a gloria, y adrenalina y a sensaciones que se desataban en cada maldito rincón de su cuerpo.

Pero la lengua del rubio, exigente, busca la suya y tan pronto la encuentra todo desaparece. No importa nada más en el mundo que sus bocas, el calor que emanaban sus cuerpos, el roce de sus piernas, sus manos que se colaban bajo la ropa apretando la piel con entusiasmo infinito porque ninguno tenía suficiente del otro, y para Harry las jodidas ganas de restregarse contra Malfoy, de que su creciente erección hiciera contacto con la del chico aunque fuese por unos reducidos segundos.

Harry gime. Ronco e involuntariamente cuando los labios de Draco se alejaron de los suyos para bajar por su cuello, para lamerlo dejando un sutil rastro de saliva antes de chupar deliciosamente.

Entonces, el pelinegro no lo resiste. Presiona contra el pecho del rubio para echarlo hacia atrás y sentarse a horcajadas sobre él, para besarlo con vehemencia mientras su mano hacía su parte masturbándolo.

Pero Draco no lo permite, ni que se sentase sobre él ni que metiera su mano entre sus pantalones. Simplemente porque lo quiere hacer él. Harry lo sabe por la mirada que le dedica, grises orbes brillantes acompañados de una sonrisa ladina que proclaman la guerra por el control. Porque Draco no iba a dejar gobernarse tan rápido ni el instintivo Gryffindor tampoco.

Cual partido de quidditch iban a dar la pelea, no para demostrar quien era mejor en la cama ni mucho menos, sino porque ellos eran así, les excitaba de sobremanera competir, dedicarse miradas desafiantes, provocarse, sorprender al otro con jugadas inesperadas antes de sucumbir por completo al premio.

Así se mantuvieron por unos minutos. A base de gemidos roncos, labios mordidos, manos en los pantalones del otro, cuerpos rosándose, lenguas probando aquellos espacios de piel que aún no conocían del todo.

—Draco –musita el pelinegro, aclarándose la garganta cuando el rubio tenía la cabeza escondida en el hueco de su clavícula. —Hagámoslo –suplica aunque sus intenciones eran sugerírselo.

Y es que si no avanzaban en ese minuto, Harry bien sabía que no aguantaría mucho tiempo más.

Deseaba como nunca antes había deseado algo hacer el amor con Malfoy.

Debido a que su relación había tardado casi todo el año escolar en forjarse, habían sido poca las ocasiones que habían tenido la oportunidad, el tiempo suficiente y que nadie les interrumpiese como para poder llevar todo al siguiente nivel.

Sus encuentros habían tenido lugar en incómodos y estrechos espacios, como el armario de las escobas si querían verse de día, o escapes furtivos a algún salón en plena madrugada bajo la capa de invisibilidad, y aun así a lo mucho que había llegado había sido a los típicos roces y a masturbarse entre sí.

—¿Mi varita? –pregunta Draco, como única respuesta al ruego del Gryffindor y Harry sabe que es para realizar algún tipo de hechizo lubricante.

Entonces, cuando Harry se percata de que ya la había ubicado y se incorporaba lo suficiente para alcanzarla, lo atacan unas inoportunas dudas que se debían a lo poco y nada que habían tocado el tema. ¿Y si a Draco no le gustaba como lo hacía? ¿Y si Draco tenía altas expectativas que él no lograba cumplir?¿Y si el sexo entre ellos no era tan bueno como el que pudo haber tenido antes el rubio? O peor ¿Si se corría de inmediato? Nunca antes le había pasado, y no es que hubiese estado con muchos chicos antes que Draco pero nadie le había gustado tanto como él.

Traga saliva.

Draco coge la varita, vuelve sus ojos a él, grises y bañados con la esencia del libido, sus mejillas ardiendo, su cabello despeinado, su torso desnudo, tan malditamente perfecto… Y entonces las dudas se fueron.

Cerró los ojos y sus labios depositaron un tierno beso sobre los labios rosados de Draco. El rubio, quien no perdía oportunidad de mofarse de los momentos de cursilería de Harry, simplemente se contuvo, sus labios se estiraron formando una dulce sonrisa para devolver un beso igual de simple, igual de delicado, igual de significativo.

Los ojos de Draco se posan sobre los suyos, se dicen todo y a la vez nada y, con el pecho hinchado de placer y amor, Harry se aprovecha de ese momento, ese inusual y poco frecuente momento de distracción por parte del Slytherin para arrebatarle rápidamente la varita de las manos y realizar un hechizo lubricante sobre su propia mano.

—Más vale que lo hagas bien, Potter –le exige aunque sus palabras no eran del todo demandantes. Era más bien para decir algo.

Harry no responde, se ubica sobre el rubio embadurnando la sustancia sobre su pene antes de llevarlo con cuidado a la entrada de su novio

El pelinegro había fantaseado más veces de las que le gustaría admitir sobre él teniendo sexo con Malfoy, sin embargo, podía decir que ni sus mejores sueños podían acercarse a la realidad.

No había sido mucho tiempo, la poca experiencia de ambos había traído consigo algunos percances y no había sido ni de lejos el mejor sexo que tendrían en el futuro, pero había sido perfecto, único e inolvidable.

Doce años más tarde, ambos iniciando los treinta, estarían volviendo a desear con esa misma intensidad el cuerpo del otro. Sin embargo, en la mente de cada uno la incertidumbre era más fuerte. Ninguno sabía si la pelea originada por la inesperada desconfianza los volvería a unir. O si la confianza volvería a surgir.

—o—

_Buenas! Quería pedir disculpas por la tardanza en actualizar._

_Estuve con unos cuantos problemas que me dejaron sin tiempo para escribir._

_Espero que les haya gustado el capítulo y muchísimas, muchísimas gracias por leer!_

_Tengan una lindaa semana!_

_-Mai_


	10. Chapter 9

**Capítulo nueve **

_(Actualmente)_

Harry se hunde todavía más en el sofá y deja ir otro largo suspiro deprimido, como si se estuviese sumergiendo en la miseria total.

Sintiendo pasos cerca, abre los ojos. La pelinegra atravesaba la sala principal con una botella de vino en cada mano para dejarlas sobre la mesa de la sala contigua, la cual se encontraba rodeada de invitados.

—¿Me puedo ir? –pregunta el ojiverde, cual niño aburrido al que se le vuelven un suplicio las reuniones familiares.

Pansy ni siquiera se moleta en contestar a su pregunta, por el contrario, le dedica una gélida mirada que le da a entender sin lugar a dudas cuál era su respuesta, y luego continúa caminando en la misma dirección.

.—Esta es la quinta vez que preguntas, tío –comenta Rose. La niña estaba sentada junto a él mientras coloreaba el dibujo de un dragón. Sube sus azules ojos al mayor para proseguir —Yo sólo lo intenté dos veces.

—Oh, superaste a Rose –la voz de George tras su espalda lo sobresalta. El pelirrojo caminaba hacia él mientras comía unos cuantos bocadillos. A juzgar por como miraba por sobre su hombro hacia la puerta de la cocina, Harry imagina que los había tomado a escondidas. —¿Sabes, Harry? Pareces un chico de quince años que acaba de cortar con su novio –se burla.

Harry bufa, pero debía admitirlo. Era cierto. Se estaba comportando como un crío, pero ¿Por qué tenían que recordárselo?

Hermione y Ron le habían insistido en que debía estar ahí y que no se podía perder por nada del mundo aquella reunión o no se lo perdonarían jamás, e imaginó que Pansy había dicho algo similar a Draco.

Celebraban el nacimiento tanto de Hugo como del hijo de Pansy.

Él prometió que no faltaría y es que le tenía sin cuidado estar en una reunión a la que Draco también asistiera, pero conforme iban llegando los invitados se fue sintiendo nervioso y enojado. No hablaba con Draco hace dos meses y medio, y no estaba seguro de querer hablar con él ahora.

Sabía que lo peor que podía hacer era seguir evadiendo la situación como un cobarde, pero se resistía totalmente a hacerle frente al problema. Necesitaba tiempo, quería seguir pensando, aclarando las cosas en su mente y determinando que sentía exactamente. Gran parte de él le decía a gritos que Draco jamás sería capaz de engañarlo, pero Harry temía que aquello fueran las ansias por volver a como eran las cosas antes.

—Estoy cansado, anoche no dormí nada… es que estamos siguiendo a una persona sospechosa de ingresar criaturas al país. –se excusa vagamente.

—Hasta has superado a Fred –continúa George con la sorna —Él sólo me preguntó cuatro veces si debía venir…

Harry chasquea la lengua molesto. Se cruza de brazos dispuesto a ignorarlo pero ve al hijo de George en una esquina de la sala con aire de haber estado haciendo alguna travesura.

—¿Acaso no es una pastilla vomitiva lo que está por comer?

George lo busca con la vista antes de llevarse una mano a la frente.

—¡Tú, niño! ¡Dame eso, ni se te ocurra comértelo! –le exige, aunque sus palabras no sonaban firmes ni tampoco parecía verdaderamente dispuesto a quitársela. Harry imagina que lo decía sólo por obligación. Su hijo lo mira, le sonríe divertido y se lleva la pastilla lentamente a la boca, burlándose de su papá. —Te lo advierto, Fred. –agrega. Luego se dirige a Harry —Tengo otro par de pastillas por si quieres. –Harry no alcanza a decir nada porque el otro sale corriendo para atrapar a su hijo.

De todas formas Harry niega con la cabeza. Sería realmente inmaduro escapar de la situación con pastillas vomitivas.

Estaba a punto de volver a cerrar los ojos cuando Ginny se le acerca con unos cuantos bocadillos que, al igual que George, parecía haber obtenido ilegalmente.

—Mamá se pone como loca cuando le sacamos los ingredientes mientras cocina –explica la chica.

—¿Ya se apoderó de la cocina de Pansy? –Ginny asiente ofreciéndole a Harry de lo que comía.

El pelinegro le quita un par de bolitas, se las echa a la boca y vuelve a su estado de desgracia.

—En verdad estás que te meas porque verás a Draco –se burla.

Harry rueda los ojos y por primera vez en su vida se siente abrumado de tanto pelirrojo cerca. Entorna los ojos dedicándole una mirada de disgusto total y luego desvía la vista para ignorarla. Sin embargo, Ginny toma su mano y tira de ella para levantarlo.

—Aun no comienza la cena –se queja el auror, aunque faltaban unos cuantos minutos para ello.

—Pero estamos todos conversando y tú estás aquí siendo patético. –comenta la pelirroja cuando logra que Harry se incorporase y la siguiera. —Ven, si tan angustiado estás te puedes sentar entre Ron y yo. –Ginny se contiene de resoplar resignada. —Pero estás siendo muy infantil.

—No lo entiendes, Ginny –contesta, entrando al salón.

Cuando cruza el umbral, se percata de lo animado que estaba el ambiente. Todos conversaban tan alegres que Harry de verdad quiso contagiarse del buen humor de los demás

Se encontraba la mayoría de los Weasley a excepción de Bill y Percy. Habían unos cuantos familiares de Pansy, los padres de su esposo que no dominaban para nada el idioma, los padres de Hermione, y uno que otro amigo íntimo, como lo eran Neville y Luna.

—Harry, estamos organizando un viaje para ir a ver el mundial de quidditch el año que viene –comenta Neville, en cuanto se percata de su presencia.

—Sería estupendo, le prometí a Teddy que ese sería su obsequio de cumpleaños –cuenta Harry. Charlie le entrega una copa de vino que agradece asintiendo con la cabeza.

—Yo creo que ya podríamos ir haciendo apuestas de quienes van a ganar –puntualiza el mayor de los hijos Weasley.

—Claro que nuestra selección, hemos estado entrenando tanto –exclama la pelirroja, entusiasta —Somos cinco de las _Arpias _ que jugaremos por la selección de Inglaterra.

—¿Qué? Si juegas tú, Ginny, seguro perderemos –bromea Ron, tomando asiento junto a Harry.

—Bien, sólo falta que llegue Draco y Blaise. –comenta Pansy, mirando la mesa, verificando que estuviesen todos los lugares listos.

Harry rápidamente realiza un recorrido visual de los invitados y se siente infinitamente agradecido con la pelinegra por no haber invitado a Theodore.

Él sabía que estaba la posibilidad de que fuese considerado para aquella reunión ya que era muy amigo de Pansy, sin embargo, Harry no estaba preparado para verlo. Con algo de suerte se sentía listo para ver a su esposo, pero tener al hombre con el que le había sido infiel era un cuento muy distinto.

Claro, se había preparado por si la situación se presentaba, se había dicho que pondría de todos sus esfuerzos para mantener la calma y no armar una escena que pudiese arruinar la velada. Pero se conocía. Sabía que la ira que seguía albergando contra él pincharía todo el tiempo que fuese necesario para actuar de pronto por sí sola.

No se justificaba, pero sólo con recordarlo en su cama junto a Draco lograba que el estómago se le revolviese.

En cuanto llega Blaise. Harry se maldice por haber escogido ese lugar de la mesa.

Tenía vista perfecta hacia la chimenea y no podía evitar llevar la vista a ella cuando le parecía percibir que la red flu se activaba.

Se había integrado con más facilidad de lo que creía a las conversaciones, pero cada vez que terminaba de decir algo, sus ojos desgraciadamente se iban directo a la chimenea.

Justo cuando Ginny comienza a contarle sobre una mala experiencia que había tenido en un restaurante, las llamas finalmente cobran vida. Como si gritaran su nombre, las llamas centellean hacia todas direcciones, tornándose verdes y agitándose con furia para materializar lentamente la figura de Draco Malfoy.

Harry había imaginado que el estómago se le apretujaría y que querría salir corriendo del lugar, por lo que se sorprende de que no fuese así. Lo único que es capaz de sentir cuando las llamas bajan lo suficiente para dejarlo salir es angustia.

El rubio deja la chimenea alisando su túnica, caminando hacia la mesa de invitados respondiendo a los saludos.

Harry inmediatamente desvía la mirada, posándola en Ginny quien seguía contándole sobre su experiencia en el restaurante y que a él de pronto le pareció la conversación más interesante que había tenido jamás en su vida.

—¿Cómo dices que se llamaba el local? –pregunta. La pelirroja abre la boca para responder pero la cierra, fijando sus ojos tras él.

Harry supo enseguida por qué.

La única chica de los Weasley mira del ojiverde al ojiplateado y se levanta con demasiada efusividad.

—¡Draco, hola! –sonríe Ginny, incómoda, acercándose al chico para besar su mejilla. —¿Cómo te trata la vida?

—Así como me ves –responde el aludido, dedicándole una breve sonrisa.

—Pfff, pues te ves de puta madre –le dice la chica, golpeando su hombro con un puño.

Draco mira su hombro y levanta una ceja.

—He tenido días mejores. –agrega entre tos—¿A ti como te ha ido, Ginevra?

—Como siempre –sonríe —Juego todo el día al quidditch y por el momento es lo único que pido. –Draco asiente, y tal como Harry temía, sus ojos, esos que no había visto en semanas, se posan sobre él.

—Hola, Harry. –dice, enfatizando el "hola". El pelinegro se limita a sostenerle la mirada. —¿No planeabas saludarme? —Pregunta incrédulo —¿Qué edad tienes?

Le suelta como si nada, como quien no te ve desde ayer, como si la pelea entre ellos fuese por una simple estupidez.

—¿Tienes la desfachatez de decirme eso? –Brama Harry, perplejo. Draco rueda los ojos con exasperación.

—No has respondido mis cartas.

—Lo sé. –Harry mira hacia Ginny pero ésta se había girado tanto como fue posible para hablar con Neville que le daba toda la espalda a él. Draco mira hacia la mesa y luego vuelve la vista a Harry.

—No podemos evitar la conversación por más tiempo –dice Draco, bajando la voz lo suficiente para que nadie más escuchara —¿O planeas que lo dejemos todo así y cada uno por su lado? –agrega. Harry abre la boca para responderle pero Draco levanta la mano, ademán de que no dijera nada —No respondas, no es el momento. Me iré a sentar al _otro_ extremo para tu tranquilidad.

Ni siquiera se dedican una última mirada. El rubio se pasa una mano por sus cabellos caminando hasta la silla vacía junto a Blaise mientras que Harry se toma de un trago el vino que apenas había probado.

Y así se mantienen el resto de la noche.

Harry imaginó que se formaría una atmosfera incómoda pero se sintió como una de las tantas reuniones que organizaban. Salvo, claro, que ahora él y Draco no se dirigían la palabra bajo ninguna circunstancia, ni siquiera de forma accidental, aun cuando participaban de las mismas conversaciones.

Sin embargo, para Harry era imposible no sentir la presencia de su esposo. Cuando eran apenas unos niños ya se le hacía difícil no sentir a Malfoy, por lo que no estaba dentro de sus habilidades poder ignorarlo.

Intercambiaron de vez en cuando una que otra mirada, sobre todo cuando alguien hacía alusión a algún chiste privado o cuando los dos parecían pensar lo mismo respecto a un tema. Y es que estaban demasiados acostumbrados a ellos. Llevaban muchos años cerca como para que sus cuerpos olvidaran actuar de esa forma, casi instintiva, como si no se tratara de otra cosa más que reflejos.

Pero cada vez que Harry bajaba un poco la guardia y una sonrisa amenazaba con dibujarse en su rostro para dedicársela a Draco, estirar el brazo y enredar sus dedos con los suyos, acudían a su mente horripilantes escenarios que esperaba no tener que presenciar jamás. Nott besando a Draco, Nott y Draco en su propia cama, Nott en la bañera junto a Draco compartiendo una copa de su vino favorito, Nott preparando el desayuno los domingos mientras Draco prendía el televisor para ver _karate kid _por jodida milésima vez porque era la única película _muggle _dispuesto ver.

Era tortuoso. Todo le resultaba confuso porque por momentos imaginarse a Draco y a Nott en una situación así hasta le parecía ridículo. Su mente volvía tres meses atrás, al día que encontró a ambos durmiendo juntos y _casi _se sentía culpable de no creerle al Slytherin, pero la lógica le decía que no había explicación alguna más que las deducciones que ya había sacado.

Y quizás ese era uno de los principales motivos para negarse a hablar con Draco. Pese a que sabía que lo había engañado, no quería que se lo confirmaran. No quería que Draco lo mirara a los ojos y le dijera _Si, Nott y yo tuvimos algo._

Cuando la cena ya había terminado y los niños comenzaban a perder sus energías jugando, y los más adultos se habían trasladado a la sala frente a la chimenea, él había salido al jardín junto con Ron, Neville y Ginny a fumar un cigarro. Desgraciadamente, como seguramente esa no era su noche, y porque la jodida casa de Parkinson se encontraba en medio de la nada y era más vidrio que otro material, se veía sin ningún problema la mesa donde habían estado rato atrás y donde todavía se encontraba Malfoy, junto a los antiguos Slytherin y Hermione y Luna.

Harry no puede evitar ignorar la conversación que se desarrollaba a su alrededor porque toda su atención se centraba en observar a Draco.

Vestía como siempre, de forma impecable y demasiado arreglado para una simple reunión familiar, aunque él siempre vestía bien incluso cuando iban a hacer las compras. Sonreía de vez en cuando y a pesar de que Harry no podía escuchar nada desde ahí, sabía exactamente cuando hacía algún comentario sarcástico porque levantaba una ceja y un poco el mentón.

Sin embargo, a Harry lo inquietaba algo. Lo conocía demasiado bien para no dejarse engañar por esa sonrisa.

—¿Quieres otro cigarro, Harry? –Pregunta Ron, codeándole mientras le extendía la cajetilla.

Harry toma uno, y cuando ya lo tiene encendido vuelve la vista al rubio, intentando determinar qué era lo que se le hacía diferente.

Estaba más que claro que se veía agotado, de eso se había percatado nada más lo vio salir de la chimenea. Tenía leves sombras que se instalaban bajos sus ojos, y su cabello no estaba tan peinado como lo llevaba siempre. Era como si continuamente se pasara la mano por sus hebras rubias, e incluso, Harry podía apostar que no había cortado su cabello desde la última vez que se vieron.

Entonces supuso que aún no tenía buenos resultados con las investigaciones sobre el jodido paciente.

Decidió que cuando llegara el día de "la conversación" tocaría el tema. Fuese quien fuese el enfermo, tenía que hacerse un tiempo para descansar.

Luego, en algún momento de la noche dejó de mirar a Draco y finalmente se unió por completo a la conversación que se supone él y sus amigos mantenían.

Los invitados se fueron retirando poco a poco y cuando marcaron las tres de la madrugada sólo quedaban uno cuantos. Pansy y su esposo, Hermione y Ron, Ginny, Blaise, Draco y él. Como siempre ocurría.

—Bien, chicos –anuncia Hermione intercambiando una mirada con Ron, quien asintió. —Nosotros ya nos retiraremos, ha sido una estupenda noche.

—Exacto, una gran noche –dijo Ginny. —Y creo que todos deberíamos tomar el ejemplo de ustedes, porque vean lo cansada que se ve Pansy. –La pelinegra niega con la cabeza, pero realmente tenía cara de querer ir a dormir.

—Gracias a todos por venir –sonríe.

—Bueno… tus tarjetas de invitación venían con una _sutil _amenaza para quienes faltaban…-recuerda la pelirroja.

—Son sólo bromas –dice, restándole importancia con la mano.

Todos se despidieron e hicieron una pequeña fila para utilizar la red flu. La mayoría había bebido de más y había riesgo de sufrir despartición en ese estado si optaban por la aparición.

Cuando llega el turno de Harry para entrar a la chimenea, siente un leve tirón en un brazo.

—Día y lugar –dice Draco. Puesto que el pelinegro le devuelve una mirada confundida, se explica —Tenemos que hablar.

Bien. Era cierto, se dice Harry. Había que hablar y ya que estaba con él… le toma la mano y antes de que Draco comprendieran que iban a hacer, ya se encontraban en el salón principal de su casa.

Estaba igual de ordenada que la última vez que la dejó salvo por la pila de libros que descansaba en la mesa de centro. Harry agita su varita para encender la chimenea porque hacía un frío horrible.

—¿No te parece que es un poco tarde para hablar? –le suelta el rubio, mirándolo con cara de pocos amigos debido a la repentina aparición. —Me refería a otro día. ¿Mañana? Es domingo...

Harry se encarga de mirar todo el perímetro a su alrededor antes de buscar los ojos grises y asentir.

—Está bien –responde caminando a las escaleras. —Dormiré aquí, es todo.

—Bien –dice Draco un poco sorprendido.

Harry entra a su habitación. No sabía que esperaba encontrarse exactamente pero se sorprende de que todo estuviera en su sitio.

Una mesa de noche a cada lado. La que había sido suya estaba vacía mientras que la de Draco tenía una lámpara, un par de libros y un frasco, posiblemente de poción para dormir sin sueños.

Quizás en el fondo esperaba encontrar indicios de que Nott siguiera pasando las noches junto a Draco, pero no había nada que dijera que ese era el caso.

Camina hasta uno de los muebles de su ropa, tomó uno de las playeras que aún le quedaban en casa y se dirige a la habitación contigua.

Draco suspira, mitad resignado mitad exasperado. Musita unas toscas buenas noches y entra a la habitación a dormir. Harry hace lo mismo.

-o-

Harry simplemente no podía dormir.

Llevaba quien sabe cuánto dando vueltas y vueltas con intenciones de acomodarse pero el cansancio había ido a parar quizás a dónde.

Molesto se incorpora, decidido a ir por una de las pociones para dormir que Draco guardaba en el botiquín del baño de ellos, pero antes siquiera de poder caminar hacia la puerta, escucha una tos ahogada en la habitación contigua. Era Draco. Su tos era intensa y rasposa, de esas que apenas dejan tiempo para respirar.

Harry presta atención y espera un instante para ver si lograba apaciguarse pero no parecía querer detenerse.

Rápidamente, para no perder más tiempo, se aparece en la cocina para coger un vaso con agua y luego se aparece dentro de su habitación para auxiliar al rubio a que la tos se calme.

Lo encuentra sentado, con la lámpara del buró encendida intentando contralar la insistente carraspera.

Su rostro ya se había tornado rojo y sus ojos estaban acuosos por el esfuerzo.

—Ten, te traje un vaso de agua –le dice, tendiéndoselo. Harry no puede evitarlo pero se dirige a Draco con un tono de voz grave y distante, como si de forma inconsciente quisiera dejar en claro que seguía molesto con él. El rubio asiente llevándose el agua inmediatamente a los labios.

Harry se sienta en la esquina de la cama esperando que volviese a estar bien.

—Que tos de mierda –dice con la voz rasposa al cabo de unos minutos.

—¿Estás con gripe? –pregunta, sin embargo no se veía resfriado, así que reformula su pregunta —¿Estuviste con gripe?

—Hay poción para dormir sin sueños en mi velador –comenta, omitiendo su respuesta.

—¿Cómo sabes que iba por una? –Harry levanta una ceja, negándose a formar la sonrisa que amenaza con asomarse.

—No creo que mi tos te haya despertado –razona.

Harry nunca dejaba de sorprenderse por lo bien que Draco lo conocía. Se levanta de dónde se encontraba, suspira y se sienta junto al rubio, tapándose con las sábanas.

—¿Te despertó la tos o tampoco podías dormir? –pregunta Harry. Apenas rozando el brazo y la pierna con Draco.

—Un poco de ambas. –responde —Estaba por fin quedándome dormido y comenzó.

—¿Hace cuánto estás con ella? –pregunta el pelinegro. Draco mueve la mano despreocupadamente.

—Hace poco.

Harry asiente y ninguno dice nada por unos minutos. El pelinegro se negaba a sostenerle la mirada por mucho tiempo y Draco se dedica a beber lo que le quedaba de agua.

—¿Cómo has estado este tiempo? –pregunta Harry finalmente. Draco levanta las cejas y se dibuja esa expresión de arrogancia que era tan propia de él que dejaría de ser Draco si no la hiciera más.

—Oh, perfecto, ya aprendí a vivir sin ti –responde. —¿Te fuiste en algún momento o qué? –Agrega con sarcasmo. Harry rueda los ojos y empuja su hombro.—Han sido unas jodidas semanas de mierda –responde, ahora en serio —porque las investigaciones de mi paciente no me llevan a ninguna parte, mi padre está grave y tengo esta jodida tos.

—¿Qué pasó con tu padre? –el pelinegro mira preocupado a Malfoy —¿Por qué no me avisaste? –pregunta, pero Draco le golpea el hombro a modo de respuesta.

—Ni siquiera abres mis cartas, malnacido –le escupe, frunciendo el ceño y cruzándose de brazos, molesto —¡Pude haber muerto y tú ni te enteras, cuatro ojos! –bufa —Mi padre está teniendo fallas en el corazón y pulmones.

—Draco, lo siento mucho –suelta Harry, sintiéndose una horrible persona —Estaba molesto y… ¿Hace cuánto está internado?

—Dos semanas atrás. Se mantiene en el mismo estado, pero no está bien.

—¿Tú lo estás atendiendo? –pregunta. Draco niega con la cabeza.

—No quiere, pero está en buenas manos y yo no puedo dejar el hospital ni…

—Ni al paciente –termina la oración por él —¿Se puede saber quién es?

—No –dice rotundo —Por cierto, me ascendieron.

—¿Qué? –Harry vuelve a sorprenderse y se arrepiente de no haber leído las cinco cartas que había mandado Draco hasta el momento. —¿A qué?

—Jefe del departamento de "Daños provocados por maldiciones" –Le dice, con una sonrisa. Harry no puede evitar alegrarse. Olvida por unos minutos todo lo que respectaba al problema que tenía con Draco y estira sus brazos para estrecharlo en unas cálidas felicitaciones.

—¡Felicitaciones, amor! –dice, sincero —Te lo mereces.

—Vaya, primero me miras con cara de querer matarme y ahora me llamas amor –le suelta Draco luego de corresponder al abrazo.

—Estoy feliz por ti. Sólo es eso.

El rubio asiente.

—¿Qué hay de ti? –pregunta Draco, decidiendo apoyar la cabeza en la almohada nuevamente. Harry lo imita, y quedan los dos recostados de costado, sus frentes cerca y una rodilla de Harry rozando la pierna de Draco.

—El trabajo todo igual. Vivir con Ron y Hermione…-Draco lo interrumpe.

—¿Sigues con ellos, sinvergüenza? –se burla —¿No te parece dos meses suficiente tiempo para haber buscado un piso… un hotel, o algo?

—Ellos no tienen problema con que me quede… -dice.

—¿Recuerdas cuando Weasley y Hermione estuvieron peleados? ¿Cuánto tiempo estuvo Ronald con nosotros? –Harry asiente, haciendo memoria cinco años atrás. —Tres largas semanas que se hicieron eternas… tu llevas casi tres meses con ellos –Harry ríe.

—A ti se te hicieron eternas… yo no tuve problema con ello.

—Se venía a acostar con nosotros por las mañanas ¿Qué tipo raro hace eso?

—Nos traía el desayuno, Draco, y lo tomaba con nosotros –Harry suelta una carcajada mientras Draco sacude la cabeza como si el recuerdo le provocase escalofríos.

—Eso no quitaba que se metiera a la cama con nosotros –niega con la cabeza —Nos dejaba sin el sexo de las mañanas.

—¡Pero si lo hacíamos en la ducha!

—Apurados porque quedábamos sin tiempo. –agrega. —Como sea, continúa…

—Bien, vivir con ellos no ha estado mal hasta hace unas cuantas semanas. Hugo despierta todos los días a las cuatro de la mañana, llorando tan fuerte que se escucha en toda la casa, es increíble que pueda con esos pequeños pulmoncitos –cuenta —Me basta con un hechizo silenciador a la habitación pero me cuesta retomar el sueño… -Draco sube las cejas a lo que Harry debe agregar —Si, ya, no digas nada. Buscaré un piso.

Draco hace un gesto afirmativo y luego ninguno dice nada más. Ninguno quiere decir nada más. Se sumergen en un profundo silencio apenas interrumpido por la lluvia golpeando contra los cristales.

La luz tenue que se extendía por la habitación era más que suficiente para que sus ojos conectaran. Harry se fija en el rostro de su esposo. Finas facciones, piel pálida y tersa incluso cuando había días en los que pasaba de afeitarse. Lo único que no era usual en él eran esos ojos caídos por el cansancio y las sombras bajo ellos.

—Te ves cansado, Draco. –dice finalmente, justo cuando el rubio cerraba los ojos para entregarse al sueño.

—Son como las 4:30 de la madrugada… ¿qué esperas? –comenta, mirándolo.

—Te veías cansado cuando llegaste a casa de Pansy.

—No dormí bien la noche anterior –se excusa. Se gira para recostarse sobre su espalda, desviando la vista de él al techo.

—Parece que llevas varias noches sin dormir bien. –insiste el pelinegro. Draco le frunce el ceño sumamente ofendido.

—Tú también estás feo. –le suelta —Me corrijo. Siempre lo has sido.

—Draco, estoy hablando en serio. –la voz demandante del pelinegro hace que el aludido vuelva a posar los ojos sobre los suyos —Te vas a enfermar más que tu paciente si sigues así.

—Si supieras… -dice por lo bajo antes de un suspiro. Se aclara la voz para hablar nuevamente —Se va a morir si no encuentro una cura pronto…

—Ya has hecho todo lo que está a tu alcance e incluso más –Harry se prohíbe hacer una mueca de fastidio. Le intrigaba quien era el paciente, pero sabía que no podía seguir indagando. No sólo eran las normas de privacidad sino que era simple ética no ir revelando por ahí las identidades de sus pacientes como lo era para él no ir revelando la información de los casos que trataba con los aurores. Lo tenía más que claro. Pero Draco se estaba desviviendo en la investigación y eso no era nada bueno cuando amenazaba su salud. —La vida es así, la gente muere a diario y eso no lo puedes controlar, Draco, incluso siendo medimago.

—Es joven, Harry –dice sin mirarlo, mirando a un punto indeterminado que estaba más allá de algún punto en el techo pero que no puede traspasar. Se vuelve aclarar la voz, como si le picara demasiado la garganta por lo que Harry le alcanza el vaso de agua nuevamente. —Tiene toda una vida por delante. No está listo para morir.

Harry inmediatamente se le ablanda el corazón y lo entiende, pero también entiende que hay que saber cuando desgraciadamente ya no hay nada más que hacer.

—Debes hablar con él… o ella. No puede guardar esperanzas… -Draco lo interrumpe.

—Claro que no las tiene. No puedo mentirle. Sabe perfectamente cuál es la situación –dice, tajante.

—Bien, bien.

Draco se bebe de un trago lo que quedaba de agua y vuelve a recostarse de costado, mirando a Harry.

Clava la mirada directo en sus ojos, el gris brillaba producto de que los orbes todavía estaban acuosos por la tos. Draco se aclara la voz.

—Yo jamás te he engañado, Harry. –le dice, firme.

Harry abre la boca para replicar pero no puede.

No había ninguna pisca de falsedad en su semblante. Lo decía con una seguridad potente que no dejaba lugar siquiera para cuestionarse, y Harry ni tiene que pensar si le quiere creer porque sólo lo hace. Quería explicaciones, si, pero sabía que Draco no le estaba mintiendo, que le estaba con una verdad tan única que se siente estúpido por no haber confiado en su palabra el primer día y se siente desleal por no haber aceptado hablar con él después de lo ocurrido, por haberle negado la posibilidad a defenderse y a explicarse.

Harry quería que Draco le contara como sucedió todo pero había tanta sinceridad en sus ojos, en sus palabras, en su postura, en todo él que se las podía dar cuando se le antojara.

Lo único que quería en ese instante realmente era volver a sentirlo cerca, con él, porque jamás había extrañado tanto a alguien, jamás su cuerpo había necesitado tener a otro como necesitaba a Draco.

Sin decir nada, Harry se acerca a sus labios y deposita un beso sobre los suyos. Un beso que gozaba de todo el significado de lentitud, porque así se besaban ellos y así se besarían siempre.

Sentían toda la esencia y cada milímetro de los labios del otro y se transmitían todo lo que significó la ausencia de ellos.

Cuando sus bocas ya no son suficientes buscan más, algo que sea apenas suficiente para saciar la sed del otro.

La lengua de Draco traza todo un camino por el cuello de Harry y cerca de la mandíbula tira con sus labios la piel, chupa dejando marcas que seguro tardarán días en borrarse si mañana no se aplica una crema pero, ¿A quién diablos le importa eso ahora?

Harry le quita la polera a Draco para sentir el cuerpo del rubio contra el suyo y sus manos lo aprietan, hambrientas por piel que rememorar, y sus labios buscan de nuevo los del chico para morderlos, para gemir contra ellos, para gruñir en ellos.

Draco se incorpora, sentándose a horcajadas sobre él. Harry cree que seguirá besándolo pero se limita a sostenerle la mirada.

—¿Me crees, cierto? –le pregunta el rubio.

—Te creo, Draco. –responde Harry, esperando haber sonado tan sincero como se sentía, tan sincero como Draco estaba siendo.

Sin embargo, es suficiente para el rubio. Vuelve a besarlo y el deseo es tanto que no hay tiempo para roces previos, no hay tiempo siquiera para restregarse contra el otro y sentir la erección de ninguno si hay ropa de por medio.

Draco se quita los pantalones y Harry no necesita invitación. Se deshace de su ropa mientras la panorámica frente a él bastaría para entregarse al placer en ese mismo instante, y se vuelve torpe. La pierna izquierda no quiere salir de su bóxer y lo que menos piensa es en ayudarse con magia, porque Draco espera sin despegar ni por un segundo la vista de sus ojos mientras su mano recorre el largo de su pene, masturbándose, incitando a Harry a correrse sin siquiera tocarse.

El bóxer libera su pierna y se lleva cuanto antes una mano para tocarse y aliviarse un poco pero gruñe. No quiere tocarse, lleva casi tres jodidos meses tocándose, necesita más que una simple paja.

Por suerte, y como si Draco leyera su mente o como si sintiera exactamente lo mismo se acerca a él y envuelve ambas erecciones en su mano.

Harry inmediatamente empuja las caderas hacia delante, para hacer más presión contra el pene de Draco, para que se rocen con más fuerza y que el glande rosado y brillante del rubio se moje todavía más porque _Merlín, _como se moría por saborear esa pequeña gotita que salía y que acudía a encontrarse con su erección igual de mojada, con líquido preseminal.

Se lame los labios inconscientemente, busca los ojos del rubio pero Draco, adivinando nuevamente sus pensamientos, se le adelanta.

—No –le demanda, apenas con un sutil tono suplicante—Déjame hacerlo a mí.

Harry no dice nada, pero el silencio otorga.

Draco deja de masturbar ambas erecciones y baja hasta la del pelinegro. La mira por un segundo, como león antes de saborear a su presa, pero Draco jamás ha sido un león, es una serpiente de tomo y lomo, ambiciosa y determinada, capaz de llevarlo a la gloria en un solo movimiento.

Y Harry no tarda en sentir la boca húmeda y caliente de Draco alrededor de su pene y cada célula de su cuerpo se embarga de placer exorbitante. Quiere gruñir, quiere que el tiempo pase más lento para sentir a cabalidad cada sensación que le provoca, quiere abrir los ojos y quiere dejar de morderse el labio inferior.

Harry aprieta sus manos en puños para evitar llevar una mano hasta las hebras rubias de Draco, sin embargo, sus caderas empujan involuntariamente hacia delante, buscando ir más adentro, buscando más saliva y más calor.

El rubio pasa la lengua por la punta y la chupa con la presión exacta mientras su mano se mueve por todo el largo y Harry sabe que no puede perderse eso. En contra de toda su voluntad, abre los ojos y baja la vista. Draco lo observa. Las perlas grises embriagadas de libido y brillantes de lujuria sobrepasan las fantasías del pelinegro, sucumbe al calor que lo recorre, empuja todavía más sus caderas y se queja, porque Draco no solo tenía un título en medimagia, lo tenía también en jodidas mamadas.

—No te corras aún ¿si? –le dice, alejando la boca de su erección y lamiéndose los labios. ¡Como si eso fuese legal!

—No prometo nada –responde Harry, lo más compuesto que puede.

Draco le sonríe, le sonríe de una manera seductora mientras se incorpora y alcanza su varita.

—Veamos, Potter, cuanto me extrañaste –agrega, con ese _Potter _que sonaba único es sus labios.

Draco mete un par de dedos para prepararlo y cuando estima conveniente no tarda en acercar el pene a la entrada de Harry. Entra lentamente al principio, estocada tras estocada, las que prontamente se vuelven en embestidas con ímpetu, chocando con la próstata de Harry lanzando olas de placer a la zona baja de su vientre.

Harry lleva una mano nuevamente a su erección cuando las estocadas se vuelven más enérgicas, cuando siente como todo su cuerpo tiembla y reprimiendo un gemido, el pelinegro se deshace finalmente sobre su estómago, empapándolo de semen.

A Draco la imagen también lo vence. Ver a Harry con las mejillas rojas, la respiración errática, sucumbiendo al orgasmo son suficientes para dejarse ir, mordiéndose los labios y empujando una última vez tan adentro como puede.

Se dedican una mirada, respiran pesado y Draco, sudado, cansado y feliz, libera inmediatamente la cavidad de Potter dejándose caer sobre el torso del pelinegro.

—Aun no me limpiaba –comenta Harry recibiendo al rubio entre sus brazos, respirando pesado.

—Ya lo noté –le sonríe, cerrando los ojos, formando una grácil sonrisa en su rostro.

—Te extrañaba –confiesa el Gryffindor. Draco asiente y con la mirada corresponde.

El rubio se gira recostándose sobre su costado junto a Harry mientras éste realiza un _fregotego _sobre ambos.

—Tienes razón –le comenta el rubio —Creo que necesito descansar.

Harry suelta una carcajada, dándole la razón porque Draco parecía que acababa de correr una maratón.

—Si, terminaste muerto –observa. —Y eso que estamos empezando.

—Oh, no, no me jodas –se ríe Draco —Mañana.

—Bien, bien, mañana –dice Harry finalmente. Y quiere agregar algo más pero Draco lo envuelve en un abrazo, decidido a dormir en ese mismo instante.

Harry no insiste. Lo comprende. Estaba por amanecer y Draco incluso antes del sexo tenía pinta de no haber dormido en días. Se gira y lo envuelve en un abrazo.

La respiración de Draco no tarda en sosegarse, y Harry cierra los ojos y siente como el cansancio también se apodera de él, sin embargo, tiene tiempo para sonreír, para besar la frente del Slytherin y pedir a los cielos que ese instante se vuelva eterno.

Minutos más tarde el pelinegro se entrega a los brazos de Morfeo, totalmente ajeno a lo que el destino le tenía preparado. Se duerme feliz, sin imaginar que la ola de tragedias recién inicia, y que un par de horas después ver a Theodore Nott entrar a esa habitación como si fuera su propia casa sería la menor de sus preocupaciones.

—_0_—

_¡Hola!_

_Quería pedir disculpas por tardarme en actualizar pero he tenido unos cuantos problemas._

_¡Muchas gracias a quienes hayan esperado!_

_Espero tengan una linda, linda, linda semana_

_Nos leemos!_

_-M_


	11. Chapter 9 part 2

**Capítulo Nueve | Parte 2**

La luz se colaba débilmente a través de las gruesas cortinas de la habitación, siendo apenas suficiente para interrumpir la serenidad de las únicas dos personas que dormían en el cuarto.

Harry aún no abría los ojos pero podía percibir que las cosas eran distintas, que la atmosfera que lo envolvía había cambiado y era tan placentero que por un segundo piensa que la sublime sensación de tranquilidad se debía a nada más que un sueño. Y en esa pequeña fracción de segundo siente que se ahoga, la angustia podría llenarlo pero agita las pestañas y reconoce la estantería que está a su lado y la paz decide volver a su cuerpo.

Estaba en su casa. Estaba en su casa y en su cama con Draco. Y a pesar de que había vuelto a cerrar los ojos, y que aún no veía al rubio y que ni siquiera lo estaba rozando, sabía que se encontraba a su lado. No era el suave sonido que hacía al respirar lo que se lo indicaba sino que la cálida magia que desprendía al dormir.

Harry sonríe. Se gira sobre la cama envolviendo su cuerpo desnudo con las sábanas que almacenaban recuerdos de la noche anterior, besos, reconciliación, sexo e ilusiones, y se topa, afortunadamente, con el momento exacto en que el rubio abría los ojos.

Harry no dice nada, se limita a guardar silencio y a sonreírle en cuanto Draco se fija en él.

El ojigris sonríe de vuelta, como diciéndole buenos días, mientras se despereza estirando los brazos y dejándolos caer en el pecho de Harry, atrayéndolo hacia él.

—¿Qué hora es? –pregunta, vuelve a cerrar los ojos y acomoda la cabeza sobre la piel de Harry.

El pelinegro conjura un _tempus _sin varita.

—Las 12:30 –responde e instantáneamente siente como los músculos de Malfoy se tensan a la vez que suelta un quejido.

—¿12:30? –gime. —Es jodidamente tarde.

—Es domingo, anda, quedémonos otro rato más en la cama –propone Harry acercando los labios a la frente del ojigris, mientras que sus dedos acarician el estómago del chico, trazando pequeños círculos con intenciones de ir bajando más tarde.

Draco sube la vista a Harry, deposita un tierno beso sobre sus labios pero niega con la cabeza.

—¿No tienes hambre? –pregunta el rubio.

—Algo.

—¿Te parece si vamos a tomar desayuno a Londres? –sugiere.

—O podríamos ir a preparar algo y luego subir y quedarnos aquí –opina el pelinegro, levantando ambas cejas, insinuando implícitamente un par de cosas en las que Draco prefería no pensar porque seguro la tentación le ganaba.

—No tengo ingredientes. Últimamente he estado ordenando comida a domicilio porque ¿Sabes el tiempo que se pierde cocinando? Y al elfo no se le da para nada la cocina… lo que es extraño porque jamás había visto a un elfo que cocinara mal.

—¿Tenemos un elfo? –pregunta Harry sorprendido.

—Mi madre lo envió aquí hace una semana… -explica —Y no te preocupes, antiguo secretario de la P.E.D.D.O, el elfo tiene sus horas de descanso –agrega con sorna.

—¿Piensas quedártelo?

Draco parece meditarlo por un momento.

—Tiende la cama mejor que tú… -argumenta. Harry rueda los ojos.

—Dices que no cocina, pero seguro, SEGURO, cocina mejor que tú, Draco… -el aludido suelta una carcajada.

—En mi humilde opinión…-Se defiende pero Harry lo interrumpe.

—Tú opinión nunca es humilde.

—En mi _humilde _opinión –vuelve a decir, ignorando al ojiverde —cocino estupendo. Las pastas no son lo mío pero es que no soy italiano… tampoco se me da de maravillas el pescado, pero es que jamás he vivido cerca del mar. –argumenta muy serio. —Lo demás me queda exquisito.

—No haré comentarios al respecto sólo porque me dio demasiada hambre, y bueno… si no hay nada, pues vamos a Londres.

Draco se incorpora hasta quedar sentado. Su torso desnudo invita a Harry a deslizar su mano por la tersa piel del ojigris, suave al tacto y no puede evitar llevar los dedos hasta su nuca para enredarlos en las finas hebras plateadas de su cabello.

—Debo pasar a San Mungo a buscar unos papeles que dejé en mi despacho pero no tardaré mucho.

—¿Tienes pacientes hoy? –inquiere el pelinegro deseando que la respuesta fuese negativa.

—No, hoy no –responde, para suerte de Harry —Pero mañana a primera hora sí…

El pelinegro asiente, abre la boca para decir algo pero no se oye ningún sonido de ella. Se queda en silencio, como reparando recién en algún detalle mientras que su rostro forma poco a poco una sonrisa ladina. Cuando sus ojos caen en Draco, tiene las cejas en alto, señal inequívoca de que trama algo.

—Ahora que te ascendieron…¿Tienes nuevo despacho, cierto? –pregunta, intentando darse un aire de inocencia que no pegaba con lo atrevido de esa sonrisa.

—Obviamen… -Responde Draco a medias. Primero confundido y luego comprendiendo perfectamente lo que el pelinegro decía entre líneas —Eres un pervertido, Potter.

—Es la tradición, follar en el despacho nuevo. –Argumenta con total seriedad, incorporándose.

—Ahí atiendo gente ¿sabes? –dice Draco no muy convencido, incorporándose de la cama también. Harry elimina la distancia entre ellos, uniendo los labios de ambos. —Va en contra de las reglas –agrega, aunque su tono de voz no evidenciaba intenciones de convencer al moreno de lo contrario.

—¿Y desde cuando estás a favor de las reglas? –Pregunta Harry con voz ronca. Lleva una mano hacia la cintura de Malfoy para apretarlo contra él mientras su lengua se deslizaba por su cuello.

—No lo digo por mí, claro –afirma el rubio, enredando sus dedos en el cabello del Gryffindor. —Pero creí que a ti, como auror, te importarían un poco… -agrega. Harry sonríe pero no responde. Se dedica a llevar su mano hacia el pene de Draco, erecto, reclamando por la tardanza.

Harry le dedica una mirada a su esposo antes de arrodillarse frente a él, y quedar a la altura perfecta para pasar la lengua por todo el largo y realizar con avidez otro par de asuntos que tiene en mente.

Sin embargo, al moreno rara vez le resultaban los planes como a él quería.

Y es que no alcanza ni siquiera a posar los labios sobre la piel caliente de Draco cuando la red flu de la chimenea de la habitación se activa, centelleando llamas verdes en todas direcciones.

Harry ni siquiera lo piensa. Pertenecer al cuerpo de aurores le había dado la experiencia necesaria para actuar con rapidez frente a distintas situaciones. Es por esto que se levanta de un salto, conjura un _accio_ para atraer la varita a su mano y en menos de un par de segundos los dos tenían el pijama puesto.

Ambos se giran hacia la chimenea. El rubio con un _"¿Por qué a mí?" _silencioso mientras que el moreno ni siquiera tiene espacio para pensar en algo. Antes de preguntarse quién, además de él y Draco tenía la red flu de la habitación habilitada, la figura de Theodore Nott ya estaba materializada en el lugar.

—¡Draco! –aúlla antes de adentrarse al lugar. —Draco, Draco, Draco, dime que estás… -cuando se percata de que no sólo Malfoy estaba en la habitación se detiene en seco, mientras la sorpresa parecía apoderarse de todo Nott. Sus ojos verdes abiertos de par en par y su detenida abrupta, como si fuese un video puesto en pausa. Sus ojos se movían de Harry a Draco y de Draco a Harry mientras se erguía un poco más, llevándose al pecho unos cuantos papeles que traía en la mano.

Harry hubiese deseado sentirse furioso. Hubiese deseado llenarse de ira porque así no sentiría una enorme piedra de buenos kilos caer en su estómago revolviendo todo dentro para convertirlo en desesperación que prontamente se podría convertir en dolor si Draco no le decía que lo que ocurría en ese minuto tenía una explicación. No podía fallarle ahora que se había dado cuenta de que no confiar en él había sido un error.

Sus ojos verdes se posan sobre el rubio y agradece que sea él quien habla porque ni siquiera tiene claro qué preguntar o qué decir. La noche anterior Draco se había mostrado tan sincero que a Harry no le quedaba nada más que intentar mantener la calma y escuchar lo que tenía para decirle.

—No es lo que parece, Harry –Draco estira un brazo pero lo deja a medio camino cuando el pelinegro retrocede.

—Es cierto yo… -Harry interrumpe a Theodore.

—No quiero escuchar sobre lo que parece ser y lo que parece no ser –exige —Quiero escuchar lo que es. —Harry toma aire y se dirige a Draco que, esperaba fuese su idea, estaba más blanco de lo usual —¿Me pueden explicar por qué me los encontré una vez en la misma cama y por qué ahora tienes la red flu de la habitación habilitada?

Theodore debía reconocer que Harry Potter, el antiguo chico flacucho que había sido su compañero de antaño en Hogwarts, era algo intimidante. Había dejado atrás su apariencia inofensiva para volverse un hombre fornido, de espalda ancha y postura segura, con una mirada penetrante y sutilmente amenazadora capaz de detectar cualquier posible mentira. Nott deseó en ese minuto no cometer un delito jamás, y no es que le temiera, pero prefería jamás tener un problema con el auror. De nuevo.

Para sorpresa de Theo, Draco desvía la vista del antiguo Gryffindor y la fija sobre él.

—¿Para qué estás acá, Theo? –pregunta. El aludido olvida las muchas ganas que tiene de escaparse de la situación y se centra en la importante razón de su inoportuna visita.

—Por el caso, ¿por qué más? –se encoge de hombros y se atreve a mirar de reojo a Potter que estaba serio todavía y de brazos cruzados. —Vi tus notas y la junté con algo que acabo de encontrar y… es urgente, Draco. Es tan evidente que me sorprende que no hayamos pensado en eso primero… pero creo que lo tenemos.

Draco asiente y se vuelve de nuevo hacia Harry.

—Yo sé que esto te puede dar para pensar, pero la única razón por la que Theo está aquí y por la que tiene abierta todas las chimeneas de la casa y las protecciones es por el estudio que hacemos, para encontrar la cura del paciente…

Harry asiente y suspira y le cree, o quiere con todas sus fuerzas creerle, sin embargo, no puede evitar sentir que algo le oculta.

—Aún no me explican por qué estaban durmiendo juntos hace tres meses… -masculla Harry, y presiente que la respuesta es horrible, y no quiere oírla pero al mismo tiempo sí. Quiere saber la verdad pero a la vez desearía estar lejos.

No despega los ojos de Draco y le pone de los nervios que el rubio haya intentado dos veces responder pero que de su boca no haya salido más que balbuceo sin sentido. Le pone de los nervios porque Draco siempre tiene una respuesta a todo, y nervios de acero y que se quede sin palabras indica que está en conflicto con él mismo. Que una parte de él espera confesarse pero la otra parte se lo impide.

—Te pido por favor que me creas, Harry. Es por el paciente –dice finalmente, dejando caer los brazos con las manos en puño, y la respiración ligeramente acelerada. —Sólo eso, hemos estado trabajando horas con Nott y…

—Draco –exclama de pronto Theodore con voz firme, recordándole a Harry que seguía con ellos. —Dile la verdad.

Harry siente como el estómago se le contrae. Mira hacia Draco quien le negaba sutilmente con la cabeza al otro medimago.

—Es que si no se la dices se lo diré yo.

—Theodore, ya hablamos de esto. –le escupe molesto. —Ahora no.

—Tiene derecho a saber, Draco.

—Más adelante cuando haya algo más en concreto. –Le dice Draco y Harry quiere saber qué mierda es lo que tiene derecho a saber y por qué su esposo quiere esperar.

—¿Qué es? –demanda Harry, intentando mantener la compostura sin subir más el tono de voz.

—Vine porque ya encontré la causa, ahora dile, Draco. –Theodore intenta convencerlo pero Draco parece no escucharlo y niega con la cabeza y enfatiza con las manos.

Quizás si Harry no hubiese estado tan molesto porque nadie le decía lo que estaba ocurriendo o quizás si Theodore no hubiese estado tan decidido a que Draco confesara en ese instante, uno de los dos se hubiese percatado de que el antiguo Slytherin perdía el color de la piel cada vez más a cada segundo, y que sus brazos tenían un ligero temblor que se podía confundir con rabia. Es más. Ni el mismo Draco lo había notado, y es que para él se sentía mareado y con la respiración agitada por lo desesperante que estaba resultando la situación.

—Antes, prefiero revisar lo que me has traído –exclama el rubio.

Theodore hace ademán de responderle, pero luego a último segundo mira hacia Harry.

—Hace tres meses nos viste durmiendo juntos porque… -Draco lo interrumpe, furioso.

—¡Por Merlín, Theodore! –sube la voz, pero es suficiente para que se rinda —Cuando nos viste a Nott y a mí fue porque _realmente_ me estaba ayudando… -Harry no entiende a que se refiere pero guarda silencio al ver como Draco mira molesto una vez más a su amigo y luego atrae su varita hacia él. La agita y en un par de segundos un libro aparece en sus manos.

Se lo tiende a Harry y éste la toma. Se percata de que en realidad es una carpeta con la insignia del hospital San Mungo en la portada. Estaba tan llena de papeles que pesaba bastante y tiene que tomarla con cuidado para que ninguno cayera.

Lo que ocurre a continuación pasa todo tan rápido y de forma simultánea que Harry, por primera vez en su vida se siente incapaz de moverse. Escucha la voz de Draco diciéndole que lo que leerá ahí es la razón de por qué Theodore se encontraba ese día en la casa, y en su cama, sin embargo la voz se le va haciendo lejana y unida a la de Theodore que le decía algo que no lograba asimilar.

Y es que toda su atención se centraba en el expediente en sus manos.

La primera página decía médicos tratantes pero debía haber un error, porque de los dos medimagos que se plasmaban en la hoja ninguno era Draco. Estaba Theodore y otro hombre que no conocía ni de nombre y era él el que seguramente debería ser el paciente porque si no, no se podía explicar qué rayos hacía el nombre de Draco en su lugar.

Harry tuvo que leerlo tres veces.

"_Nombre del paciente: Draco Lucius Malfoy" "Nombre del paciente: Draco Lucius Malfoy" "Nombre del paciente: Draco Lucius Malfoy" _

Y no tuvo que preguntar si era cierto, porque sí, se había alineado todo para que sucediese en el mismo instante.

Cuando Harry sube la vista hacia el rubio con la esperanza de que le dijera que la hoja efectivamente tenía un error, el rubio apenas tenía color en los labios y de un momento a otra se inclina hacia adelante. Estira las manos buscando afirmarse pero no encuentra nada.

Es Nott el que actúa de inmediato para sujetarlo. Harry seguía con el expediente sobre las manos, congelado, incapaz de reaccionar. Ni siquiera cuando Draco hace una mueca y se inclina aún más e intenta decir algo pero cuando abre la boca no son palabras las que salen sino sangre.

Cantidades enormes de sangre directo a la alfombra, derramándose por sobre su piel.

Harry, que siempre actúa con rapidez y que las ideas le vienen en el momento más oportuno para zafarse de hasta los problemas más graves y los enemigos más poderosos, no puede ni despegar los pies del suelo.

Siente un pitido en sus oídos, mientras observa petrificado como Draco sufría de espasmos mientras botaba más sangre por la boca. Y no puede mover ni un músculo para ayudar a Theodore a sentar a Draco en la cama que estaba tras ellos.

No.

Su cuerpo había decidido quedarse inmóvil, como sí el no estuviese en la habitación y no fuese más que una sombra hurgando en el recuerdo de un pensadero.

Draco le musita algo a Theodore y éste asiente y agita su varita apuntando hacia su pecho. Y ve como Theodore mueve los labios, parece que grita los hechizos pero no puede decirlo con seguridad porque él no oye nada. Tiene ojos sólo para Draco que también alcanza su varita pero no tiene las fuerzas para lograr sostenerla por mucho tiempo.

Los ojos de Nott repentinamente se posan sobre él, adrenalínicos y se da cuenta de que no gritaba los hechizos. No, aquellos los podía hacer durmiendo. Lo que gritaba era su nombre.

Harry lo escucha justo cuando el pitido en sus oídos se detiene.

—¡HARRY, JODER, MUEVETE! –exclama furioso. —¡En el botiquín del baño Draco tiene dos frascos oscuros con tapa y etiqueta amarilla, ve por ellos que yo no puedo alejarme!

Harry asiente. Se siente inútil y torpe y parece no haber entendido bien las instrucciones del Slytherin, sin embargo, logra moverse.

Corre al baño, y en el trayecto vuelve a la realidad por fin. Las manos le tiemblan pero cuando comienza a buscar entre las mil y una poción que Draco tenía en el botiquín logra controlar por fin los nervios. O casi.

—Aquí -avisa cuando da con la medicina y se aparece junto a ellos —¿Qué más necesitas?

Draco, aún con la poca fuerza que tenía estira el brazo y señala con los dedos el frasco y cuantas píldoras tiene que sacar de cada uno mientras Theodore estaba demasiado ocupado realizando una serie de hechizos que se veían sumamente complicados.

Harry saca las necesarias, dos del frasco más ancho y una del otro. No sabe si sólo echarlas a la boca de Draco o esperar a que disminuyera los espasmos que tenía cada vez que salía una cantidad alucinante de sangre de su boca, pero Draco se las quita de la mano y se las lleva a los labios. Harry se levanta para ir por agua para pasar la medicina. Es lo único que se le pasa por la cabeza con algo de sentido pero Theodore lo detiene antes de que se pueda incorporar.

—¡Harry, necesito tu ayuda así que escúchame bien, por favor! –el aludido asiente y hace ademán de que prosiga rápidamente, porque si bien él no es medimago sabe perfectamente que con la cantidad de sangre que Draco botaba en ese instante si no se apresuraban todo empeoraría, quizás, irreversiblemente. —No puedo hacer esto solo y debemos llevarlo al hospital.

Harry asiente frenético.

—Me iré por un momento a San Mungo a dar aviso y preparar inmediatamente una habitación, cuando vuelva lo llevaremos a través de la red flu, está muy débil para una aparición. Ahora, ¿Sabes algún hechizo curativo? Cual sea. ¿Te enseñaron uno en la brigada de aurores? ¿O Draco alguna vez?

Harry asiente de nuevo, y le nombra uno cuantos hechizos que Draco, argumentando que tenía una gran tendencia a vivir al límite entre la vida y la muerte, le obligó a aprenderlos.

—Los tres últimos que mencionaste son útiles. Entonces, harás los tres, Harry ¿Entendido? Si Draco te dice que le estás haciendo daño y que pares tú no le harás caso. Y si Draco grita de dolor, por favor, mantente concentrado y no dejes de hacer los hechizo por nada del mundo.

—¿Qué… qué hago si sigue vomitando sangre, o le ocurre algo peor? –pregunta, asustado mientras repasaba los hechizos sanadores en su mente.

—Harry, lo importante ahora es trasladarlo a San Mungo, sólo ahí podemos estabilizarlo y determinar qué ocurre. Ahora ¿Estás listo para comenzar con los hechizos? Cuando deje de hacerlo debes empezar tú de inmediato.

—Sí, listo, sólo ve por ayuda.

Theodore le dedica una última mirada, como preguntándole si está preparado, y Harry sólo lo mira impaciente. En cuanto el medimago retira su varita Harry comienza a realizar los pobres hechizos que él sabía.

—No tardaré. Por favor, intenta que se mantenga despierto. Quiero que esté consciente cuando llegue al hospital.

El moreno le demuestra que ha comprendido con un asentimiento de cabeza. Theodore, al estar conforme con el trabajo que estaba haciendo Harry desaparece.

En cuanto quedan los dos solos Harry siente un escalofrío que recorre su espalda, el cuello y se instala en su pecho, y se contrae con cada espasmo que el rubio sufre. En su cabeza no resuena nada más que una frase _Draco resiste, resiste, por favor, _mientras su varita traza círculos y formas indefinidas que espera estar haciendo correctamente.

Harry jamás en su vida había sentido tanto miedo.

Draco se quejaba en silencio, resistiendo al dolor pero cuando este era demasiado gemía, y Harry se sentía inútil y terrible al no poder hacer nada para ayudarlo.

Una mano se posa en uno de sus brazos, el que no sostenía su varita, y le da un débil apretón.

—…Tranquilo, Harry. –la voz de Draco era apenas un susurro. El ojiverde lo observa, sus ojos luchaban por mantenerse abiertos, y con un esfuerzo sobre humano el rubio se atreve a asomar una sonrisa —Resistiré, no me subestimes tanto.

Harry entonces se da cuenta de que hablaba en voz alta.

Había un discordancia horrible entre lo que Draco decía y en como sonaba su voz. Apenas audible, débil adornada con toda esa sangre a su alrededor. A Harry le hubiese gustado devolverle también una sonrisa entre toda esa tragedia pero no puede.

—Sólo prométeme que resistirás hasta que llegue Theo, hasta que estés en San Mungo, por favor, Draco. –Solloza.

La respuesta de Draco viene luego de una mueca que evidenciaba lo mucho que estaba sufriendo.

—Perdón… -gime —Por no… -hace una pausa intentando disimular su mueca de profundo dolor —…decirte.

—Estoy… estoy acostumbrado a tu terquedad –le dice Harry sin poder ocultar el miedo que pasó por su rostro cuando Draco parecía volver a vomitar sangre.

—Te amo, Harry. –Le dice Draco intentando abrir más los ojos para observarlo.

—Yo también te amo, Draco, demasiado. Pero quédate en silencio por favor. –le suplica. —No te esfuerces, luego de que te vean los medimagos nos pondremos cursis… habrá tiempo de más.

Draco niega con la cabeza y Harry siente que se ahoga al comprender lo que Draco quería decir con ese gesto.

Harry sigue suplicándole que resista, reprimiendo las ganas de detenerse con los hechizos y estrecharlo entre sus brazos. Le suplica que se mantenga fuerte, que no lo deje, y le recuerda que lo ama.

Continúa con los hechizos aún cuando quiere ir por ayuda y continúa con los hechizos aún cuando Draco vuelve a vomitar sangre.

Cuando Theodore Nott vuelve aparecer en la habitación, Draco Malfoy llevaba varios minutos inconsciente.

**-o-**

_¡Hola! Capítulo nuevo (:_

_Muchísimas gracias por leer!_

_Por lo que me di cuenta, ya habían intuido quién era el paciente misterioso de Draco, pero bueno, no soy muy impredecible._

_Muchísimas gracias a quienes hayan llegado hasta aquí y muchas gracias a aquellos que me han dejado reviews! _

_Espero tengan una linda, linda semana!_

_-M _


	12. Chapter 10

**Capítulo Diez**

_(Seis meses atrás)_

**El primer episodio:**

Draco primero abre los ojos de golpe y luego agita las pestañas lentamente. La luz del techo le llegaba directamente sobre el rostro, lo que causaba que cada vez que sus párpados se levantaran lo atacase un intenso dolor de cabeza alojado principalmente en la parte frontal.

Su boca estaba seca y el frío se extendía por todo el largo de su espina dorsal.

Conforme se va acostumbrando a la luz, sus dedos se deslizan curiosos intentando averiguar donde se encontraba y casi al instante distingue la alfombra. Estaba en el suelo, entre la cama y una butaca en la que usualmente leía.

No sabía qué hacía ahí realmente. Frunce el ceño y pone de su esfuerzo para hacer memoria por unos buenos minutos hasta que los recuerdos comienzan a reunirse de a poco en su cabeza.

Recordaba que había llegado de San Mungo demasiado tarde como para tener ganas de cenar al menos, así que se estaba por vestir con el pijama cuando sintió que el mundo daba infinitas vueltas alrededor suyo. Había querido alcanzar su varita o al menos el borde de la cama para afirmarse, pero todo se volvió borroso y cuando quiso dar un paso ya era todo negro.

Confundido, se incorpora lentamente, como temiendo que el mundo volviese a girar y cuando finalmente está de pie se lleva una mano a la cabeza como acto reflejo, como si así el dolor se pudiese disipar.

Se sienta sobre la cama y conjura un _tempus_ que le indica que eran exactamente las seis de la mañana.

Maldice y como aún estaba con la ropa del día anterior, comienza a desabrochar los botones de su camisa para así poder recostarse unas horas antes de ir a trabajar.

Draco ni siquiera tiene tiempo para pensar en las posibles causas de la pérdida de conciencia repentina, cuando escucha el sonido de la aparición en su habitación.

Harry Potter con el cabello despeinado, la chaqueta del traje de auror abierta, desgarrada y quemada, de pronto estaba frente a él.

—¡Buenos días! –exclama el pelinegro con el dibujo de una sonrisa en el rostro. Draco sube la vista hacia él. Mirándolo con más detenimiento puede ver sangre que corría por un lado de su cabeza y la horrible quemadura en un brazo. —¿Ya te vas al trabajo o vienes llegando? –agrega, como quien llega de la tienda de enfrente.

Draco lo mira pasmado y por un minuto piensa que se estaba imaginando todo el asunto, pero Harry camina hasta él y deja un tierno beso en sus labios.

—Literalmente, acabamos de terminar con una misión. Hace como dos minutos–explica lo que el rubio estaba a punto de cuestionar.. Draco agita su varita para atraer una poción para quemaduras hasta él—Tráfico de dragones.

—¿Y los dragones te quemaron el cerebro, Potter? ¿Por qué no fuiste directamente a San Mungo? –El antiguo Slytherin, con el insistente dolor de cabeza, suspira molesto y resignado a partes iguales, ya acostumbrado a las improvisadas ideas de Harry y reuniendo fuerzas, comienza a examinar la quemadura del brazo.

—Para allá voy. –responde, haciendo una mueca cuando Draco desinfecta la herida con un movimiento de varita.

—¿Y qué te frena? ¿Sabes lo peligroso que podría ser ese golpe en la cabeza? –apunta hacia la cabeza del moreno que ya había dejado de sangrar.

Harry rueda los ojos y el desgraciado suspira como si él le estuviese reclamando por nada.

—Me dirás que soy un cursi, pero quería alcanzar a decirte buenos días antes de que te fueras al trabajo…–confiesa, quitándose la camisa raída. —Llevo dos semanas fuera, por si no lo recuerdas.

Draco abre la boca para replicar, pero finalmente su semblante se relaja y esboza a penas una sonrisa, conmovido.

—Sabes que si no hubiese estado aquí, entonces estaría en San Mungo. Precisamente a dónde ibas, cariño –responde, enrollando los brazos alrededor de su cuello con cuidado de no pasar a llevar ninguna de sus posibles heridas. —Yo también te extrañe, por cierto.

El pelinegro lo aleja un poco para fijar sus ojos sobre él y luego deja un suave beso en sus labios. Draco corresponde a su beso y la única razón por la que no lo manda de un empujón a San Mungo para que lo chequeen, es que sabe que el motivo por el que el Harry pasó primero a casa fue porque seguramente su misión había sido arriesgada. Y cada vez que una misión era demasiado peligrosa, Harry volvía cuanto antes a casa con Draco porque no podía quedarse con esa sensación en el pecho de que podría haber muerto sin haber estado unos minutos con el rubio.

—¿Todos los día fue así?

—Oh, no, no. Fueron dos semanas tranquilas hasta que enfrentamos a unos cuantos magos, que en un minuto de desesperación soltaron un par de hambrientos dragones que, Draco, joder por pura suerte no estaban en su etapa de adultez.

El rubio clava los orbes grises sobre los verdes de Harry que aún parecían estar inyectados de adrenalina.

—Por suerte eres inmortal –comenta, ocultando lo rápido que latía su corazón ante el relato. Harry sonríe antes de besar su frente.

—¿Tú cómo estás? Te ves algo pálido –dice, preocupado —No me dijiste si ya te ibas al trabajo o venías de él.

—Es que no me siento muy bien. Anoche me ocurrió algo extraño.

—¿Qué te pas… aahg –Harry no termina su pregunta debido a que se sujeta de pronto el costado de la cabeza, con una expresión de dolor en el rostro.

Draco entonces sube una ceja.

—Vete ahora al hospital. Yo me daré una ducha y voy para allá. –ordena, viendo como la herida de su esposo volvía a sangrar. Era una irresponsabilidad retenerlo un par de minutos más.

—No es nada ¿Qué te ocurrió?

—Vete. -ordena

—Joder. ¿Estás enfermo?

—No. Me siento cansado pero luego me haré un chequeo.

—Vamos los dos entonces.

—Potter, si no te vas ahora voy a transformarme en dragón y a lanzarte fuego como no muevas el culo.

—Joder, que exagerado –Harry rueda los ojos. Le dedica una última sonrisa y le levanta el dedo medio antes de aparecerse en San Mungo.

Draco, que se había incorporado para apuntar con el índice hacia Harry, vuelve a sentarse sobre su cama. Suspira, bebe una poción para el dolor de cabeza y se dirige al baño para una ducha.

**Segundo episodio:**

—Buenas tardes, señorita, caballeros. –Había dicho el mesero una vez él, Nott y Agnes estuvieron sentados alrededor de una de las mesas del restaurante al que usualmente iban a almorzar. —Permítanme, por favor, entregarles el menú para que puedan escoger su orden. –Agregó el chico de cabello rubio y enormes ojos azules.

—Buenas tardes. Gracias –dijeron los tres casi al unísono, el chico solo asintió con la cabeza y se dirigió a otras mesas mientras ellos decidían.

—¿Qué se les antoja? –pregunta Draco tomando la carta que casi se sabía de memoria.

—Emmm… Se me antoja risotto al pesto, pero no sé –responde la chica, dudosa.

—A mí al mesero –musita Theodore más para él que para el resto, con la vista fija en el chico que iba de una mesa a otra. —Quiero decir ¿El mesero es nuevo?

—Theodore, ese chico debe tener unos veinte años… -Draco rueda los ojos ante la mirada divertida del ojiverde.

—Y yo solo tengo veintinueve así que no exageres.

—Como mucho tiene veinte, Theo –Agnes mueve la cabeza negativamente antes de señalar a otro mesero que atendía una mesa tras el moreno. —Pero ese está como el pan, mira.

Draco fija sus ojos en el menú, sin embargo, solo alcanza a leer un par de platos antes de que las letras se volviesen borrosas.

—Joder Agnes, tienes razón. –dice Nott.

—Hablando de chicos lindos. ¿Cómo está Harry, Draco? –pregunta la chica con las cejas en alto y una sonrisa pícara que le hace fruncir el ceño y olvidar su problema visual.

—Voy a fingir que solo escuché la mitad de lo que dijiste, Agnes, y que esa mirada sucia que tienes no se debe a que te estás imaginando a mi esposo. –le dice el rubio, subiendo la vista hacia sus amigos con las cejas en alto mientras ignoraba el repentino retortijón en el estómago. —Y está bien, gracias por preguntar, que considerada.

Tanto la chica como Theodore sueltan una carcajada.

—Hace un mes llegó a mi departamento y –Agnes, quien estaba a cargo del departamento de heridas provocadas por criaturas, le guiña un ojo —que suerte tienes, Draco. Tuve que examinar unas heridas en su espalda.

—¿Por los rasguños de dragón?

Theodore se larga a reír a la vez que Agnes asentía.

—Exacto –la chica suspira —Tiene un abdomen muy marcado.

Draco le dedica una mirada de todo menos agradable.

—Lo sé, Agnes.

—Todos los aurores en realidad –Agnes continúa. —Longbottom y Weasley.. uff.

Draco abre la boca para opinar al respecto, sin embargo, su estómago vuelve a doler tanto que tiene que reprimir un quejido.

—Voy y vuelvo –avisa levantándose para dirigirse al baño.

Cuando cierra la puerta tras él, se dobla sobre sí mismo debido al intenso dolor. Siente ganas de vomitar pero duele tanto que ni siquiera se atreve a dar un paso por miedo a intensificarlo y se mantiene en la misma posición por al menos por diez minutos.

Cuando el dolor comienza por fin a apaciguarse, camina hacia los lavabos, acto seguido bebe un poco de agua. Se mira al espejo y en su reflejo puede ver como el color se le ha ido por completo de la piel. Se sentía tan adolorido y agotado que tuvo que apoyarse en la pared para descansar.

—¿Draco? –la voz de Theo llega tras la puerta y no espera respuestas para abrirla y pasar. —¿Qué ocurre? Llevas varios minutos aquí y… oh ¿Estás mal?

—Me he sentido mal de pronto.

—¿Qué te duele? –pregunta el ojiverde, adoptando rápidamente un perfil profesional que lo lleva a sacar su varita y realizar uno que otro hechizo de diagnóstico. — A modo muy general, estás bien.

—Debe ser que necesito descansar.

Theodore se lo queda viendo un instante de manera inquisitiva, como si sospechara que le estuviese mintiendo.

—¿Ya te había pasado antes?

—Esto no, pero hace un mes me desmayé. Sin embargo, fue solo estrés, me hice un chequeo y salió todo bien –comenta.

—Deberías tomarte la tarde, Draco.

El rubio lo encuentra una excelente idea porque hasta los párpados le pesaban.

—Eso haré. Le enviaré una lechuza a mi secretaria para que cancele las citas que quedan.

—Me parece.

Y así luego de una rápida despedida a Agnes, Draco se aparece en la sala de su casa, sintiéndose aliviado de no haber sufrido despartición con lo cansado que se sentía.

Sube las escaleras hacia su habitación, y antes de tomar el pomo de la puerta sabe que Harry se encuentra dentro.

—Hola, Harry –saluda, encontrando al pelinegro en bóxer abotonándose una camisa —¿Tan temprano en casa?

El moreno le dedica una amplia sonrisa.

—Lo mismo digo.

—¿A dónde vas? –pregunta curioso, despojándose inmediatamente de su túnica.

—A una reunión en Francia. Como soy el jefe de aurores debo presentarme también. –Comenta, escogiendo un par de pantalones oscuros en reemplazo de su traje de auror.

—¿Te quedas allá? –pregunta Draco, mientras agitaba su varita para que el pijama llegase hasta sus manos. El pelinegro mira confundido de la ropa de dormir hacia Draco.

—Vuelvo. Sólo serán unas horas. Además este mes a penas te he visto la cara –dice, colgándose una túnica oscura con detalles verde esmeralda que hacían juego con sus ojos. El chico frunce el ceño —¿Te sientes bien, Draco?

—No, por algo he vuelto temprano.

—¿Qué te ocurre? –Harry lo mira con los ojos entrecerrados.

—Nada importante. Algo que comí o estrés derechamente. –Explica el rubio poniéndose el pantalón de dormir.

—Me quedo contigo.

—No, ve a la reunión. Yo necesito dormir un poco solamente.

Harry deja de vestirse y se sienta en la cama para observarlo.

—No tienes buena pinta.

—Siempre tengo buena pinta_._

—Puedo avisar que voy a faltar.

—No voy a morir, Harry –El rubio se tapa con las sábanas —Has dicho que tardarás unas horas. Me dormiré ahora y cuando vuelvas seguro seguiré durmiendo.

Harry lo observa sin convencerse.

—Ron puede ir en mi reemplazo. –insiste.

—Que terco eres. –Draco rueda los ojos —Ve a la reunión y antes de volver pasas por algo para la cena. –El pelinegro parece dudar y antes de que se negase nuevamente el rubio vuelve a hablar —Si ocurre algo te envío un _patronus_.

—¿Lo prometes?

—Que sí, Potter.

Harry finalmente se incorpora.

—Bien, iré pero cualquier cosa me avisas ¿si?

—Sí. Que te vaya bien en la reunión.

—Nos vemos, Draco. –Harry da un par de pasos para besarle la frente-

—Nos vemos, Harry.

El rubio se duerme casi al instante, y cuando abre los ojos un par de horas después se siente tan renovado y lleno de energías que ni recuerda haber tenido un malestar, pasando por alto el chequeo.

**Tercer episodio. **

—¡La cena está lista! –Anuncia Harry desde el primer piso.

—¡Voy! –responde Draco desde el baño del dormitorio, intentando que su voz sonase de lo más normal, porque en situaciones así se mantiene la calma para que la desesperación no entorpezca el procedimiento.

Vuelve a toser e igual que las veces anteriores, siente el metálico sabor de la sangre entre su lengua y el paladar. Escupe sobre el lavabo y la saliva, en efecto, sale con restos del líquido escarlata.

Quizás ir inmediatamente con un medimago era lo recomendado, pero él era ya medimago y no sentía ningún otro síntoma asociado alguna grave enfermedad.

—¡¿Piensas venir este año a cenar?! –la voz de Harry se oye nuevamente desde la primera planta —¡Oí por ahí que los champiñones se echan a perder con facilidad!

—¡Que ya voy!

Draco alcanza su varita y con sumo cuidado extrae una especie de hilo plateado desde su brazo para depositarlo dentro de un envase de cristal previamente desinfectado.

Se dirige a su estudio y escribe una nota a Theodore que se encontraba de turno, para que analizara la muestra.

Esperaría la respuesta mientras cenaba. Si necesitaba dirigirse al hospital terminaría tranquilamente su cena y luego iría al lugar. Si la respuesta era positiva entonces aguardaría hasta mañana para realizar algunos exámenes, y es que no podía negar que eran algo extraño los aislados síntomas de las últimas semanas.

Cuando llega a la cocina, se encuentra con Harry comiendo de la pasta que había preparado.

—Al fin.

—Estaba ocupado.

—Lo noté –el ojiverde sirve vino en las copas que había junto a los platos —Antes de salir de la oficina, me he encontrado con Hermione y ¿Qué no adivinas lo que me ha dicho?

—Si sigue insistiendo que nos quedemos al crup no quiero escuchar –Harry no dice nada y deja la copa de vino a medio camino antes de que toquen sus labios —No me lo creo. ¿Le has dicho que si, Potter?

—No, no tiene nada que ver con el crup. –Harry bebe un sorbo antes de proseguir —Lo que pasa es que el jefe del departamento de Seguridad Mágica jubilará en unos meses, y Hermione ha escuchado de que es _posible _que me nombren a mí.

—¿Estás de joda? –Draco sonríe alcanzando una de las manos del pelinegro, quien negaba con la cabeza.

—No es nada seguro, así que tampoco me haré ilusiones pero sí posible.

—¡Felicidades! –le dice el rubio.

—Sólo queda esperar unos cuantos meses.

Cuando la cena termina, Draco quiere contarle al moreno lo que había ocurrido en el baño, sin embargo, decide que mientras no recibiera respuestas de Theodore no lo preocuparía por nada. Y es que para que iba a darle malas noticias cuando acababa de recibir una tan buena.

Unas horas después, un insistente sonido en el cristal de su ventana lo despierta. Entre la oscuridad de la noche, reconoce inmediatamente una de las lechuzas de San Mungo. Se dirige a recibir el pergamino que tenía en una de las patas y cuando lo abre el corazón comienza a latirle con rapidez.

"_Draco, te adjunto los resultados de la muestra porque si te la comento doy por seguro que no me creerás. _

_Por favor, mantén la calma y ven inmediatamente. Hablé con Ernie sobre el tema y ya he preparado una habitación para ti, no puedes estar en ese estado en tu casa. Es más, me pregunto por qué no has venido antes. _

_Mi turno acaba de terminar, pero estaré en mi despacho esperando a que llegues. Nos vemos_

_-Theo"_

Si Draco no despierta a Harry es únicamente porque estaba seguro de que Theodore había estado ligando con un jodido interno y confundió las muestras, porque los resultados que le enviaban no podían ser de su caso. No porque se resistiera a creer que podría estar gravemente enfermo, sino porque según las conclusiones médicas, él debería estar apenas respirando y con ayuda de un hechizo por si fuera poco. 

Así que sin perder tiempo se aparece en el despacho de su amigo.

—¿Podrías dejar de pensar en sexo aunque sea por una noche, Theo?

El aludido, quien se encontraba en su escritorio, se sobresalta y le dedica a Draco una mirada de suma confusión, como si se hubiese la frase completa. Además, el rubio lo observaba de brazos cruzados y echando fuego por los ojos.

—¿Ah?

—Que has confundido las muestras.

—¿Cómo dices? No –Theodore se incorpora.

—¿Te parece que estoy tan mal como dicen los resultados?

Theo abre la boca para responder, pero tiene que darle la razón al rubio. Alguien con los resultados que envió ni fuerzas tendría para aparecerse ni para verse tan furioso como estaba el rubio en ese minuto.

—He tenido una noche muy lenta. Ha sido mi única muestra y ni me despegué de ella. –le escupe, agitando su varita para quitarle el abrigo al rubio y así hacerle un rápido chequeo.

—Es imposible que esos resultados sean míos.

—Pues si tú no extrajiste la muestra a alguien más, entonces esos resultados son tuyos. –Theodore toma el brazo de su amigo y realiza el mismo procedimiento que Draco hizo horas antes. —Repitámoslo.

—Bien.

Y luego de que los resultados estuvieron listos, Draco observa a su amigo con una sonrisa de suficiencia mientras al otro no le cabía la confusión en su semblante.

—Es imposible que la haya confundido, Draco. No había otras para confundir –insiste el chico, volviendo a tomar el frasco con la nueva muestra.

—Estoy sano como un crío –dice, conjurando un _tempus _y que le quedaran pocas horas para iniciar su turno sin haber dormido lo suficiente no consiguieron desanimarle.

—Los críos tienen mocos –le dice el otro, mirando molesto ambas muestras, como si de pronto se fuese a manifestar alguna explicación. —No las confundí, Draco.

—La podemos repetir.

—¿Por qué mandaste a analizarla de todos modos? –pregunta Theodore con una ceja en alto.

—Ah sobre eso… Sentí dolor intenso a la altura de los pulmones ¿si? Y luego hubo tos con sangrado.

—Pueden ser muchas cosas –dice Theo rascándose la barbilla.

Draco está a punto de repetirle que eso da lo mismo si no presentó otras complicaciones y que una poción bastaría. Sin embargo, sin diagnóstico no hay qué recetar.

—Según esto, estoy demasiado bien –Draco siente nuevamente un peso sobre los hombros —Lo que sea que haya sido el sangrado debió haber salido en el examen…

—Exacto.

—Si el sangrado se hubiese provocado por alguna herida esto lo hubiese detectado.

—Si –Theodore asiente para enfatizar su respuesta —Y hasta donde sé, no tienes la habilidad de la súper curación.

—Repitamos la muestra.

—Repitámosla.

Y así, la primera hoja del expediente de Draco se escribió esa noche.

**Cuarto episodio.**

Draco ni siquiera se acordaba de cómo lo había hecho para contactar a Theodore. Sólo recordaba haber estado demasiado mareado para poder levantarse de su cama, la cabeza le dolía mucho como para tener los ojos abiertos por demasiados segundos, le daban retortijones bastante dolorosos en el estómago y aunque no se hubo tomado la temperatura, sabía que tenía fiebre por las nubes.

No sabía si su amigo había tardado horas o había llegado en el mismo instante a su casa, sólo sabía que estaba junto a él y a Ernie y que ambos murmuraban un sinfín de cosas que no lograba entender, y es que los escuchaba como si estuviese sumergiendo la cabeza en agua.

Supuso que estaba en un muy mal estado si no lo habían trasladado a San Mungo de inmediato.

Lo habían despojado de sus ropas he intentaba bajar la fiebre con una poción de tanto en tanto.

Al final él había sucumbido al dolor y al cansancio. Cuando abrió los ojos Ernie ya no estaba y Theodore lo miraba desde una butaca junto a su cama.

—Draco ¿Me oyes? –pregunta Theodore, acercándose inmediatamente a él cuando nota que ha abierto los ojos.

Draco sólo asiente con la cabeza, cerrando los ojos de nuevo, sintiendo que se dormiría otra vez.

—¿Te duele algo?

—Todo –responde a duras penas.

—No es necesario ir a San Mungo, hemos decidido no moverte ¿bien?

Draco quiere asentir pero no puede mover ni un mísero músculo.

Theodore vuelve a hablar pero su voz suena lejana mientras él se deja llevar nuevamente por el sueño.

Quizás abre los ojos minutos después pero a él le pareció muchísimo más tiempo, no obstante, sabe que sigue siendo de madrugada porque la habitación estaba totalmente a oscuras salvo por la tenue luz de la mesa de noche y la de la varita de Theodore que flotaba a su lado para iluminar un libro que leía.

—Theo –lo llama. Escucha su voz rasposa y debe cerrar los ojos cuando el otro baja el libro y la luz le llega directo al rostro. —Descansa un rato.

—¿Cómo te sientes? –pregunta su amigo, ignorando sus palabras.

—Igual –responde. Además sentía que estaba dentro de un caldero con todo el fuego encendido. Las sábanas se le pegaban al cuerpo de forma desagradable y una gota de sudor bajaba por su frente. Quiso alzar la mano para alcanzar su varita y limpiarse porque odiaba esa sensación, sin embargo, ni siquiera eso tan simple puede hacer. —¿Tienes sueño?

Theodore niega con la cabeza mientras que sus ojos caídos decían lo contrario.

—Si no te quieres ir, ve por algo para dormir al armario y si quieres te acuestas a mi lado –le sugiere, aunque usualmente las sugerencias de Draco sonaban como a orden.

Nott al principio parece que va a negarse, pero lo piensa por un momento y le parece una excelente idea, puesto que podría descansar para atenderlo mañana y no lo descuidará ni un segundo.

—Jamás imaginé que me invitarías a dormir contigo –se burla el medimago —Cuando llegue Harry podemos dormir los tres –agrega con un sonrisa maliciosa luego de volver con un pijama del armario —Por mí no hay problema.

Draco quiere dar algún comentario mordaz pero no tiene ánimos ni siquiera de cambiarse a una posición más cómoda. Abre los ojos un segundo para percatarse de que Theodore se había puesto uno de los pijamas de Harry pero los vuelve a cerrar.

La última vez que los abre, se siente de maravillas. Como si jamás hubiese ocurrido lo de la noche anterior. Tiene ganas incluso de incorporarse y salir a correr un rato para luego ir a trabajar.

Conjura un _tempus _que le indica que son las seis de la mañana, así que decide intentar conciliar el sueño nuevamente para luego ir a San Mungo con ánimo suficiente para realizar la enorme lista de exámenes que probablemente Ernie y Theodore le insistirían en que se hiciera. Sin embargo, solo alcanza a cerrar los ojos antes de escuchar el sonido de la aparición en su habitación. Cree que es Ernie pero antes de incorporarse para verificarlo escucha la voz de Harry, quien se supone no llegaría hasta mañana.

—¿Draco?

Todo se volvió una discusión que sólo lograba marear más a Draco. Harry insistía en explicaciones sobre lo que acababa de ver, pero Draco solo intercambió una mirada con Nott para que mantuviera la boca cerrada y se fuese, mientras no podía desconectar su mente del episodio que había tenido.

Claramente quería decirle a Harry que algo le estaba ocurriendo, pero no sabía por dónde comenzar y toda la energía que había logrado reunir se había esfumado.

Horas más tarde, cuando se apareció en el despacho de Nott, su amigo lo miró de forma reprobatoria.

—¿Por qué no le has dicho, Draco? –pregunta confundido y algo desesperado —Se aparecerá por acá y será mi fin. Cree que nos hemos enrollado y seguro encuentra un vacío legar para cruciarme el culo, Draco.

—No te hará nada, Theo.

—¿Por qué no le has dicho? –insiste.

—¿Sabes lo que tengo? –el ojiverde niega con la cabeza —Hasta que no tenga claro mi diagnóstico prefiero no decirle. Es probable que lo asciendan y así que para qué lo distraeré con algo ambiguo.

—Seguro no se distrae sabiendo que su esposo le ha puesto los cuernos. –dice sarcástico el moreno.

—Nadie le ha puesto los cuernos.

—Pero él no lo cree.

—Sólo sé que si le digo dejará de lado todo para intentar apoyarme en algo que no tengo claro ¿Has visto que son episodios aislados? –argumenta del rubio —Prefiero buscar una solución rápido y luego contarle lo que pasa.

—Es jodidamente normal que quiera estar a tu lado, Draco…

—No quiero que pierda su oportunidad para ser jefe del departamento de seguridad mágica por algo que puedo solucionar luego. Además, yo ya le he explicado que entre tú y yo no ha pasado nada, y pues no me cree.

—Porque llegó a su casa y te encontró en bóxer y a mí a tu lado… con su pijama… joder, Draco ¿por qué no me dijiste?

—Eso da lo mismo. –el rubio rueda los ojos y despega la espalda del asiento para acercarse más al escritorio de su amigo —Así que ni una palabra de esto a nadie, Theo, tienes que prometerlo.

—Eres mi paciente –suspira —aunque no lo creas cumplo con las normas.

—Cuando tenga un resultado específico le diré a Harry, y para ese entonces supongo que ya habrá creído que entre tú y yo no ha pasado nada.

—Lo dudo, pero es tu decisión.

—Además, Harry seguro le cuenta a Hermione y a Ronald. Hermione le contará a Pansy y harán todo un espectáculo junto con Blaise. Y Ronald que dice ser capaz de guardar un secreto, se le saldrá, estoy seguro. Y los Weasley –Draco se lleva una mano al rostro —Los Weasley son todo exageración. En un parpadeo tendré a Molly en mi casa con lágrimas todo el tiempo tejiéndome un montón de sweaters… Y George, que para animar el ambiente, llevará mercadería de su tienda lo que solo logrará ponerme los pelos de punta y Granger llenará mi biblioteca de libros sobre el tema que… bueno, eso no malo. Para qué hablar de Harry, que ya es un culo inquieto, irá de arriba abajo todo el día y Ginevra, en un intento de ayudarlo a canalizar esa energía lo invitará a los entrenamientos de Las Arpías, se darán cuenta de que lo suyo igual hubiese funcionado así que planearan su boda para cuando yo me muera, porque claro, Harry no se casaría nuevamente mientras esté vivo… más le vale. –Draco suspira —ya me vi, Theo.

El aludido lo mira con las cejas en alto.

—Creo que estás siendo dramático… Además ¿Por qué Molly tejería sweaters?

—Por todas las futuras navidades en las que no estaré. -Contesta como si fuese la cosa más obvia del mundo.

—Me has convencido. No diré nada –le dice su amigo —Pero creo que ese no es el mejor camino.

—No cambiaré de opinión. Mientras menos lo sepan mejor.

—Bien.

Draco se incorpora para salir de su despacho y volver a su casa.

—Por cierto, tendrás que cerciorarte de que Potter no venga a lanzarme una imperdonable. –Theodore suspira —Si me asesina, podrá eximirse de culpa con facilidad. Nadie dudará de él, Draco. Todos creerán que fue un accidente.

—No morirás, Theo. Adiós.

—Adiós.

El rubio deja el despacho cerrando la puerta tras él.

Theodore se deja caer sobre su silla y cierra los ojos intentando asimilar todo lo que estaba ocurriendo con respecto a su amigo.

—Potter me matará, estoy seguro –musita para sí mismo luego de un suspiro, esperando no volver a enfrentarse al semblante furioso del auror.

Sin embargo, tres meses después tienen que cruzar miradas nuevamente, y a pesar de que para ese entonces ya no habrá ningún malentendido, de todas formas tendrá que darle malas noticias.

_Hola! Quería pedir disculpas por la tardanza y agradecer a quienes hayan llegado hasta aquí._

_Muchísimas gracias por leer! _

_-M_


	13. Chapter 11

**Capítulo Once**

_(Actualmente)_

La espera resultaba mucho más eterna cuando no había nada a lo que aferrarse. Si le daban un tiempo límite sabría llevarlo mejor, pero llevaba dos horas fuera de la sala sin noticia alguna del estado de Draco y no sabía cuándo las recibiría.

—Harry, te traeré un té ¿si? –la voz de Ron lo sobresalta. Se detiene abruptamente para girarse hacia él. Había caminado por cada centímetro de la sala de espera, porque de no ser así, de haber estar sentado, en ese minuto hubiese sucumbido a la desesperación.

—No, Ron, gracias.

—Te hará bien, Harry, calmará tus nervios –opina Hermione desde su silla. Harry se limita a negar con la cabeza. No quería un té. No quería nada que no fuese saber cómo estaba Draco.

Ron titubea, queriendo insistir probablemente, pero abandona su idea con un suspiro y voltea hacia la puerta de salida.

Harry vuelve a su paseo interminable para dirigirse a la ventana y ver por milésima vez el mismo paisaje insípido que tenía enfrente. La solitaria entrada de San Mungo. Casi nadie transitaba fuera porque la mayoría utilizaba la aparición o la red flu en recepción.

El sonido del abrir de una puerta lo hace volverse, suplicando para que se tratara de Nott. Pero quien ingresaba a la sala era una mujer alta de cabello largo y rubio, con caminar elegante y semblante usualmente serio pero que en ese instante evidenciaba preocupación.

La mujer se detiene en el umbral y recorre el perímetro con la vista hasta posar sus ojos sobre él. Harry camina hacia Narcissa Malfoy para recibirla.

—Primero Lucius y ahora Draco –solloza en cuanto está frente a él, en voz baja para que sólo él la oyese. Harry acaricia su brazo con ánimos de tranquilizarla y deposita un beso en su mejilla. Saludo que se forjó durante un par de años para que resultase así de natural. —¿Han dicho algo sobre Draco, Harry?

—Nada aún, lleva horas ahí dentro.

Narcissa suspira derrotada y camina hacia un asiento cercano para unirse a la tormentosa espera. Harry le sigue y la mujer no tarde en pedirle los detalles de lo que le ha ocurrido exactamente a su hijo, porque la carta con apenas cinco palabras escuetas que le había enviado, no habían servido para nada más que para llevarla hasta allí con el corazón pendiendo de un hilo que amenazaba con cortarse en cualquier minuto.

Cuando Harry acaba con su versión de lo ocurrido, Narcissa seca unas lágrimas con un pañuelo de seda antes de que éstas pudiesen derramarse por sus mejillas.

Harry llevaba demasiado tiempo en esa familia como para saber que Narcissa en lugar de querer un abrazo a modo de consuelo, prefería que fingiera que no la estaba viendo llorar.

Se quedan en silencio y cuando la mujer se asegura de que su voz no flaqueará, le dedica una mirada a Harry furiosa. Su ceño se frunce y los enormes ojos azules de su suegra se inyectan de un odio que lo incomoda y lo confunde.

—Los primeros años después de la guerra nuestra familia recibió toda clase de ataques, pero esto… esto ha ido demasiado lejos –exclama. Harry parpadea con confusión, incapaz de deducir sus palabras. Narcissa lo nota y alza las cejas, insistente —Está clarísimo, Harry. Alguien ha lanzado una maldición a Lucius y a Draco.

Harry se toma un segundo antes de responder, meditando su respuesta.

—Narcissa, me temo que… -pero ella lo interrumpe.

—Ambos estaban completamente sanos hasta hace unos cuantos meses, y luego de la noche a la mañana han enfermado. No hay otra explicación para mí. –le recalca con una certeza que le resulta apabullante.

Harry se predispone a negar con la cabeza, pero la idea se va formando en su mente y antes de decir cualquier cosa siente que una piedra cae pesado en su estómago. Era cierto. Narcissa podía tener razón.

Los primeros años después de concluida la guerra, siempre hubo gente que intentó tomar represalias contra aquellos mortífagos o simpatizantes de Voldemort que hubiesen quedado libres de castigo. Durante años, personas de todas las edades habían decidido dar un par de vueltas por Malfoy Manor con intenciones de venganza, o incluso, para dejar carteles ofensivos o algunas cosas desagradables que prefería no recordar.

Con el tiempo, las miradas que le dedicaban a Draco, quien sabía llevarlas mucho mejor que él, habían ido quedando atrás. Y más de una década después, Harry había creído que todo ese desprecio y esa sed de venganza había pasado al olvido.

Había sido demasiado iluso, demasiado confiado porque claramente se equivocaba. Era imposible que hubiesen olvidado cuando todos los años se celebraba en el mundo mágico la caída de Lord Voldemort. Cuando todavía había gente que después de tanto tiempo lo paraba en las calles para agradecerle su papel en la guerra.

Para algunas familias el resentimiento aún seguía allí pero muy bien disimulado.

—No puede ser… -espeta en una exhalación. Su cabeza comienza a trabajar inmediatamente mientras un sentimiento de rabia se le forma en la boca del estómago que amenazaba con extenderse. Estaba tan molesto con él mismo por no haber pensado en la posibilidad y estaba hirviendo de rabia con todos quienes podrían estar involucrados en el asunto.

Sus ojos se desvían de Narcissa para buscar a Ron, y lo encuentran justo en el momento en que entraba con un vaso térmico en cada mano.

—Ron. –le llama —Necesito que me ayudes.

El pelirrojo asiente sin pensarlo, y quizás nota la urgencia en su voz porque con expresión preocupada acerca ambos vasos a Hermione para caminar hacia él.

—Neville, también necesitaré tu ayuda.

Este último asiente, caminando confundido hacia él. Tan pronto se acercan los dos se explica.

—Necesito que vayan a registrar mi casa ¿si? Y que busquen indicios de magia negra o rastros de magia de algún mago que no sea Draco o yo.

Tanto Neville como Ron se lo quedan viendo con una mirada que oscilaba entre la expectación y la preocupación. Ron mira de reojo a Narcissa como queriendo comprobar que la mujer también había escuchado lo mismo que él, así que Harry se apresura a aclarar sus palabras.

—Lucius también está gravemente enfermo, y ambos han caído en ese estado de forma repentina. Narcissa, tiene sospechas de que aquello ha sido intencional, de que alguien se está vengando de ellos por su participación con Voldemort.

—Pero, Harry, tú hubieses percibido algo de ser así… -exclama Neville.

—No, pasamos tan poco tiempo en casa que… -se interrumpe y hace una pausa. —Su despacho. Registren su despacho actual y su despacho anterior…

Ron asiente, poniéndose súbitamente serio.

—Quédate tranquilo, iremos inmediatamente y te avisaremos de cualquier cosa –le asegura y le da pequeñas palmaditas en su espalda. Harry asiente agradecido y luego de un par de recomendaciones extras, tanto Ron como Neville se dirigen al despacho de Draco.

—Narcissa, hablaré con los aurores de Francia para que abran una investigación del caso también… no puedo enviar a los agentes de aquí porque está fuera de jurisdicción.

Narcissa asiente dando un largo suspiro para calmarse.

A la intranquilidad que sentía Harry se le sumaron la impotencia y la rabia. No podía creer que alguien hubiese sido capaz de hacerle eso a Draco y no podía creer que él no hubiese notado nunca nada. Se encargaba de la seguridad del mundo mágico junto al resto de los aurores y no fue capaz de proteger a la persona que más amaba en el mundo.

Nuevamente, se oye el sonido que hace una puerta al abrirse que lo saca de sus pensamientos, y agradece inmensamente que sea Nott quien cruzaba el umbral.

La sala se queda en un súbito silencio y todos se incorporan al ver al medimago, pero sólo él y Narcissa se acercan.

Era natural para él guardar esperanzas, aún ante escenarios terribles e inciertos. No obstante, el semblante netamente serio de Theodore lo hace temblar. Siente como si hielo cayese por su espalda recordándole que las buenas noticias podían ser escasas, que si hubiese noticias buenas Nott seguramente parecería más contento de comunicárselas, pero salvo por sus ojos que denotaban cierto matiz de aflicción que no se intensificaba para no perder profesionalismo, no había indicios en él de que fuese a decir algo esperanzador.

—Harry, Narcissa, debo entregarles una noticia que no es demasiado alentadora…

El corazón de Harry se dispara como loco a pesar de que ya se imaginaba algo así.

—Sólo dime que se pondrá bien –suplica y Nott aprieta los labios en una fina línea.

—Draco está bajo una maldición, es por eso que no hay fuente aparente para sus síntomas y es por eso que desaparecen de la nada también.

Harry aparta todo pensamiento sobre las posibles personas tras la maldición y cómo se ganarían su pase directo a Azkabán para concentrarse absolutamente en lo que le decía Theodore sobre Draco.

—¿Cómo está ahora? Y ¿Qué clase de maldición es? ¿La pueden romper?

—Ahora Draco está bajo los efectos de una poción sedante, esto es porque los daños que dejó este nuevo episodio se mantienen y son severos. Sus pulmones están muy dañados pero su sistema no ha rechazado nuestro tratamiento así que necesitamos esperar a que esto siga así. No mentiré, pero puede ser que pasen un par de horas y finalmente no hagan efectos sobre él… es por eso que estará bajo observación.

—¿Qué ocurre si el tratamiento falla? –pregunta Narcissa.

—Los someteremos a otros… la probabilidad de que los tratamientos funcionen se deben en gran parte a la maldición con la que van a combatir, y de eso quiero hablarles –Theodore hace una pausa para mirar sus papeles pero Harry conocía demasiado bien el artificio para dejarse engañar. No leía nada, sólo esperaba que alguno hiciera una pregunta suficientemente buena para introducir al tema o quizás decidía cómo abordar el asunto. Pero Narcissa y él aguardan en silencio que continúe y Nott no le queda más remedio que volver a subir la vista a ellos. —Gracias al informe de Lucius que me envió la semana pasada, Narcissa, y gracias a otros informes que ido recolectando de otras familias específicas he podido dar con el diagnostico final… La maldición es provocada por la Marca.

Harry no lo comprende de inmediato.

Está a punto de preguntar de qué marca habla, sin embargo, la serpiente con la carabela en el brazo pálido de Draco vienen enseguida a su mente. Habían pasado años suficientes para que la Marca Tenebrosa hubiese perdido el significado que tenía en un principio y pasara a ser una huella de la que ya ni hablaban. No porque no quisieran hablar de ellos sino porque carecía de relevancia.

—¿La Marca Tenebrosa? –no puede evitar musitar, sólo para estar seguros.

Theodore asiente y Narcissa ahoga una exhalación de sorpresa llevándose una mano a la boca.

—¿A otros… a otros ex mortífagos les ha pasado? -pregunta Harry.

—La mayoría se encuentra en Azkaban, Harry… así que no tenemos antecedentes de ellos –él asiente. Los reos de Azkaban no iban a San Mungo, tenían su propio centro médico en la prisión —Pero he estado averiguando, como te dije, de otras familias… -Theodore suspira y Harry vuelve a sentir un frío desagradable que recorre toda su espina dorsal —No puedo darte un resultado para Draco ahora, Harry, pero necesito que estés preparado para lo peor…

—¿Qué descubriste de los casos que estudiaste? –le pregunta Harry negándose a la sugerencia de Theo y volviéndose en plan auror, buscando antecedentes porque sin eso eran pruebas al aire.

—Más del cincuenta por ciento de los que tenían la Marca Tenebrosa y han quedado en libertad han fallecido… -el alma se le cae a los pies y Harry debe poner de todo su esfuerzo para mantener la calma. —Es muy difícil dar con un diagnóstico, porque la maldición no funciona para todos igual… Los abuelos de Pansy Parkinson ¿Recuerdas como fallecieron? Ninguno despertó en la mañana y la autopsia reveló que fue muerte natural porque no hallaron signos de que hubiesen muerto por alguna deficiencia en su organismo ni por algún veneno… y la maldición se descartó porque no había presencia de magia de terceros.

—Los otros casos ¿Qué dicen los otros casos?

—Los otros informes revelan más o menos lo mismo. La mayoría de los ex mortífagos libres han fallecido por "muerte natural" pero cada uno con un periodo de tiempo más prolongado.

—¿Alguna similitud?

—En cuanto a síntomas y desarrollo, no.

—¿En otros aspectos?

Theodore vacila y cuando niega con la cabeza Harry levanta las cejas, insistente.

—Ninguno se ha podido curar.

Y eso basta para que el mundo de Harry se derrumbe totalmente.

* * *

Harry fue digiriendo la noticia lentamente, y la sala no tarda en hacerse demasiado pequeña para él. Una fuerza invisible oprime su pecho pero se obliga a controlarse porque no piensa moverse de ahí sin ver a Draco.

Si minutos antes se había encontrado incapaz de tomar asiento, en ese minuto lo busca desesperado antes de que sus piernas pudiesen jugarle una mala pasada.

Draco no podía estar pasando por aquello. _No debía_ estar pasando por aquello.

Su vida se le escapaba de las manos y él no podía hacer nada contra ello.

Todo a su alrededor se detiene, y no se da cuenta de que unas lágrimas silenciosas caen por sus mejillas hasta que mojan sus manos ni que Hermione o quizás Ron lo envolvía en un abrazo reconfortante.

Draco era pieza fundamental en su vida y recién en ese minuto se daba cuenta de que no imaginaba un futuro sin él, no lo concebía.

Era su todo.

No se imaginaba perderlo. No podía siquiera pensar en ello.

Una hora después, aproximadamente, Theodore vuelve a asomarse a la sala de espera.

—Narcissa, Harry. –los llama y a Harry el estómago se le contrae suplicando que no sean malas noticias—Draco está respondiendo bien. Sigue dormido pero pueden pasar a verlo.

Harry asiente distraídamente y junto a Narcissa siguen a Theodore.

* * *

Harry pensaba que ver a Draco en esas condiciones iba a ser muchísimo más fuerte. Sin olvidar de que estaban en el mundo mágico, no había podido evitar imaginar que se lo iba a encontrar con tubos que le salían de la nariz y con cables en el pecho que monitorearan su corazón. Hasta se esperaba sentir el aroma característico de los hospitales, a desinfectantes y artículos médicos.

Pero al otro lado de la puerta le esperaba todo lo contrario.

El cuarto era pequeño, con la camilla y un par de butacas alrededor. No había mesas ni artículos para los medimagos, pero si había un par de estanterías en las paredes que posiblemente guardaban pociones. La temperatura era más bien cálida y un aroma a hierbas y especias se colaba por los orificios de su nariz.

Se extendía un silencio absoluto que sólo indicaba que se debía a un hechizo porque no se podía oír nada que proviniese del exterior. La iluminación era débil y se podía sentir con facilidad la carga de magia de los medimagos, sobre todo alrededor de Draco.

Draco. Nadie que lo viese en ese minuto creería que un par de horas atrás se encontraba en un estado tan fatídico. Parecía esas muchas veces que se quedaba dormido en el sofá de la sala principal leyendo un libro. Su respiración lenta ayudaba más a esa falsa ilusión pero Harry decide no aferrarse a ella.

Un suspiro tembloroso se escapa de sus labios mientras alcanza la mano de Draco para envolverla entre sus dedos.

—Está muy helado ¿No pueden hacer algo? –pregunta después de aclararse la garganta. Narcissa frunce el ceño hacia Nott luego de comprobar por ella misma lo frío que estaba su hijo.

—Tranquilos, no está pasando frío –aclara —Es el conjuro que está actuando en él… Esa baja de temperatura es muy común, sin embargo, Draco no está sintiéndolo. Se los aseguro.

Harry asiente. Acaricia las suaves hebras rubias de su amado antes de inclinarse sobre él y posar los labios sobre su frente.

—No despertará hoy –les comunica —El conjuro lo impide, pero si puede hacerlo durante los próximos días. Ahora, los dejaré para que puedan estar con él.

Cuando Theodore está a punto de abandonar la habitación se detiene y carraspea.

—Harry, Draco es mi amigo. Te juro que haré todo lo posible para que salga de esto. ¿si?

La sinceridad en los ojos de Theodore era ligeramente tranquilizante. No dudaba ni por un segundo de las palabras del medimago.

—Si necesitas cualquier, cualquier cosa sólo dime. Ayudaré en lo que sea.

Theodore asiente antes de salir y la sala vuelve a quedar en completo silencio.

* * *

Harry apenas dejaba el hospital. En la mañana hacía una rápida visita a su casa para una ducha y cambiarse de ropa, luego pasaba al Ministerio sólo para verificar que todo iba en orden pero confiaba demasiado en Ron como para imaginar que el departamento de aurores se estuviese yendo abajo. Finalmente iba a San Mungo y allí se quedaba hasta la mañana siguiente.

Cada vez que entraba a su habitación, se decía así mismo que ese sería el día que Draco abriese los ojos y los medimagos le dirían que iba a mejorar.

Pero no es hasta el quinto día que Draco despierta.

—…así que le compramos un puffskein. –dice Pansy, contándoles sobre la nueva mascota que le habían dado a su hijo.

—Jamás le compres un crup. –opina Hermione y Harry no puede evitar rodar los ojos.

—Admite, Herm, que de todas formas te gusta el crup –agrega, asomando una floja sonrisa, lo que era todo un éxito para esa tormentosa semana.

Hermione rueda los ojos y como si el asunto le exasperara. Suspira.

—Bien, lo confieso. Tiene su encanto –responde, rodando los ojos.

Pansy parece a punto de agregar algo pero sus ojos se detienen en Draco y su expresión poco a poco va mutando hacia la sorpresa. Harry inmediatamente mira hacia el rubio y lo entiende. Draco fruncía ligeramente el ceño, como si una pelusa le estuviese picando en el rostro.

—Draco –susurra. El rubio se relame los labios y lentamente comienza a parpadear—Draco, cariño. –agrega sin levantar la voz porque lo que menos quiere es provocarle un susto o dolor de cabeza.

No había notado que Hermione había salido de la habitación hasta que la ve entrar con un enfermero tras ella.

—¡Que alegría! –sonríe el hombre nada más verlo. Harry, con el corazón como loco, da un par de pasos al costado para que el enfermero se acercara, y éste no tarda en sacar su varita y realizar un lumos suave para ver sus pupilas —Señor Malfoy, no se alarme, está en San Mungo. Estoy con el señor Potter, la señorita Granger y la señorita Parkinson.

Draco seguía parpadeando, parecía confundido pero en cuanto sus orbes grises se encuentran con los suyos su cuerpo se relaja. Harry le hubiese gustado lanzarse en sus brazos pero hace sus intentos por controlarse.

—Buenos días a todos –saluda Theodore entrando apresuradamente a la habitación. —Merlín, Draco, tardaste bastante. –sonríe y Harry no puede evitar contagiarse la sonrisa. —Si me disculpan ¿podrían dejar la sala un momento? Le haremos unos chequeos rápidos y ya los llamaremos para que entren.

—Harry… -susurra Malfoy.

El pelinegro envuelve los dedos contra los suyos y le sonríe antes de besarle la frente.

—Vuelvo en seguida. Te amo. –si tomaba en cuenta que en ese minuto podría salir a saltar y correr por todo el hospital de lo feliz que se encontraba, podía decir que estaba actuando con bastante calma.

* * *

Los chequeos _rápidos_ no fueron para nada rápidos. Después de 45 minutos aproximadamente Theodore salió hasta la sala de espera y permitió que pasaran todos a verlo. Sugirió que ingresaran en grupos de tres, sin embargo, decidieron pasar todos inmediatamente, prometiendo no agobiarlo, y luego de que se aseguraran de que estaba bien se irían para dejarlo descansar en compañía de Harry.

—No puedo creer que estuve inconsciente cinco días, Harry –le dice nada más se asoma por la puerta y ve a Draco en la camilla —Me perdí el juego de _Puddlemere United_ contra _Chudley Cannons._

Harry suelta una risotada antes de posar sus labios suavemente sobre los suyos.

—Estoy segura de que lo que más te emociona de ese juego, es burlarte de Ron porque seguramente los _Cannons_ perderían. –dice Hermione, abrazándole. —¡Que alegría que estés bien!

Draco rodea a Hermione con sus brazos, devolviéndole el abrazo. Harry observaba embobado la escena hasta que Draco hace una mueca que parecía ocultar dolor.

—Estoy bien, Harry, cansado pero bien. –le dice Draco como si pudiese leer sus pensamientos.

Harry le vuelve a sonreír de vuelta.

—Puedo dar fe de ello, pero adivina qué, amigo. –le dice Ron dándole un abrazo también. —Ganaron los _Cannons._ –Draco rueda los ojos y Ron le palmotea la espalda. —Que bien que ya despertaste.

—Por poco, Draco, ganaron por poco –esa era Ginny quien le tendía una snitch —De todas formas quedaron fuera de la temporada. Te traje la snitch del juego para que puedas burlarte de Ron con más ganas.

—Ginevra –le dice Draco conmovido —Casi eres mi Weasley favorita.

—Me harás llorar, Draco. –le sigue el juego la pelirroja.

Y antes de que pueda decir algo más, la señora Weasley se acerca a él con lágrimas en los ojos envolviéndolo en un abrazo de los que Draco no era muy fan pero que aceptó esta vez con una sonrisa en los labios.

—Draco, cariño, nos has hecho pasar un susto enorme, querido. –solloza. —Qué alegría que estés bien.

—Lo siento, Molly, no lo volveré a repetir.

Los Weasley se quedaron unos minutos más y luego se fueron. Era evidente que Draco estaba muy cansado y que quería descansar, a pesar de que no había dejado de sonreír.

Cuando hubo salido Ron y Hermione, quienes fueron los últimos en dejar la habitación, Draco lo observa por un buen momento sin decir ni una palabra, y no le quita los ojos de encima cuando él va a cerrar la puerta.

—¿Cómo estás? –le pregunta Draco finalmente, cuando Harry ya se estaba sintiendo demasiado analizado por él.

—¿Cómo estás tú? –le dice Harry, besando su frente nuevamente. Lo había besado un centenar de veces ya y estaba seguro de que Draco luego comenzaría a protestar. —¿Quieres agua o algo?

—Sólo tengo sueño –le responde, sonriendo.

—Vamos, duerme. Es bueno que repongas energías.

Draco asiente y alza la mano hasta tocar su rostro. Le acaricia suavemente y a Harry le recuerda algunas mañanas.

—¿Hace cuánto no te afeitas, Harry?

—¿En serio hablaremos de eso? –le pregunta, divertido —¿Por qué no me dices que me extrañaste mejor?

—Bueno, no sentí que estuve cinco días durmiendo, así que es como si te hubiese visto ayer…

Harry rueda los ojos, fingiendo enojo.

—Que mal esposo tengo…

—Pff, soy el mejor esposo que podrías haber conseguido jamás, así que no hables –le dice acariciando su mano.

—Yo si te extrañé. Me tenías muy, muy preocupado.

Draco suspira y luego besa su mano.

—Tranquilo. Al menos ya sabemos lo que es.

Harry asiente y mira a Draco directo a sus ojos somnolientos.

—Pase lo que pase, estaré aquí para ti. Y superaremos lo que venga ¿si? –le susurra. Draco no dice nada. Parece reflexionar sus palabras un instante antes de asentir.

—Te amo, Harry. –le dice finalmente.

—Yo igual te amo. Ahora duerme ¿si? Descansa.

Draco bosteza y luego sus orbes grises vuelven a buscarlo.

—Duerme aquí conmigo. –le pide, señalando el espacio de la cama junto a él.

Harry por supuesto que quería, pero no sólo duda porque las políticas del hospital se lo prohibían, sino que imaginaba que Draco descansaría más si tenía toda la cama para él.

—Me sacaran a patadas si me ven acostado junto a ti.

—Soy el jefe de este piso, que se vengan a quejar.

Harry resopla y no se puede negar.

—Vale, hazme espacio.

Draco sonríe y se acomoda más hacia la izquierda. Harry se sube cuidadosamente a la cama y rodea el cálido cuerpo de Draco. Estaba más delgado y el potente hechizo de los medimagos actuando sin parar le hacía sentir un casi imperceptible cosquilleo en los brazos. Sin embargo, todo lo demás era familiar. La forma en que se acomodaba contra él, el tierno beso sobre el dorso de su mano que significaba "ahora sí dormiré", la suavidad de su piel, y el cabello albino cosquilleando en su nariz que olía como siempre y le hacía sentir sorprendentemente en paz.

Cuando se asegura que Draco está totalmente dormido, baja de la cama con cuidado y se sienta en la butaca junto a la cama.

Se dijo que cuando Draco ya estuviese estable se tomaría las vacaciones más largas de su vida e irían juntos a recorrer alguna parte del mundo. A él le gustaban mucho los viajes pero no se comparaba en nada a como Draco disfrutaba de ellos. Podía asegurar de que le gustaban casi tanto como la medimagia.

Con ese pensamiento, Harry se duerme con una sonrisa en el rostro.

Lamentablemente la idea de Harry dura en su cabeza siete días completos.

Al octavo, Draco vuelve a recaer.

Y la situación se tornaba más grave que el anterior.

* * *

Draco llevaba treinta días de total inconsciencia.

En las últimas semanas había dado unos cuantos indicios de que iba a despertar pero todos habían sido falsas alarmas con episodios como el que tuvo en su habitación. Después de siete días en los que sus síntomas habían dejado su cuerpo sin dejar rastros había vuelto a tener fallas en los pulmones y ahora también las estaba teniendo en el corazón.

Por si fuera poco, Lucius no había aguantado sus propios episodios y había fallecido dos días después de que Draco hubiese vuelto a caer inconsciente.

Dado los antecedentes de su progenitor y el estado actual de Draco, no había buen pronóstico para él por eso se sorprende cuando Theodore le pide hablar a solas con él sobre una _posible_ solución.

—Si es una solución estarías feliz ¿Por qué pareces igual de deprimido? –le pregunta Harry, dedicándole una mirada suspicaz mientras se sentaba en la silla frente al escritorio. No se sentía ni un poco esperanzado.

—Contactamos a alguien capaz de romper la maldición, Harry –le comenta.—Él dice que _puede ser_ que no funcione, pero la probabilidad de que lo haga es del 90%...

Harry se percata de la postura incómoda de Theo y de las pausas demasiado exageradas que estaba teniendo para contar algo que se supone, era una solución —¿Pero?

—Pero es acosta de algo… No saldrá barato.

Harry entrecierra los ojos.

—Podemos permitirnos cualquier precio. No hay problemas de dinero.

—No hablo de dinero, Harry.

—Entonces de qué.

Theodore suspira y vacila antes de proseguir.

—Draco no volvería a sentir. No sentiría nada. Ni amor, ni felicidad, ni tristeza. Nada.

* * *

_Holaaaaa!_

_Antes que todo, muchas gracias a quienes hayan llegado hasta aquí después de tanto tiempo :c pero prometo no volver a tardar tanto._

_Espero les haya gustado el capi! Creo que Harry y Draco ya están sufriendo bastante ¿no?_

_Ya tengo todas las escenas hasta el final en mente y calculo que serán dos capítulos más para que el fic concluya, así que intentaré actualizar lueguito!_

_Muchas graciaaaas por leeer!_

_Espero tengan una linda semana!_

_Nos leemos (:_

_-Elie_


End file.
